


For every question why, you were my Because

by HugsandButterflyKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, harry is a lil clueless but hes got the spirit, i'll update as we go on dw, just a lot of shenanigans by the slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandButterflyKisses/pseuds/HugsandButterflyKisses
Summary: Harry expects his final year at Hogwarts to be simple. Go to class, hang out with Ron and Hermione, and most importantly, no threats of dying. It seems fate, and the Slytherins, have other plans.orThe Eighth Year fic where Harry and Draco can't seem to get rid of one another. But...maybe neither of them mind all that much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 159
Kudos: 799
Collections: Harry Potter - The Best (by Peftasteria)





	1. Mutual Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I am beyond excited to share this with you all. I've been working on it off and on since summer 2017 (I know right) and thanks to quarantine, I've finally got it (basically) finished.  
> I'll be updating at least once a week, if not more.  
> Title from the song Walls by Louis Tomlinson.  
> Any mistakes are all mine

Walking down Diagon Alley was always exciting, but this time Harry felt more anxious than usual. He heard the usual whispers as he and the Weasleys walked towards the shops, but this time the whispers weren’t of disgust, but of awe. 

“Race you to Quality Quidditch Supplies?” Ginny said, already in position to sprint down the road.

“I highly doubt we have time-” Mrs. Weasley began but Ginny cut her off.

“Please Mum, we won't be long.” 

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, probably expecting a look of dismay on his face. She knew how he felt about being in Diagon Alley while it was crowded. Instead, Harry smiled and asked, “Five minutes?”

Mrs. Weasley's lips tightened but she agreed. “Five minutes. But I expect you to be at Madam Malkin's to get fitted for new robes right after, Ginny.”

Ginny nodded and then she, Ron, and Harry ran as fast as they could to Quidditch Supplies.

“The new Firebolt is amazing.” Ginny whispered in awe, her face pressed against the glass. 

“Firebolts new line of _Firechargers_ reaches speeds fast enough to blast through any fire, unscathed.” She read aloud. 

Harry tensed automatically and found himself unconsciously backing away from the case. He felt the heat of the Fiendfyre on his back again, as if it were still right behind him. Of all the horrors he faced during the war, that was one of the worst. He had nightmares of not surviving the fire almost weekly. Or of Ron and Hermione not escaping. 

He walked down a random aisle to try and compose himself. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and a slow breath out. The memory of Malfoy clutching Harry’s sides filled his brain as the smoke seemed to engulf him once again. He could feel the fire licking at his face as they frantically flew forward. As bad as that was, the worst part of that memory was Malfoy’s terrified whisper as the fire came closer.

“ _I'm so sorry, Harry.”_

“Potter?”

Harry’s eyes flew open as the same voice from his brain spoke.

Malfoy stood in front of him, one eyebrow raised.

Harry tried to control his breathing so his current state wasn't noticeable. If the look on Malfoy's face was any indication, he wasn't selling it. 

“What,” Harry finally managed, “what are you doing here?”

Malfoy didn't respond at first, adjusting the sleeve of his blazer. He picked up a bottle of broom cleaner and said, “Same as you I suppose. I'm sure McGonagall won't allow me to join the team this year, but it felt strange not stopping in anyway.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly sputtered out, “McGonagall isn't like that, she won’t stop you from trying out, she would never-”

“Potter. She won't let _any_ of us try out, we're Eighth Years.” Malfoy said.

Harry's face colored in embarrassment.

“Oh right.” He answered sheepishly. A heavy silence filled the air as they both recalled the reasons Harry thought Malfoy wouldn't be able to play.

The same reasons, that only months prior at Malfoy’s trial, Harry had said didn't define him. That Malfoy had only been doing what any person would do when the death of their loved ones loomed overhead. Actions that even he, Harry Potter, would have taken, if their roles had been reversed.

That statement had left several shocked gasps in the room, and Harry felt like he was the one on trial.

When he turned to face Malfoy for the first time since the trial began, Malfoy was staring at him with such an uncharacteristically vulnerable look that Harry had to hold onto the table to steady himself. It had only lasted a moment before Malfoy’s face drew neutral once again, but Harry had been unable to stop thinking about it.

Malfoy shifted, bringing Harry back to the present. He seemed to be struggling internally about what to do next. He opened and closed his mouth before simply staring at the broom cleaner.

Harry wasn't sure what to say either. He and Malfoy had never had an actual conversation. Or at least not one where they weren't ridiculing one another.

Malfoy must have made up his mind, because he looked around the aisle quickly to make sure they were alone before saying softly,“I never got the chance to-”

“Hey, Harry!” Ginny called from the front of the store.

Upon hearing her voice, Malfoy froze. Something seemed to dawn on him and he scowled before placing the broom cleaner back on the shelf and turning around. 

Harry grabbed his arm without thinking, and Malfoy stilled and turned slowly.

“Sorry I just, I'll see you around right?” Harry asked. He didn't know why he'd asked, and he didn't know why his heart was thumping so loud.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He glanced down Harry's hand, still wrapped tightly around his wrist. Harry dropped it quickly and Malfoy walked away just as Ginny walked over.

“Was that Malfoy?” she asked in confusion. Harry nodded and Ginny looked even more confused.

“Did he say something?”

“No. Sort of.” Harry answered. He still wasn't sure what just happened. 

What had Malfoy been about to say?

“Oh, well, we've got to go. Ron said you two would go to Flourish and Blott’s with Dad while I get my robes. Hermione should be there by now too.”

“Right.” Harry began walking away and then stopped.

“I just want to grab this.” He said, not really sure why, and he grabbed the broom cleaner Malfoy had just been holding.

Harry paid and then they joined back up with Ron to walk over to Flourish and Blott’s, Harry clutching his purchase tightly.

-=-=-=-

“And you have all your books? Your robes?” Mrs. Weasley asked as they stood outside the train. 

“Yes _Mum._ ” Ron said distractedly. People were starting to stare as they realized who they were.

“Mrs. Weasley, I checked all of our luggage twice. We're all set.” Hermione said confidently. Ron gave her a thankful smile as Mrs. Weasley finally let them board the train.

“Neville said he was by the back of the train.” Hermione reminded the group as they carried their bags further down.

“Over here!” Neville called as they got closer. They all sped up, excited to see their friend after so long.

“Good to see you again, mate!” Harry said and he wrapped Neville up in a hug.

“Likewise, Harry.” and Neville gave the others hugs and greetings of their own.

“I'll go get Luna.” Ginny said after they had settled in. “She's been owling me like crazy about the new issue of the Quibbler. Did you know a new species of Wrackspurt was just discovered?” Ginny raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh before leaving.

The four Eighth Years sat down to get comfortable for the journey. It felt like First Year all over again. For the first time in what seemed like his entire life, Harry was free of the looming threat of his death hanging over his head. But he still felt the odd rush of nerves that accompanied him all those years ago on his first trip to Hogwarts.

-=-=-=-

Ginny still hadn't returned when the train began moving but that wasn't uncommon. She was probably fending off all her adoring fans, Neville had said with a laugh. He had looked at Harry nervously after, but Harry was too busy laughing along to notice.

Speaking of adoring fans, a voice not belonging to Ginny yelled down the train carriage, “I found them! Down here!”

Harry and his friends all looked at each other in disdain. They were hoping this wouldn't happen, at least not yet.

To their surprise, the person who opened their door was not a First or Second Year. It was Blaise Zabini.

“Hello, Harry.” Blaise drawled out with a charming smile.

“Er, hello?” Harry answered, wincing as it came out as a question.

Blaise paid it no mind however.

“Care to let a few fellow classmates join you for a bit? You know, us Eighth Years have to stick together.”

As he said that, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy piled into their carriage.

“Shove over, Granger. If we're going to become best friends, you need to learn to share.” Pansy said as she sat herself between Ron and Hermione. Their interlocked hands were almost crushed before they moved them, Hermione seeming more confused than embarrassed. Had Harry not been just as confused, he would have laughed at Ron’s soured expression. He looked at Hermione forlornly over Pansy’s petite frame before looking away. Millicent sat down beside Neville, while Daphne squeezed herself on the other side of him. The three boys remained standing.

The Slytherins seemed to have no problem settling in, but the Gryffindors had still yet to say anything. They sat gaping at the Slytherins with questions zooming through their minds. Blaise looked around the cart grinning at everyone, Theo seemed as indifferent as ever, though he did glance at Daphne as she sat, and Malfoy was staring firmly out the window, one hand massaging his left shoulder.

“What exactly is happening right now?” Hermione asked eventually.

Blaise grinned wider at that. “I am so glad you asked, Granger. _Hermione,_ if I may.”

Hermione nodded slowly but looked skeptical so Blaise carried on. 

“We all just wanted to stop in and say hello! We won't be long, so don't worry about entertaining Pansy, she'll be fine as soon as she gets something in her mouth.” Blaise said with a snicker, causing Pansy to punch him straight in the crotch. 

Blaise fell to his knees with a yelp, eyes tightly shut in pain. Seeing as his friend was now incapacitated, Theo stepped forward.

“We are hoping that this year, the relationship between our two houses could...improve.” 

Nott seemed to be picking his words rather carefully as he spoke again.

“We know our past...behavior wasn't acceptable and we are asking for a second chance.”

Harry stared in shock, as did his friends. Did the Slytherins just apologize? To _them?_

And not just any Slytherins, but this group? Harry glanced about the carriage and assessed.

First, there was Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass who Harry honestly had no problems with. They kept to themselves and their friends and never outwardly did anything to Harry and his. 

Blaise was quite civil to Harry as well, aside from sarcastic comments thrown his way. Though to be fair, no one was safe from Blaise's cheek.

Then there was Millicent Bulstrode. Her and Hermione had gotten into more than one altercation throughout the years. She was also a constant in the heckling and taunts thrown out by her best friend, Pansy.

Speaking of, Harry felt his gut clench at the sight of her. She may be small but she was vicious. Her nonstop jabs at Harry for the past seven years are only topped by her trying to sell him out to Voldemort. He hates that he still thinks about that anytime she is mentioned-which is rarely in itself-but the last thing he wants to do is keep grudges. 

And lastly, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was...Malfoy. That in itself was explanation enough.

Blaise stood up with visible discomfort, obviously wanting to take the reins away from Nott, who was never one for words.

“Yes, exactly. We don't need your answer right now but do think it over.”

Ron finally spoke up then, “How do we know you're not lying to us?”

Millicent spoke first, “If we were going to try and hurt you, do you really think we would be here right now?”

“Besides,” said Blaise intervening, “we do actually want to be friends!”

“Friends? With us?” Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaise’s smile had returned full force. “Of course, Longbottom. That's not so far fetched is it?”

“But we hate each other!” Hermione squeaked, instantly turning red.

Blaise let out a small chuckle, “And we are trying to work past that Hermione. We don't want to keep being enemies.” And with a twinkle in his eye, Blaise continued in a rush, “And you must not be so bad if Draco was able to fa- _ow!”_

In a flash, Draco slapped Blaise so hard he had fallen onto Ron and Pansy’s laps. It was the first thing Malfoy had done since they got there.

“ _Fucking_ hell...” he said, rubbing his cheek gingerly. 

Malfoy was red in the face, hands now firmly clenched at his sides. He obviously knew everyone was staring at him in shock, so he cleared his throat and said, “I agree with Blaise.”

The tension in the room was so thick Harry didn't know what to do except agree.

“Ok then, we agree too.” 

Shocked faces from both Houses whipped around to stare at Harry. 

“We do?”

“They do?”

“We do.” Harry said firmly. He looked at Malfoy, who was staring at him like the others, but there was something else behind it. Before Harry could try to decipher it, Luna’s voice called out,

“Are we having a meeting? Or have the Wrackspurts gotten to you?”

The Slytherins all shuffled over to allow Luna and Ginny to enter the carriage. The already packed space grew even smaller as everyone tried to fit comfortably.

“I leave for a half hour and I miss all this?” Ginny said exasperated.

Draco tore his gaze away from Harry when Ginny spoke. His face changed from the unknown expression into a scowl instantly.

“Shall we?” Draco said stiffly, motioning to the carriage door with a slight tilt of his head. 

Blaise frowned and looked at Draco. The two seemed to have an entire conversation through a rapid exchange of looks, because Blaise stood up and sighed.

The Slytherins all said goodbye, none as enthusiastically as Blaise however, who threw in a wink for good measure.

“What was that all about?” Ginny asked once they had all left. Ron explained it quickly and then Hermione explained in detail what happened.

“Blaise really said that?” Ginny asked after Hermione explained why he was on the ground when she got back.

“Draco must not want people to know.” Luna mused to herself.

“Know what?” Neville asked. 

“Oh, well, you know.” Luna said, with such an air of simplicity that no one pressed the subject further.

The rest of the train ride had no interruptions, and it was one of the most fun times Harry had had on the Hogwarts Express. But through it all Harry couldn't shake the look on Malfoy’s face from his mind.

-=-=-=-

When they pulled up at the station, Harry told Neville, Ginny, and Luna to go without them, as he, Ron, and Hermione wanted to see Hagrid first.

“Firs’ years this way!” Hagrid’s voice boomed out.

“Blimey, ‘arry! Ron! ‘ermione! Jus’ the people I was lookin’ fer!” Hagrid yelled excitedly. He wrapped all three into a bone breaking hug.

“I arranged a special surprise fer you lot.”

Hagrid led them down to the boats with all the First Years. 

“You three will be leading the brigade this year. Along with me o’course.” Hagrid laughed. 

The trio beamed as they boarded the rickety boat behind Hagrid’s. Together, the four led the First Years across the Lake and towards Hogwarts for the first time.

-=-=-=-

Harry took in the sight of the Great Hall and smiled. He hadn't realised just how much he missed everything about Hogwarts, down to even the benches they sat on. 

The trio walked over to the Gryffindor table but were stopped by Ginny.

“You lot are sitting up there now.” she said and motioned to a new table placed in front of the Professors table. Sitting there already were the other Eighth Years, all chatting together happily.

“Thanks Gin.” Harry said. 

She smiled warmly at him and walked back to her seat.

Ron slung an arm around Harry and said, “I'm glad you guys worked everything out.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, all the Weasley's had been saying the same thing all summer after he and Ginny had broken up.

“There was nothing to work out, Ron. We both agreed we're better as friends.”

And it was true. The first few days after they split were a little awkward but that didn't last long. They were back to their regular friendship quickly. Besides, the only difference between them dating and just being friends, as Ginny had put it, was “A little less snogging.” 

Once they reached the table, Neville quickly moved over so they could sit.

“Good to see you again mate.” Dean said as they settled in. Seamus clapped his hand against Ron’s shoulder, laughing happily as Ron did the same.

Harry looked at who else had returned, seeing both the Patil twins and Sue Li, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner and his friends Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. 

Further down the table sat Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy.

It was more than Harry expected. All the students from his year were offered apprenticeships from the Ministry, as well as in various Wizarding establishments around the world. Harry knew already that Lisa Turpin and Fay Dunbar were currently training in Romania under Charlie Weasley.

Harry was about to share his thoughts with Ron but McGonagall stood and began walking towards the podium. The lively chatter of the Great Hall quieted down and McGonagall smiled. 

“Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts.” she started, and the Hall erupted into cheers and claps of excitement.

“We also want to welcome our new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Dreada, and our new Transfigurations professor, Professor Niehaus.” Applause rang through again.

“First years, I welcome you wholeheartedly to our family. This year, you will be the first generation of Hogwarts students to start our Inter House Unity project.” 

Murmurs began to fill the Hall and students were all looking around at their friends in confusion.

“We all remember what occurred here last year. We must ensure nothing like that _ever_ happens again.” McGonagall paused to let her words sink in. 

“Those of you worried about the House Cup needn't fear. There will still be a _friendly_ rivalry between all the Houses, but we will also be hosting more activities to promote unity. I will explain more in the days to come. But today is a time to celebrate another Sorting Ceremony and Opening Feast.”

More applause rang out and someone who sounded suspiciously like Seamus yelled gleefully, “Bring out the fucking pudding!”

McGonagall turned her attention toward the Eighth Years.

“Of course, Mr. Finnigan.” 

Dean burst out laughing and the rest of the table followed suit.

McGonagall waited for the laughter to quiet down again before saying, “To our Eighth Years, it is our pleasure to have you back. You will all, I'm sure, be studying just as hard as you would have last year for your NEWTS.” 

Hermione and a few others nodded seriously as the rest nodded much less enthusiastically.

McGonagall continued addressing the Eighth Years.

“After the Feast, I ask you all to wait back as I briefly explain some new rules. Most importantly however,” McGonagall continued with what seemed to be tears brimming, “ _welcome home.”_

The applause and cheers that erupted from the Hall were louder than all of the others combined.

The Eighth Years were all looking around humbly, not knowing what to do. The only people not subtly basking in the attention were the Slytherins.

They were staring firmly at their plates. They were all tense, obviously unsure of what to do. The only one not staring at their plate was Draco.

He was staring directly at Harry.

Throughout the Ceremony and Feast, Draco and Harry shared more secret glances. There was no hate behind them. There was _something_ , but Harry couldn't quite place it.

“Nothing is as good as Mum’s food,” Ron said, face stuffed with potatoes and chicken,”but this comes damn close.”

Harry ripped his gaze from Malfoy’s and laughed along with his friends.

_God,_ he had missed this.

_=_=_=_

As the Hall cleared of its occupants McGonagall walked over to the Eighth Years smiling. 

“I'm sure you're all waiting to run to your dormitories, which is exactly why I'm here. This year, due to the fact each dormitory was only built to hold seven years of students, a new dormitory has been provided for all of you in the West Wing.”

McGonagall waited for each person to realize what she said before continuing.

“I understand House loyalty is a big part of your Hogwarts experience. I am not telling you to not think of yourselves as Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, rather I'm asking you to remember our House Unity.” 

Slowly, heads began to nod and understanding rippled through the students. 

“Because of this, there are new room assignments with new roommates.” A scroll appeared in McGonagall's hand and she tapped it with her wand. Copies of the list floated to each student.

Harry scanned his excitedly. 

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Hannah Abbott_

“After seven years, finally!” Padma said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

_Hermione Granger_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Pansy Parkinson_

Harry winced and glanced at Hermione, who was still reading her copy.

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Sue Li_

_Susan Bones_

Harry didn't know any of those three girls well, but he figured they would get along well enough.

_Dean Thomas_

_Michael Corner_

_Seamus Finnigan_

“Fuck yeah!”

“Mr Finnigan! Do I have to issue a detention on the first night back?”

“Sorry, Headmistress.” Seamus said, but his excitement was not at all dulled.

_Ronald Weasley_

_Theodore Nott_

_Neville Longbottom_

Harry sighed to himself. He wouldn't be rooming with Ron his final year, but at least Ron had Neville. Harry started feeling a little worried as he got towards the end. There weren't many people left, and he had a sinking feeling he knew who his roommates were.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Terry Boot_

_Anthony Goldstein_

Oh...oh god.

_Blaise Zabini_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Harry Potter_

Harry looked up to see half the group staring at him. He tried his best to keep his face neutral, not wanting to cause a problem the first night back.

“Well, shall we head to the common room everyone?”

The others murmured agreements so McGonagall turned to lead them to their new dormitory.

“Mate, you Ok? I mean, bloody hell, your room assignment is…”

“I don't know how I'll cope, I'll miss you too much.” Harry said, making a kissy face at Ron, who shoved him away with a laugh. He would talk to Hermione and Ron about their room assignments later, away from listening ears.

“Here we are. The password to enter is “family”.”

A few snickers flickered through the group but diminished quickly when the door sunk into the ground. A few gasps were heard as the Common Room was revealed. What should have clashed came together in perfect harmony. The four houses were all represented, not separately but pieced together beautifully.

The red bounced off the yellow graciously while the green took in the blue and enhanced it. McGonagall watched the students walk in before turning around and leaving them on their own.

“Well shit…” someone whispered, maybe Millicent. 

“What d’you figure the dorms look like?” Justin asked softly.

Nobody answered as they gazed around the room. It seemed everyone was too scared to break whatever spell they were under. Harry too was in awe of the room. Large couches surrounded the fireplace, reminiscent of Gryffindor. There was a comfortable study nook in one of the high windows and a few high tables about for studying or hanging out. Plants of various nature hung about the space. Stools and pillows were scattered around the room and multiple rugs covered the stone floor.

After everyone had their fill of looking around, they walked over to the stairs.

The staircase led downstairs and split at the end, leading to the Girls dorms and the Boys dorms. 

“Come on Granger, let's check out our new room.” Pansy said with a grin as she and Millicent locked arms with Hermione. She let out a small yelp before going slightly pink.

Ron and Harry gave Hermione small smiles as she split from them.

The other girls followed suit, some of them giggling the whole way down. The boys walked down too, opening the main door before heading to their rooms.

“See you in a bit, mate.” Ron said as he and Neville walked into their room. Theo whispered something to Blaise, who grinned, before slipping in beside them.

Ron ducked his head out right before the door closed and grabbed Harry’s arm. 

“Just yell if you need me, ok?” he whispered. Harry nodded. He understood Ron’s concern, but it wasn't needed. Hopefully.

Harry looked to his own roommates then, to see they were already inside. He sighed but went into the room as well.

Right when he opened it, he was met with Blaise Zabini down on one knee in front of the door.

“Oh wonderful savior, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, how may we simple Slytherins help you.”

Harry stood in the doorway a moment longer before rolling his eyes and stepping past him.

Blaise stood up slowly but kept his cheer as Harry walked to his bed.

Draco was stood at his own bed, across from Harry’s, silently unpacking his trunk. Harry started unpacking his own trunk and setting up his desk.

“Leaving so soon, Draco?” Blaise asked a few minutes later. 

“I'm changing.” Draco answered curtly, a warning look thrown at Blaise.

Blaise either didn't notice or didn't care. “Leaving just to change? Why not disrobe in front of us, I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind.”

Draco didn't answer, instead just continued walking towards the door.

“You know, Harry,” Blaise began again, louder and airier than before, “Draco had no problem changing in front of the Slytherins. Although,” Blaise turned to Draco with a wicked smile on his lips, “there was a time during Sixth Year where Draco refused to take his shirt off i- _shit”_

A Stinging Hex had hit Blaise right on the corner of his mouth. Draco was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He stared at Blaise as if he had just insulted Draco’s mother. Without sparing a glance at Harry, Draco turned away and slammed the door shut. 

“Was it something I said?” Blaise mumbled, rubbing his jaw softly.

Harry turned away from him, feeling utterly confused, and stripped into his pajamas. Blaise followed suit and after a few minutes, Malfoy walked back into the room, a hand massaging his heart over a silk pajama shirt. Harry scoffed to himself, of course Malfoy would have silk pajamas. Harry looked down at his own clothes, an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of pants that were slightly too big on him. If you asked Harry, he was much more comfortable.

Blaise went to the bathroom next, and then Harry followed when he left. Obviously he could have gone in while Blaise was in there, but he figured everyone could use a little privacy on their first day back.

“Well, good night boys. See you in the morning.” Blaise said once Harry came back, crawling under the covers.

“Night.” Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted. Draco gave a small mumble of his own before getting into bed.

Despite having been in bed for over an hour and feeling so tired, Harry was still awake. It happened nightly, but Harry had hoped it would stop once he was back in Hogwarts. Now he wasn’t sure if it was helping or hindering him.

After another half hour of listening to Blaise’s quiet breathes, Harry started to doze off. Just as he was about to fall asleep a small noise across the room jolted him back into consciousness. Harry’s eyes flew open, and the grip on his wand tightened involuntarily. 

It happened again, but this time it sounded more like someone choking back a sob. Harry peered through his curtains, but it was too dark in the room despite the curtains being translucent. 

Again, it happened, only this time a small cry came out with it. Harry was immediately struck with the reality of what he was hearing.

Draco Malfoy was crying. 

And Harry was the only one who could hear him.

Malfoy must have thought they were both already asleep. He would never let someone see him this vulnerable, let alone _Harry._ Despite everything in Harry telling him to comfort Malfoy, he knew that would only lead to something terrible. 

So instead Harry spent the rest of the night listening to Malfoy’s sobs as they grew louder and more heart wrenching.

-=-=-=-

Harry woke up the next morning feeling dead. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he knew it couldn't have been very long. He had watched the sun come up, and Malfoy had gotten up then too.

Harry had shut his eyes tightly when Malfoy got up, not wanting to chance Malfoy realizing he was awake.

Despite it being a truly awful night, Harry realized it was also the first night in a long time that he hadn’t had a nightmare. Though listening to Malfoy was probably torture enough, Harry reasoned.

“Bloody hell Potter, you look like shit.” Blaise said once Harry stood up. Harry gave him a thumbs up and grabbed his toothbrush and a towel and walked over to the bathroom. When he opened the door, one of the showers was already running. Maybe if he took a long enough shower, he wouldn't see Malfoy when he got out.

Harry climbed into the other one and began washing his hair as he tried not to think about seeing Malfoy today. What was he supposed to do? He had spent the whole night listening to him cry, but he couldn’t act like he had. But everything in Harry was telling him to make sure Malfoy was alright, even if it was, well, Malfoy.

Harry finished showering and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out. Of course, Malfoy was standing there, fixing his hair in the mirror. He glanced at Harry through the mirror but looked away quickly. Harry was suddenly very aware of how naked he was. The only other sink was right next to Malfoy though, so Harry went over and began brushing his teeth. He wished he would have done it in the shower, but he hadn't thought of it then.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was staring firmly at his own reflection, hands running over the same patch of hair rapidly. He had a pink tint to his cheeks, obviously due to the steam from the shower.

A few moments later Malfoy stilled, and Harry glanced at him through the mirror. Malfoy’s hand was still raised to his hair, but he was staring at Harry through his own mirror. When they made eye contact, Malfoy’s eyes widened for a millisecond before he schooled his features. He gave his hair one more flick before quickly gathering his brush and other items and leaving the bathroom. 

-=-=-=-

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. When they saw him their faces turned into an expression Harry knew all too well. It was their _Harry we're concerned about you but if we say it out loud you will say not to worry about it_ face.

“So how was everyone's night?” Hermione asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

“Nott’s actually not so bad. He doesn't say much, so me and Neville just went to bed early.” Ron mused and he wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist. They both turned to Harry, waiting for his answer.

“It was...strange. Blaise knelt at my feet when I walked in.” Harry began.

Ron tripped over the step and choked on air.

“He _what?_ ”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah I know. Then he made fun of Malfoy for changing in the bathroom.”

Ron interrupted Harry again, “Malfoy’s afraid of changing in front of people? He probably has a small dick.” 

“Ron!” Hermione scolded but she was forcing back a smile.

“Well not exactly. Blaise said he changed in the Slytherin dorm all the time.”

“So Malfoy’s afraid of changing in front of you?” Hermione said this time. 

Ron mumbled, “Yeah, he's got a small dick.”

The three of them laughed softly and kept walking. 

Harry wasn't sure if he should mention what had happened during the night. But then again, maybe Hermione and Ron could help him.

“Did anything else happen?” Hermione asked.

Harry weighed the pros and cons of telling them before quickly saying, “Nope!” and entering the Great Hall.

They waved at Ginny and Luna before sitting at their table. A few younger years stared at them in awe and whispered to one another.

Harry grabbed a roll and ripped a piece off and chewed it slowly. He thought over if he should tell his friends about Malfoy crying again until he heard Hermione calling his name.

“Harry? I asked if you wanted to go to Charms?”

_Go to Charms?_ Harry realized suddenly that people were beginning to leave the Great Hall. Had he been thinking of Malfoy the entire time? Before he could pay that thought any more mind, he registered what Hermione had asked.

“Wait, Charms is first?” 

Hermione nodded but Harry dug through his bag for his schedule anyway. With everything that had happened yesterday he hadn't even remembered to check it. Sure enough, Charms was first. Harry jumped up from the table.

“I've got to get my book. Go without me, I'll be right back.”

As he quickly walked from the table he heard Ron quietly ask "Do you think he slept at all last night?" 

He started jogging before breaking out into a run in the hallway.

He ran all the way back to the Common Room, yelling the password and catching his breath as the door slowly sunk down.

Harry ran in and down to his room, throwing the door open and running to his trunk. He rummaged around it, throwing his clothes left and right, galleons flying out of one of his robes. A Chudley Cannons jersey flew over to Blaise’s bed and his own old Quidditch jersey got tossed behind him.

Thankfully, his Charms book was sitting there under yet another Chudley Cannons shirt.

He stood up and took a breath. He'd have to clean up this mess before his roommates came back.

Harry looked around to survey the damage, and saw Malfoy’s shocked face staring at him.

“Shit!” Harry yelled and tripped over his trunk, his book flying from his hand, landing inside with a thud.

Malfoy was holding a Chudley Cannons shirt, and _why_ did he have so many?

Neither of them said anything as they stared at one another, Harry still planted in the trunk. It was another minute before Harry struggled up.

“We're going to be late for Charms.” Harry said quickly.

“We _are_ late for Charms.” Malfoy said.

Harry’s eyes widened and he said, “It's the first class of the year, we can't be late!” 

Malfoy frowned. “Since when did you care about being on time to class? Every Potions class we had together you walked in late. Not to mention all the classes you missed due to _injury_.”

Harry crossed his arms. “It's not my fault that I got injured easily.”

Malfoy scoffed, “Oh please. _Heroic_ Potter was always running straight to danger. All those Quidditch injuries could have easily been avoided by an actual competent Seeker. Not that you're any better on the ground.”

Harry didn't know why he was grinning. “Watching me, are you?”

Malfoy looked shocked for a split second before replacing it with a scowl. “Not everyone would want to follow you around and spy on you, Potter. And for you to think that I would ever waste my time-”

Malfoy stopped abruptly as Harry stood there laughing.

“I was only joking, Malfoy.”

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and then he dropped the shirt he had still been holding onto the ground.

“Now we really are late for Charms.” Malfoy said, causing Harry to stop laughing immediately.

Harry reached out and grabbed Malfoy’s arm before taking off in a sprint.

“What the hell, Potter!” Malfoy yelled as they ran up the stairs and out of the Common Room .

Harry just kept running, his hand slipping from Malfoy’s wrist and into his hand. The pair ran through the mostly empty halls and finally reached the Charms classroom.

“Potter, Malfoy!” Flitwick said in surprise. Harry and Malfoy stood in the doorway panting, hands still clasped together.

“Please...take your seats.” Flitwick said and then resumed his introduction. Or well, tried to. The Eighth Years were all staring at the pair in the doorway.

Blaise let out a loud cheer and Seamus and Dean both whistled. 

“Potter, _let go of me._ ”

Harry looked down, seeing his grip on Malfoy’s hand had turned his knuckles white.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled and let go. They walked over to the only available desk and sat down together. Harry placed his bag onto the ground and dug around it before sighing.

He'd forgotten his book.

-=-=-=-

Transfiguration was their second class of the day and Harry was anxious to meet their new Professor face to face. Surprisingly, when they walked into the Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall was standing there.

“Good morning class. I'm sure you were all expecting Professor Niehaus, but I spoke to her privately and she has agreed to allow me to teach you.”

Excited murmurs, even from people Harry knew were never good at Transfigurations, rang through the class.

“Since this is your last year, and seeing as I would have been your teacher all seven years, I thought it would be only fitting to have me for one more class.” McGonagall said, rather matter of factly, but her eyes were shining. 

“Now, since it is a much smaller class than normal, you will be two to a desk and only using these ten.” she continued, motioning to the front ten.

“I know many of you would not be able to reach your full potential if you sat next to certain _enablers_ ,” McGonagall gave a pointed look at Dean and Seamus and then to Harry and Ron before continuing, “so I have taken it upon myself to seat you alphabetically.” 

She began reading from her list, Hannah and Susan Bones sitting first, followed by Terry and Millicent. Michael sat next to Justin happily, and Seamus gave a dramatic hug to Dean before sitting next to Anthony, making even McGonagall crack a smile. 

Hermione sat down beside Daphne and Neville sat with Sue.

“Now I didn't want to pair both of you together, so Mr. Nott and Ms. Pavarti Patil, here.” McGonagall said, talking to the Patils.

Malfoy looked up sharply when Nott was called and looked as if he was going to say something but stopped himself. 

Harry didn't have time to think of why, as he was mentally guessing who he'd spend the next year paired with. Obviously not Ron, he thought glumly. Either Padma, Dean, or maybe Pansy. The thought made him scrunch up his nose. Hopefully it wouldn't be her.

“Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Padma Patil here.” McGonagall called as she pointed to the next desk. Thankfully, that left Harry with Dean. He leant down to pick up his bag and move to his seat.

“Mr. Thomas and Mr. Weasley, beside them.” McGonagall read and Harry stilled. 

“So Mr. Zabini,” McGonagall continued without looking up from her list, “That leaves you up at the front with me.”

Harry stared blankly at McGonagall. He turned to his left, where Malfoy was the only one left standing. Harry realized why he had looked so put off when she called Nott. She had skipped him too.

“Uh, Professor?” Harry murmured.

McGonagall looked up and seemed just as shocked as they were to see them still standing.

“Oh dear, I could have sworn I…” she muttered to herself, flipping her parchment around to see the names.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I do apologize. It seems I haven't marked you down.” 

“Even the Boy Who Lived gets forgotten.” Blaise said, causing a few giggles. 

“Regardless, please sit at the table next to Mr. Zabini. It's not exactly alphabetical, but it'll do.”

With that, McGonagall walked to the front of the room, ready to start her lesson.

Harry walked over and sat quickly. Both of his morning classes he was stuck with Malfoy, he thought to himself. It was going to be a _long_ year.

He snuck a glance at Malfoy, who was staring straight ahead. Blaise leaned over the tables to whisper something in Malfoy’s ear, causing him to clench his jaw and his cheeks to redden. Blaise snickered and sat back into his chair.

Harry wasn't sure if he should say something to Malfoy. It was odd that they kept getting paired up, wasn't it? Or was Harry making something out of nothing? It was only two class after all. And a whole dorm room, but still. 

As McGonagall went to retrieve something for the lesson, Harry leaned closer to Malfoy and whispered, “What class do you have next?”

Malfoy turned to him with a frown but whispered back, “Arithmancy.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I have a free period.”

Malfoy’s frown deepened. “Why do you think I care what class you have next?”

Harry raised his eyebrows and answered, “Haven't you noticed we've been paired up again?”

A quick tap on his shoulder had Harry looking forward, and McGonagall’s own frown met him.

“Mr. Potter, do I have to change your seat already? Or will you let Mr. Malfoy learn in peace?”

“Sorry, Professor.” Harry mumbled.

“I don't think Malfoy would be able to concentrate even if Potter stayed silent.” Blaise mumbled, only loud enough for Harry and Draco to hear.

Malfoy’s cheeks coloured again but he made no retort.

McGonagall began teaching, and Harry made himself focus solely on the lesson for the rest of the class.

-=-=-=-

At the end of class, Harry and Ron went to the library while Hermione made her way to Arithmancy.

“Ron, did you notice something...off this morning?” Harry asked.

Ron grinned and said, “Aside from you and Malfoy being paired up every class? No, not really.”

Harry sighed. He wasn't the only one who noticed then.

“It's strange right?” he continued.

Ron shrugged. “Probably nothing. You were both late to Charms, and McGonagall just made a mistake with her list. That's what’s really odd. But if you want me to beat up Malfoy again, just say the word.”

Harry shook his head with a smile. The image of little Ron and Malfoy fighting flashed in his mind. 

“No, I just...I don't know. It's odd, is all. And besides, the Slytherins said they wanted to be friends.”

“That we did Potter.” Pansy said as she and Millicent came up behind them.

“And friends hang out together, right? So where are you headed?” 

It appeared Ron had suddenly lost the ability to speak, so Harry motioned to the entrance library.

Pansy made a face and grumbled, “But that's so _boring_. Millie and I were going back to the Common Room. We're planning a party you know.” 

Millicent laughed as Pansy pretended to fluff up her hair.

“You can help us. Rumor has it you've got a certain _skill_ at getting around the school quickly and silently.” Millicent said with a knowing look.

Her face fell however, when Ron and Harry stared at her in confusion.

“You're kidding right?” Millicent said, rolling her eyes. “We know you know all these secret passages to get around the school. And we know you have the Cloak.”

The way Ron’s eyes widened and his mouth flew open would have been almost comical, if Harry didn't have the same exact reaction.

“Oh calm down, if we wanted to steal it, we wouldn't have told you we knew about it.” Millicent muttered, eyes narrowing.

“Besides,” Pansy cut in, “we're friends now, just like you said.”

After a few more moments of the boys standing frozen Pansy huffed out a breath. “Are you going to help us or not?”

Ron finally regained his ability to speak and he asked nervously, “How do you know about the cloak?”

Both girls smiled and said, “Mione told us.”

“You know, she's taken to the whole friendship thing much better than you lot.” Millicent added.

Ron just nodded meekly and stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Where to first?” he asked, looking at Harry for quick reassurance.

Pansy grinned and motioned at Harry to lead the way.

-=-=-=-

If someone had told Harry he would have spent half his afternoon with Pansy Parkisnon and Millicent Bulstrode and actually _enjoyed_ himself, he would have thought they'd been hexed. But it was true.

Harry and Ron had led them to the Honeydukes secret passageway. After some minor complaints, mainly from Ron, the four climbed through carefully and arrived in the Honeydukes cellar.

They only had a little over an hour to shop, seeing as they had spent half the period getting there. They had lunch next, so they could spend a few extra minutes shopping but they all wanted to get back in time to eat. Especially Harry. Apparently eating a single roll for breakfast hadn't been his smartest idea. The candy that surrounded them was looking incredibly appetizing right now.

Pansy and Millicent grabbed all sorts of candies before paying.

“All right then? Tomorrow we'll go to Weasley’s shop.” Millicent said once they made it back to the school.

Harry nodded and the four walked to the Great Hall together in a content silence. When they walked in, a few heads turned and watched as they made their way to the Eight Year table. Pansy and Millicent went to the left, to sit next to Malfoy and Blaise, while Harry and Ron went to the right to sit with Hermione and Neville.

“Where’ve you two been?” Hermione asked with a frown. 

Ron filled her in as Harry shoveled the food that was left onto his plate.

“A party?” Hermione gave a little huff. “Are we invited?” 

Harry looked up to see Hermione’s cheeks had gone slightly pink but Ron reached over and placed his hand over hers.

“I think Pansy’d have a heart attack if you didn't show. Millicent too.”

“Speaking of,” Harry interrupted, “How exactly did they know about the Cloak?”

Hermione turned red and looked down at her plate, and Harry shook his head with a smile.

“We were just talking last night and I accidentally mentioned it.” Hermione said softly.

“Doesn't matter. They would have found out eventually, they're Slytherins after all.” Harry said causing Ron to snort out a laugh and Hermione to return to her normal color.

-=-=-=-

Their last class of the day was Defense, and despite the new teacher, Harry was excited. As he, Ron, and Hermione walked in, Professor Dreada walked up to them. 

“Good afternoon. Before we begin Mr. Potter, due to the nature of this lesson, you'll be paired with Mr. Malfoy for the time being.” 

Harry looked confused for a moment before nodding. He didn't have any time to wonder what the lesson might be because his friends decided to cause a scene. Ron was trying and failing to hold in a laugh as Hermione hit him on the arm with her own laugh trying to escape.

“You've got to be kidding me.” Harry mumbled. Ron burst into laughter and clutched his stomach.

“I can't believe this,” Ron said through his laughter, “you and Malfoy are paired up in _every class_.”

Hermione hit Ron on the arm again but she was laughing as well. 

“Shut it.” Harry mumbled. He shoved them both in the direction of an empty table and then made his way over to Malfoy.

Malfoy gave him a curt nod as Harry sat down and before Harry could think of something to say, Dreada started talking.

“For the next three weeks, we will be working on Legilimency and in turn, Occlumency. These spells are incredibly tough but McGonagall and I both feel it is important for people such as you to know.”

Harry let out a breath as the lesson was revealed. However, a new question came to Harry's mind. 

_Had Malfoy studied Occlumency as well?_

“When performing legilimency, it is extremely important to know your basic rules. Most importantly, however, you must have your partner's consent…”

Harry sighed and tuned out Professor Dreada. Snape had explained all of this to Harry in his sixth year, albeit less gently. He knew all of the necessary precautions, and all though he didn't exactly _excel_ , he was by no means a beginner. 

Draco, Harry noticed, wasn't paying attention either.

_He obviously didn't need the rules. So who taught him?_

Malfoy must have sensed Harry’s stare, because he turned toward him and gave a quizzical look. Harry shrugged but looked away quickly.

“Now, using what I just taught you, begin practicing with your partners.” 

Harry turned towards Malfoy nervously. He didn't know what to expect exactly.

“Have you, have you done this before?”

Draco scoffed at him but answered, “You haven't heard? Auntie Bella taught me to keep all our family secrets tight lipped.”

Harry didn't answer, unsure of what to say. 

“That's why we're paired together, Potter.” Draco said with a quirk in his lip.

Harry relaxed slightly and said sheepishly, “I was kind of rubbish at it.”

Again, Draco’s lip curled up slightly. “The great Harry Potter not succeeding at something? I'm shocked.”

Harry ignored the comment since Malfoy would soon be trying to look into his mind.

“So, shall we get started?” Harry asked as their other classmates began practicing the newly learned spells.

“Off you go, Potter.” Draco said feigning nonchalance, but Harry could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Harry stood at the appropriate distance, raised his wand and, after giving Malfoy a final look of confirmation, cast the spell and felt himself be sucked into Malfoy’s brain.

The first thing Harry noticed was how dark it was. 

_Malfoy must be blocking his memories from me._ Harry thought with quiet pride at Malfoy’s success. Harry stood up and took a breath. Suddenly, the ground beneath him shifted and Harry staggered down and started sliding to the left. He tried to grab onto something, _anything_ , but all around him was black.

Harry landed with a hard thud, and his eyes burned from the sun that had appeared. After his eyes adjusted, Harry immediately recognized the scene.

_The Battle of Hogwarts._

But there was no fighting. Harry took a moment to take in the scene before him. He saw himself, lying still in Hagrid's arms, surrounded by giddy Death Eaters. On the other side of the courtyard stood all his friends, his _family,_ and even some people he didn't recognize. 

But why was this on the forefront of Malfoy’s mind? 

Speaking of Malfoy, Harry still hadn't spotted him. But he could _feel_ him. Or more accurately, his emotions. A stream of nervousness that was not Harry’s own ran through his body. 

Harry still hadn’t spotted Malfoy as Voldemort’s voice rang out.

“Harry Potter...is dead.”

Harry heard Ginny’s scream of anguish for the second time, but he felt Malfoy’s despair for the first. 

It felt as if someone had stabbed Harry in the gut and then twisted it cruelly before ripping it back out. Before Harry could look for Malfoy again the ground beneath him gave way and he was sliding into another memory.

They were in a bathroom, and a sinking feeling in Harry’s stomach told him he knew what was about to happen. And Harry hoped on everything he had that he was wrong.

Malfoy stood in front of a mirror, openly sobbing and cursing to himself.

“Malfoy!” Harry heard himself yell. “I know what you did.”

Harry felt Malfoy’s own stomach drop and he stilled before turning around and throwing a silent spell at Harry.

Harry could only watch the two of them duel and silently plead to himself not to do it, but it was no use.

“Sectumsempra!” and a pain like Harry had never experienced flew into him.

The killing curse hadn't hurt, Crucio had been horribly painful, but this? This felt like someone had poured molten lava onto Harry’s shoulder, and they were letting it seep down and into his chest.

Harry couldn't stand any longer and he collapsed onto the ground in pain. He heard Snape walk in but the pain kept him from opening his eyes.

Without warning, Harry was thrown backwards, and he felt himself being transported back to the classroom. He couldn't hear anything over the loud drumming in his ears and his ragged breaths. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw Malfoy sitting slouched in the chair, sweating, but otherwise handling it much better than Harry. 

Harry scanned the room quickly, but no one had seemed to notice either of them.

“Malfoy, I-”

“Save it, Potter. And get off the ground, you'll cause a scene.” Draco said, trying to sound unbothered but his voice was even shakier than before.

Harry hesitated but then stood up. Malfoy was flushed and Harry didn't know what to do.

“Er...Malfoy if you want to take a break we can.”

Malfoy scoffed and stood up, keeping a hand on the back of his chair to steady himself.

“I’m not the one who looks like they need a break, Potter.” He sneered. “Aunt Bella made sure to revisit _that_ every time we practiced. I know how to handle myself.”

Harry took in a breath. Malfoy had to relive that type of pain god knows how many times.

“Now sit down, it's my turn.” Malfoy said instead of letting Harry speak again.

Harry took a deep breath before sitting. He did the steps Snape had taught him to try and block out Malfoy but, like always, it didn't work. 

Malfoy was transported directly into a memory, unlike Harry, who had been transported into that dark, empty space.

Of course, the first memory to come up was Ron abandoning him and Hermione in the forest.

“You can't! Don't leave Ron, please! Don't leave us! Don't leave me.” Hermione pleaded, tears in her eyes. Ron stared at her and then walked out of the tent. Hermione sank to her knees, Harry immediately enveloping her into a hug as she sobbed.

_This is private. Malfoy can't see this, can't see Hermione like this._

And just like that, Harry was pulled into a new memory.

If Harry was looking for a safer memory, his subconscious was fucking with him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were crouched down, hidden from view, listening in on an Extendable Ear. 

Harry cursed silently to himself as Draco Malfoy’s voice rang out from the ear.

“And make sure no one tries to buy it. I'll have Fenrir Greyback come by to ensure your cooperation.”

“I-I can assure you that won't be necessary.”

Even through the ear, Malfoy’s sneer came across.

“And _I_ can assure you it is. And you are not to tell anyone else about this, not even my mother.”

_Ok that's enough. Enough._ Harry thought and then he and Malfoy were back in the classroom.

Neither of them were as affected this time, but Malfoy was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry looked down at his hands silently. After a moment Draco said, “Who's spying on who now?”

Harry looked up at him, expecting to see a glare being thrown at him, but instead Malfoy had an almost smile? Harry responded with his own grin, and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Professor Deadra.

“Ok everybody! Good work today, keep practicing your Legilimency and next class we will see how long you can keep your partner out. Don't forget the rules and always have someone with you when you practice. Dismissed.”

Harry grabbed his bag and gave Malfoy a nod before joining up with Ron and Hermione. They gave him expectant looks but he shook his head. He'd tell them later, when fewer people were around. 

-=-=-=-

“That's pretty intense Harry.” Hermione said after Harry finished relaying Malfoy’s Battle of Hogwarts memory.

They had just gotten back from dinner and were sitting in a corner of the Common Room, away from the others.

The Slytherins, aside from Blaise and Malfoy, who were nowhere to be seen, were doing their best to socialize with the other Eighth Years. Pansy was chatting away with the Patils, twirling her hair around her finger and listening intently to whatever Padma was saying.

Theo and Millicent were both already working on homework with Michael and Anthony across the room in one of the large couches.

“Yeah, it was so weird. I never knew Malfoy had feelings.” Harry tried to joke, but Hermione didn't laugh. Ron snorted loudly but tried to cover it with a cough.

“It's odd isn't it?” Hermione said with a slight frown. “All these years Malfoy’s been nothing but horrible to you, but then he had such a visceral reaction to your...death.”

The three fell silent as they all thought it over.

“Maybe he felt that way because he thought Voldemort had won?” Harry mused softly.

“But he was a Death Eater.” Ron reminded them but both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Despite Malfoy being excused by his trial and by Harry himself, Ron still held quite a bit of animosity towards him. Not that Harry blamed him, since Malfoy hadn't proved to be the most angelic over the years, but Harry was determined to give everyone a second chance.

“I'm not sure. I feel like we're missing something…” Hermione said with a sigh. 

Neville walked over before they could continue their debating.

“Have you seen my Potions book? It's only the first day back and I've already lost it.”

The trio shook their heads no, and Neville walked away with his head hung low. Harry let out a long yawn and stretched. 

“How about you call it a night mate? Try and get some sleep.” Ron suggested and Hermione voiced her agreement. Obviously they could tell he hadn't slept last night. Harry had also told them about his nightmares, Hermione asking him multiple times to see a therapist, but Harry had declined. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but more importantly, he didn't want to burden anyone else with his tales of the war, so he’d keep it to himself.

“Yeah, I guess I will. See you in the morning.” Harry said, yawning again.

Hermione and Ron said goodnight and Harry made his way downstairs.

Outside his door, Harry heard voices coming from inside. They must have been whispering since Harry couldn't make out any words. He didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping on his roommates so he opened the door.

Malfoy and Blaise were sitting on Malfoy’s bed, hunched close together but they flew apart as Harry walked in.

“Ah! Harry welcome home! Draco was just telling me about your Defense class today. Thoughts?” Blaise said, his signature smile on his face.

Harry shrugged and glanced at Malfoy, who's face had a prominent pink tint to it.

“Occlumency is...never fun, it's not like you have a choice of what you share.” 

“Really!” Blaise said, looking even happier than before. “Because I know for a fact that Malfoy _excels_ at Occlumency. I wonder why today he struggled with shutting you out?” 

Malfoy stood up abruptly at that. “Shut up, Blaise.” 

Blaise shrugged but the smile stayed put on his face. It grew even wider when Draco grabbed his pyjamas and started toward the door.

“What's the matter Draco? Still can't change in front of us? You know Harry, I think Draco might be emba-ow!”

A Stinging Hex had hit Blaise straight on the cheek and he rubbed it carefully before saying, “Sore subject?” as Draco stepped out of the room. A wave of dejavu washed over Harry.

Blaise turned back to Harry and rolled his eyes.

“You’d think after seven years here he would have learned a new hex.”

Harry leant down and grabbed his own pyjamas and stripped out of his clothes. Blaise let out a low whistle and Harry’s face burned with embarrassment. 

“Even though you're not allowed to play Quidditch this year, you're still bloody fit. How do you do it?” Blaise murmured. 

Harry didn't answer and instead grabbed his toothbrush to go wash up. He stopped short, however, when Blaise called out, “So _that's_ why Malfoy changes in the bathroom. Have fun.” 

Harry didn't know how to react so he just kept walking. Blaise let out an exaggerated moan as Harry pulled open the door.

Malfoy was slipping on his shirt as Harry walked into the bathroom. For a split second, Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy’s chest, and a ripple like white line just below his left shoulder.

“Shit, Potter!” Malfoy yelled once he saw Harry.

“Er...sorry? Just washing up.” Harry mumbled and he went to the sink to brush his teeth.

Malfoy went to the sink next to him, and started brushing his own teeth.

It seemed stranger now, both he and Malfoy washing up together, as if it were a natural occurrence. Harry didn't look at Malfoy through the mirror again, and soon enough both of them were finishing up.

They left the bathroom together, and Blaise wolf whistled when they came back into the room. Malfoy flipped him off, and Blaise blew him a kiss before going to the bathroom himself.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked through his bag, making sure he had everything ready for class tomorrow, not wanting a repeat of today. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, across from Harry, subconsciously rubbing his left shoulder. 

Harry watched him for a moment, Malfoy letting his hand travel to just below his heart before he felt Harry’s eyes on him. When he did, he dropped his hand immediately and looked away.

“Well boys!” Blaise said loudly as he stepped out of the bathroom. “I bid you all a goodnight, and if this morning was any indication, you both need it.”

Harry rolled his eyes but got into bed anyway, closing his curtains slightly and placing his glasses on his nightstand. 

Despite once again wanting to fall asleep quickly, Harry couldn't. He listened to Blaise’s peaceful snores but kept an ear out for Malfoy. What was Harry supposed to do if he started crying again?

Luckily, it didn't seem like that was going to happen, as Malfoy’s breaths seemed to even out after almost an hour. Harry’s thoughts floated back to what he had seen in Malfoy’s memory. 

The pain Harry had felt, the pain Harry had caused Malfoy by using that spell, he never knew it was so horrible. If Harry could go back in time and stop himself from using it, he would. Not even Malfoy deserved that kind of pain, and Harry had been so naive to think he should use it. The book had said ‘to use on enemies’ not a childhood rival. At the time, it had seemed life or death, but now Harry knew better.

Harry looked over at the blurry figure across from him. Malfoy seemed to be sleeping fine tonight, aside from the occasional movement. 

Even without his glasses, Harry could see Malfoy’s arm, right above his heart. It struck Harry as odd that Malfoy was always rubbing at that spot. Then realization hit.

Why Malfoy always changed in the bathroom, why he was always massaging his left side. Why Blaise gave him so much crap for not changing in front of Harry, and why he had made it so obvious that Malfoy would only _not_ change in front of Harry.

For the first time since that night, Harry wondered if he had left a scar.

-=-=-=-

Getting back to his normal nightly routine, Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his nightmare already fading from his mind. However, it wasn’t one of his nightly horrors, instead the Hogwarts bathroom floated through his mind, with a specific Slytherin boy bleeding out on the ground.

Harry didn’t go back to sleep.

He got out of bed an hour later, after watching the sunrise for the second day in a row. Quietly, he grabbed his clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom. As he got ready he could hear shuffling about as his roommates slowly got themselves dressed. Blaise walked in not soon after Harry finished brushing his teeth.

“Sleep well, Potter?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Harry just hummed in response.

Blaise swiped a bit of toothpaste onto his toothbrush before saying, “I for one slept like a baby. Soak it up while you can, I guess. Coursework is about to come pouring in.”

Again, Harry didn’t give a real answer, just nodded his head. It was still odd for him, having a Slytherin talk to him like they were friends. Which, Harry assumed, is what he agreed to on the train so he shouldn’t be that put off. Instead of standing there any longer, Harry excused himself and went back to the dormitory.

Where, obviously, another Slytherin awaited him.

“Morning.” Harry said as he packed his things back into his trunk.

Malfoy didn’t answer, just gave a curt nod before grabbing his own toothbrush and walking to the bathroom.

Harry decided to wait in the Common Room for Ron and Hermione who, thankfully, were already out there.

“How’d you sleep, Harry?” Hermione asked, not even masking her concern.

“The usual.” Harry replied with a shrug, causing both his friends to give him sympathetic looks.

Changing the subject, Harry asked about their roommate situations as they headed for the Great Hall.

“It’s a bit odd, isn’t it? Having Slytherins in your bedroom?” he started.

“I can’t tell if they like me or are just taking the piss.” Hermione started, looking around before continuing, “Last night, Pansy asked if she could braid my hair. I was half expecting her to cut it all off.”

“What, you let her?” Ron asked, sounding almost taken aback. 

Hermione nodded. “Then they started telling me all about their plans for the party, and asking if _I_ thought they sounded fun! Imagine that!”

Harry did in fact. Hermione getting her hair done by the same girls who ridiculed her for it almost daily, all while planning a party with them. It was all so absurd the three broke into a fit of laughter as they walked.

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything like that, Nott just keeps to himself when he’s in there. Not a bad bloke, just quiet. What about you, Harry?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Well, twice now Malfoy has thrown a Stinging Hex at Blaise.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

“Couldn’t tell you. Both times he was in the middle of saying something as Malfoy was leaving to change, and then he’d get hit.”

“Probably teasing him about his baby dick.” Ron snickered. Hermione shook her head in annoyance but had a small smile on her face. Harry laughed along too but couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew why Malfoy always changed away from Harry, and it had nothing to do with him being ‘ungifted’ in that area. 

The trio walked into the Great Hall, stopping to say hello to Ginny and Luna who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table together.

Once the Great Hall was mostly full, McGonagall walked up to speak.

“Good morning all, I hope the first day of classes has treated you all well. Remember, do not hesitate to ask questions, we are all here to guide you through.” McGonagall looked around before continuing.

“Now that everyone has had the chance to settle in for the school year, I will explain our Inter House Unity plan. As all of you are aware, the House Cup is staying as just that, the House Cup. However, Hogwarts is a home first and foremost and we are a family to everyone here, regardless of House. In the past years, this has not been true. A divide has been created between our houses.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the Hall. Harry watched as dozens of heads drifted to the Slytherin table, and he himself looked too. The whole table looked uneasy, as if they were being put in direct spotlight.

McGonagall carried on, “I know I need not remind you what our past year has looked like. Which is why, every first Friday of the month will be known as “Inter House Unity” day.”

Confusion and excitement buzzed around the Hall, even the Eighth Years started whispering.

McGonagall waited for a moment and then continued, “On these days, House tables in the Great Hall are encouraged to be split. No assigned seating. Furthermore, wearing the colors of another House is also encouraged. However, don’t think we won’t take away points from the correct House for any misbehavior.”

A few groans and lots of laughter followed McGonagall’s statement.

Ron leaned over and whispered, “Who knew? McGonagall has jokes.” which led to more laughter from his side of the table.

McGonagall cleared her throat and then said, “Lastly, I expect to see Houses coming together daily to help one another out. If you see someone sitting alone in the Library, offer your company. Do not let any predisposition on _any_ House dictate how you see them.”

With that, McGonagall gave a nod and turned back to her seat.

It took a few moments for the Hall to fill up with noise again as everyone processed what she had said.

“She has a point.” Hermione said as she spread jam onto her toast. She lowered her voice slightly so just her friends could hear, “I mean, already it seems the Slytherins are trying to show who they truly are.”

Their end of the table all looked down to the Slytherin side, and Harry was surprised to see them all looking already. He locked eyes with Malfoy right away and smiled, Malfoy looking down quickly. Harry stayed staring however as Blaise whispered something to Malfoy causing him to turn pink. Blaise shared whatever he said to Pansy who’s face lit up before the two of them turned to find Harry already looking.

“Hi, Potter!” Pansy called, waving and blowing him kisses.

Harry just laughed softly before turning back to his breakfast with a small smile.

-=-=-=-

Their first class of the day was History of Magic, and Harry silently thanked Professor Binns for never assigning seats. It’s not that he had a problem sitting next to Malfoy, he’d just rather give Malfoy some space before they inevitably wanted to tear each other’s throats out.

However when the three of them walked into class, Harry realised that wasn’t going to be the case. He had gone to sit next to Ron when Blaise swooped in beside him.

“Where do you think you’re going Potter? Can’t break tradition, three class running.” Blaise said as he pulled Harry to the table already occupied by Malfoy.

If he was expecting his friends to stop Blaise, he would be mistaken. Everyone started cheering and Harry swore he heard Seamus throw in a wolf whistle. Blaise had him sitting in the chair before Harry could object for himself.

Instead, all he did was whisper an apology to Malfoy before taking out his book.

“Sorry for what, Potter? Showing up to class on time? Or remembering your book?” Malfoy said without looking up from his parchment.

It appeared Malfoy had jokes too.

-=-=-=-

Harry’s next class was Herbology, and based on track record, Harry assumed Malfoy wouldn’t be joining them. Besides, he knew Hermione had Ancient Ruins this class and Malfoy had taken it since Third Year.

Despite the fact that Malfoy wasn’t there, the other students poked fun at the two anyway. 

“Missing your seat partner, Potter?” Millicent giggled as she wrangled her Leaping Toadstools into a pot.

“Reckon you can go a class without him?” Dean asked, and Seamus feigned collapsing against Dean in sorrow.

“Shove off.” Ron laughed, at least attempting to come to his best friends aid. “You can hold my hand if you get too lonely.” Ron whispered to Harry. It wasn’t Harry’s fault when a second later one of his toadstools ended up jumping down Ron’s back.

-=-=-=-

As the class washed off their hands, Pansy and Millicent strode up to Ron and Harry.

“Shall we head out, boys?” Pansy asked, innocent smile spread across her lips.

Having already agreed, and having another free period, the boys nodded and began their walk to Hogsmeade.

George was all too excited when the group showed up, albeit surprised to see Pansy and Millicent with them. Millicent explained their grand party ideas, and George was immediately put at ease.

“A rouge party! How could I say no?” and he directed them to the best stock he had.

After spending more time than they should have at the shop, the group rushed back to school, just making it in time for class.

“Ah, my favorite students!” Slughorn exclaimed as the Eighth Years walked in.

“I’m sure everyone wants to keep their old desks, which is exactly why I've given everyone new ones!” Slughorn boomed, a loud chuckle following. 

Padma groaned and Hermione let out a sigh.

“Now, everyone check the desks for your name and then get seated! I have a very special potion to start with today.” Slughorn smiled and wandered up to his own desk.

The students dispersed and began looking. Michael called out to Anthony, and the two sat at their new desk. Millicent sat down and grabbed Neville's arm as he passed and pulled him into the seat next to her.

Hermione sat next to Blaise, and Ron next to Dean.

Harry walked to the front, having hopelessly searched the back for his name first.

_Harry Potter_ was written neatly on a card on the first desk. Harry sat and glanced at the card next to him and...oh.

_Draco Malfoy_ was scrawled across the paper. Harry couldn't believe it. Was this a joke?

As Malfoy drew closer, Harry started to panic. What if Malfoy thought he was doing this on purpose? Malfoy might think Harry was trying to keep him in check, and had _requested_ to be paired up again.

Malfoy found his name, glanced at Harry, and sat down with a huff. Harry stared forward intensely. As long as he didn't look at Malfoy, it would be like he wasn't there. Right?

“For our first lesson, I thought we would make Gregory's Unctuous Unction! Not a terribly difficult potion to brew, and a very fun one at that! Now, who can tell me what it does?”

Hermione’s hand flew up, as did Padma’s, Terry’s, and Anthony’s. 

“Yes, Ms. Patil?”

“Gregory's Unctuous Unction causes the taker to believe the giver is their best friend. Depending on how well it is brewed, the potion can last almost 48 hours.” Padma answered.

“Excellent! Now whoever brews the best potion gets to keep it. Open your books to page one hundred thirteen everyone.” Slughorn looked around the room excitedly before instructing the students to get to work.

Harry opened his book and looked through the ingredients.

_3 strands of Unicorn Hair_

_1 Daisy Stem_

_4 Daisy Petals_

_2 tsp Sugar Water_

_1 cup treacle juice_

_Pour 2 cups of water and bring to boil_

_Add ½ Daisy Stem…_

Harry scanned the rest of the directions before adding his water and turning on his burner. He adjusted the flame before going over to the ingredient table. He took the necessary supplies and then walked over to Ron’s table.

“You think the size of the petals have any effect?” Ron asked Dean as Harry drew closer.

Dean shrugged before seeing Harry and grinning. 

“How's it going Harry? Malfoy treating you well?”

Ron snickered and began plucking the petals off his flower.

“Piss off, Dean.” Harry said, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“What’d you need Harry?” Ron asked as he stirred his potion, the water having just boiled.

“Oh, I uh…” Harry mumbled. He didn't actually know, he just didn't want to stand next to Malfoy waiting for his water to boil. How awkward…

“Nevermind actually, I’ve got to...potion now.” Harry winced and walked back to his table. His water was boiling, and Malfoy was staring at it with a frown. 

Harry sped up and reached the table. He cut the daisy stem in half before dropping it in. He looked at Malfoy’s, whose potion was a creamy white color already.

_Add 2 petals and stir clockwise for 30 rotations. Add sugar water and treacle juice._

_Wait 15 seconds._

_Stir counterclockwise 13 rotations._

Harry did as the book said. He grabbed his ladle and began stirring. His potion spilled over the side slightly but Harry wiped it with his robe and kept stirring.

“Potter, you do realize the potion is supposed to stay in the pot, right? If you stir it with any less caution you'll end up spilling the rest.” Malfoy muttered. 

Harry’s arm tensed when Malfoy spoke, causing his potion to spill again.

Malfoy scoffed and began stirring his carefully.

“Draco!” Blaise yelled from across the room. 

Draco and Harry both turned around, as did a few other students. Blaise held up his daisy and began plucking the petals off, one by one.

“He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…” Blaise called out with a smirk plastered on his face.

Draco turned around so quickly he spilled his own potion.

“Class, quiet down, we can have fun after the brewing is done!” Slughorn reminded but he still had that cheery smile on his face.

Draco quickly cleaned the mess and continued working, but now he had a scowl on his face and was turning red.

Harry focused on his potion and didn't look up until he had finished. By that time, Slughorn called for everyone to stop, and he began grading everyone's potions. 

To Slughorn's delight, everyone brewed a successful potion.

“Mr. Zabini! Your Gregory's Unctuous Unction is one of the _best_ I've ever seen. You've greatly improved since I've last taught you.” Slughorn exclaimed.

Blaise grinned and said, “Yes, well, I had a very _special_ plan for this potion.”

Blaise looked at Malfoy and winked. Harry heard Malfoy inhale sharply.

“Very good! Well then, Mr. Zabini, congratulations! You've earned this potion.” Slughorn announced, and began clapping. Polite applause followed and then the class began packing their bags as Blaise transferred his potion into a vial. 

“What do you think Blaise is planning?” Harry asked Malfoy as they cleared their desk.

Malfoy dropped his ladle with a clatter.

“Why would I know, Potter?” Malfoy sneered.

Harry shrugged but felt his face start to heat up. “I don't know, he looked right at you, I just assumed-”

“Well don't.” Malfoy said and he grabbed his bag before storming out with the bell.

Harry stood dumbfounded in his spot as Ron and Hermione came over. 

“What was that about?” Ron asked as he slipped his arm around Hermione.

“I have no idea.” Harry said, the other two just shrugged and they walked to the Common Room to wait for dinner.

It seemed everyone had the same idea, since they were all lounging around the Common Room when the three of them got there. Harry took a seat on one of the big chairs while Ron and Hermione sat on the loveseat together. Seeing them cuddled up made Harry smile, he couldn’t think of better people the two of them could have ended up with.

Harry looked around the room at his classmates. Pansy and the Patil twins were doing homework at one of the tables. Or rather, the twins were doing homework while Pansy was staring at Padma with a soft smile. Daphne and Theo were laying down on one of the other couches, Theo running his hands softly through her hair while Daphne snuggled into his neck.

Before Harry could take in more of the room, Blaise climbed onto a table and cleared his throat loudly.

“Attention friends! I am here to _cordially_ invite you all to the start of the year bash thrown by the beautiful and lovely, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode!” Blaise began applauding and the rest followed suit. 

“There will be music, dancing, games-!” 

“Muggle games!” Pansy chimed in, having been broken out of her Padma fantasy.

Blaise nodded, “ _Muggle_ games, and most importantly, alcohol!”

The whole room exploded into cheers, Harry even saw Sue Li laughing along with everyone.

“Mark your calendars for this Friday night, nine pm, in this! Very! Common Room!’ Blaise yelled, and began beating his fists against his chest as the crowd continued cheering.

-=-=-=-

As Harry was getting ready for bed that night, he decided to be the one to start the conversation this time. It was always Blaise, and that always seemed to get derailed quickly. Malfoy had left a few minutes ago to wash up and change, so he wouldn’t be here to hex anybody.

“Do you know what kind of games the girls are planning?” Harry asked as he stripped off his shirt and changed to his pajamas.

Blaise shook his head, “They want everything to be a surprise. But knowing them, they’ll probably play some that we used to play back in the Slytherin dorms.”

“You guys played Muggle games?” Harry asked, his surprise not hidden well.

“Muggle games, party games, call it what you will, they’re all basically the same. But yeah, we used to play all kinds of things. Spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven. Of course we’d add some type of magic elements. Adds a bit more flare if you ask me.”

Harry was curious now. “Who taught you them?” 

Blaise laughed at that, “Come on Potter, we might be Pureblood but we’re not daft. Millie’s Halfblood though, so she grew up watching movies and stuff.”

Just as Blaise finished speaking, Malfoy came into the room.

“Draco, I was just telling Potter about all the fun we used to have back in our dorm rooms.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he slowed his pace before coming to a halt in front of his bed.

Blaise had this excited energy about him again, and he said, “You know, all our games of truth or dare, _spin the bottle_ …”

If Harry hadn’t been staring at Malfoy, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight tensing of his shoulders.

“And why, Blaise, are you boring him with those stories?” Malfoy’s voice held no emotion as he spoke, much to Blaise’s apparent glee.

“Well I’d only just begun, hadn’t even gotten to the good parts yet.” Blaise turned his attention back to Harry before continuing. “One time, Pansy dared Malfoy to put on her school uniform. Now it’s really no different, but you should have _seen_ Draco’s legs in that skirt! And that _arse_ , my god! Absolutely sinful Harry, just _sinful_.”

Malfoy turned around to face both of them and countered, “That same night Theodore Nott gave Blaise a lap dance so erotic Blaise came in his pants.”

This time, it was Blaise who’s eyes narrowed before a smirk enveloped his face. Harry realized Blaise was not going to back down, and he knew from experience Malfoy wouldn’t either.

“Draco once licked whipped cream off Millie’s bare tits.”

“Blaise fucked a pillow.”

“Draco did a strip tease.”

“Blaise wrote and sent a love letter to Snape.”

“Draco wore _thongs_ for a week as a penalty!”

“Blaise went to second base with Daphne! In front of her _boyfriend_!”

Both boys stared at each other, breathing heavily. Harry stood there, not knowing _what_ to do. Slowly Blaise looked away from Malfoy and said, “Just to clarify that last one, Pansy dared us to, but it was all consensual. Theo even applauded my technique.”

Harry just nodded dumbly before Malfoy muttered, “She was wearing a bra.”

“Oh please! You call _that_ a bra?” Blaise scoffed.

“At least I didn’t come during my friends lap dance.” Draco said.

“Believe me, you would have.” Blaise said with a laugh. And just like that, the tension in the room was gone. 

Harry wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he did know he was even more clueless about what that meant for Friday’s party.

The three boys all said their goodnights and crawled into bed. Harry listened to the sounds of his roommates breathing as he tried to fall asleep. For some reason unknown to Harry, and a part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to know, his mind kept drifting back to the idea of Draco doing a strip tease.


	2. Parties and Potions

The rest of Harry’s week went by rather uneventfully. Malfoy had managed to keep Harry successfully blocked during Defense, while Harry of course didn’t. The only memory Malfoy had seen before Harry did succeed however was just him and Luna discussing the latest Quibbler. 

Friday morning though started off with a bang. 

Literally. 

Blaise threw a pillow at Harry, causing him to fall out of his bed in a heap, wand raised.

“Morning, Harry.” Blaise said cheerfully, ignoring Harry’s heavy breathing and slight tremor in his hand. “I was just wondering what you’ll be wearing today?”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I’m shocked Potter, have you forgotten already?” Blaise asked in mock offense. Seeing as Harry was still confused, Blaise continued. 

“It’s our very first Inter House Unity Day!” Harry nodded in remembrance as he stood up and gathered his blankets back onto his bed.

“I figured what better way to kick off this new tradition than trading with Malfoy!”

With that, Malfoy finally looked up from what he had been doing with a scowl. “Pardon me?” 

Blaise’s grin grew wider, “It’s brilliant, don’t you think? A Slytherin and Gryffindor trading on the very first day? Not to mention the statement it would make coming from the pair of you.”

When neither boy answered Blaise added, “I’d offer, but Harry’s robes would never fit me.”

It was true Harry had to admit. Although Harry himself was tall, Blaise’s frame was much wider despite Harry’s years playing Quidditch. He and Malfoy were much closer in size, Harry thought. Draco was slimmer, and his all together build was more slender, sharper. In fact, Malfoy seemed rather pointy now that Harry thought about it. Even in the way he was standing now, his thin dress shirt tucked in neatly to his sharply pressed trousers, tied in with the probably ridiculously expensive dress shoes. It was a miracle Malfoy didn’t poke everything he came in contact to, especially with his wrist bones-

“Quit staring at me, Potter.” Malfoy spat, but his voice cracked a bit at the end. 

Harry’s eyes widened and he apologized twice before noticing Malfoy’s cheeks and ears turning pink. Unfortunately for Harry, for some reason this reminded him of the fact Malfoy had once done a strip tease for his friends. He looked away quickly then, a fact that seemed to delight Blaise to no end.

“Alright you two, how about it? Just robes and ties, no need to trade  _ everything. _ ”

Harry looked back at Malfoy, who was staring intently at the wall and rubbing his left shoulder. He looked at Blaise, who was staring at him expectantly.

Finally, Harry sighed, “Fuck it, ok. Let’s do it, Malfoy.” Harry grabbed his robe off his bed. Malfoy turned his head so quickly Harry faltered in his step. 

“I mean...if that’s alright with you?” Harry hesitated. Blaise came up behind him and gave him a small push, assuring Harry as he did that “Malfoy was fine.”.

Malfoy himself seemed unsure of what to do. He hadn’t moved to get his robe, nor had his hand left his shoulder, though it had stilled. Harry made it all the way in front of Malfoy, arm outstretched slightly with his robe, before Malfoy moved. He took the robe from Harry and sighed before reaching to his own robe and taking it off its hanger. 

“If you spill anything on this, I’ll make sure yours get ruined too.” Malfoy said after a moment. 

“No worries Malfoy. And look, if you spill on mine, I’ll clean it.” Harry joked. 

Malfoy just narrowed his eyes, but Harry could swear there was a hint of a smile there too. Blaise seemed unable to contain himself any longer as he squealed in glee. 

“Brilliant!” he seemed to catch himself before continuing, “You two are setting a great example for the youths.” Blaise finished, trying his best to sound serious.

Harry scoffed and took Malfoy’s tie off his nightstand. He drew it over his neck and was about to start tying it when Malfoy stopped him.

“Potter wait,” he grimaced, “I’ve seen the way you massacre your ties. I can’t let you do the same to mine.”

He had a point. Harry’s ties were never not crooked, and by the end of the year his ties were somehow permanently disfigured. Malfoy stared at him for a second before reaching up and tying his tie.

“I expect the tie in the same condition when we get back tonight.” Malfoy informed and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh? What are you two planning for tonight?” Blaise teased.

Malfoy’s hands stilled for a split second before carrying on. “Who are you trading with then Blaise?”

Harry missed Blaise’s answer as each time Malfoy’s fingertips brushed his neck, his skin tingled and he lost focus. Whatever he said caused Malfoy to scoff and so Harry just followed suit and gave a low laugh. Malfoy finished tying the tie, and smoothed his hand down Harry’s chest without thinking. He drew his hand back quickly once he realized what he was doing, making Harry’s stomach flutter. 

_ What? _ Sure, Harry hadn’t had a girlfriend for the past 3 months, but he didn’t think he was that touch starved that  _ Malfoy _ could affect him. But why else would Harry’s skin still be burning from where Malfoy had touched him?

The pair stepped away from each other and began putting on their robes. As Harry drew the robe around him, he was enveloped in whatever cologne Malfoy used. Harry had smelled it daily since they’d been roommates and seatmates in practically every class so he was used to it. He was however, pleasantly surprised by the subtle yet unmistakable Malfoy smell. Harry was suddenly self conscious about his own robe, but since Malfoy hadn’t made a face, he supposed it must have been alright.

The three boys walked out to the Common Room together once they finished dressing. Hermione and Ron were standing next to the steps talking, and when the trio made it to the top their conversation stopped abruptly. 

“How do you lot like the new look?” Blaise asked and he gave both Harry and Malfoy a push forward.

Both Ron and Hermione were staring in stunned silence, and the others in the Common Room craned their necks to get a look. It was then that Harry noticed Hermione was also wearing a Slytherin robe and tie.

“For fucks sake, mate.” Ron murmured. “If the two of you were both planning on wearing Slytherin robes you should have told me.” He stated glumly. His gloom didn’t last long though because he was already turning around and yelling, “Oi, Nott! Trade you?”

Theo looked at him for a moment before nodding. He and Daphne (who was wearing a slightly too short Ravenclaw robe) walked over and the two boys swapped. 

“There,” Ron said satisfactorily after his robe was on, “now we all match again.” Harry and Hermione laughed softly before looking around the Common Room. It seemed everyone there had followed suit and swapped too. Pansy was clad in Gryffindor red while Padma was wearing her Slytherin green. Pavarti had apparently swapped with Daphne, and Dean and Neville were both in yellow while Seamus was in blue. Millicent was wearing Hermione’s, while Anthony and Justin had swapped with one another.

“Green is such a beautiful color on you Padma, you’ve got to wear it again.” Harry heard Pansy say as they all walked to the Great Hall. 

Padma giggled and answered, “Maybe around you, I will.” 

Harry smiled to himself. It was actually really nice seeing the Houses come together, especially seeing how close the two in front of him had gotten in just a week. 

Inside the Great Hall, Harry felt his heart swell up with pride. All the students were strewn about, and he could see everyone comparing robes and laughing.

“Let’s sit at the Slytherin table today.” Harry suggested. All the tables were mixed, but the Slytherin table was noticeably less colorful than the others. 

His friends nodded and headed over while Harry went to grab Ginny and Luna (who had traded with one another) to bring them over too. They happily got up and followed Harry over. 

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Hermione said with a smile. The others nodded along in agreement.

“I never knew the Great Hall could look so bright!” Luna beamed. 

“I never knew half these people were all friends.” Ginny added.

“That’s the best part isn’t it? The war brought everyone together in the end.” Luna said and seemed not to notice the silence fall over their section.

Not wanting to let the silence settle, Harry said, “Even Pansy’s participating. Her and Padma seem to be great friends already.”

Hermione nearly choked on her tea as Harry said that, while Ron and the others burst into laughter. Harry stared at them in confusion.

“Are you really that oblivious, mate?” Dean laughed.

“I...they are friends aren’t they?” Harry asked nervously.

“You’re joking. Even Ron knows!” Seamus cackled, causing Ron to frown for a moment before seemingly laughing in agreement. 

Seeing as Harry was still confused, Seamus sighed and said, “They’re gay, mate.”

The look of complete shock on Harry’s face must have been quite the sight as everyone at the table burst out laughing again.

“They are?” Harry finally asked.

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t know if they’re  _ gay _ but Pansy fancies her. It’s all she talks about at night.” Hermione obviously didn’t mind because she smiled softly as she recalled a past conversation where Pansy gushed over Padma.

That didn’t last long though, because soon everyone was back to ragging on Harry for being so oblivious. 

“I’m surprised we even dated with how long it took you to realize I fancied you.” Ginny said. Harry wanted to add that he  _ had _ known, albeit when she was younger, but he felt that would just add more ridicule.

“Next thing you know, Harry’s gonna say he has no idea we’re dating.” Dean said to Seamus and the table laughed loudly. Everyone except Harry, who was sitting there feeling like someone had just slapped him.

“Oh my god...did you not know? It’s been almost three months!” Seamus said in disbelief. 

“Of course I knew!” Harry said defensively. “I might be oblivious but I’m not daft.” 

Everyone laughed again, Harry along with them despite the fact that he actually had no idea his friends were dating. He was beyond happy for them obviously, but they've been acting like a couple since sixth year. It's not Harry's fault he didn't know they finally made it official. Now though Harry was stuck wondering what else he hadn’t noticed.

McGonagall thankfully walked up to the podium before anyone could question Harry further.

“I am so proud to see so many of you participating today.” She started with a smile. “It is my hope that as the months carry on, everyone will take part. Now, I have a few announcements before we eat. First, Quidditch tryouts are only a few weeks away. It is my pleasure to announce this year's captains.”

A list appeared in front of McGonagall as she read, “Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley.”

Uproarious applause flew through the Hall and Ginny ducked her head in embarrassment. Harry threw his arms around her while Ron stood up and yelled, “That's my sister! That's my sister!” 

Once they quieted down, McGonagall continued, “Ravenclaw, Jason Samuels.”

Harry cheered along with everyone, recalling the skills Jason had as a Chaser.

“Hufflepuff, Jessamine Spinnet.”

Harry cheered even louder for her, feeling a surge of pride that Alicia’s sister was now Captain.

“Slytherin, Rachel Popov.”

Again, Harry cheered loudly, remembering her as being a very strong Beater. 

Ginny leaned over and said. “This is going to be quite the season.” and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“To our Eighth Years,” McGonagall resumed, “although I wish it could be different, you will not be permitted to try out for your House’s Quidditch team. You can however use the field freely whenever a game or practice are not in session.”

Ron cursed under his breath but Harry found himself looking around to catch Malfoy’s eye, seeing as he had just predicted this barely two weeks ago. It seemed Malfoy was searching for him too, as they locked eyes simultaneously from different sides of the Slytherin table. Harry just shrugged his shoulders at him, making a half frown with his lips. Malfoy in turn rolled his eyes but gave a small shrug back.

Harry spent the rest of breakfast glancing up at Malfoy and repeating his shrug, Malfoy giving a subtle one back each time. 

-=-=-=-

Throughout the day Harry’s teachers each seemed delighted to see the students participating in Unity Day. Flitwick himself was wearing a shrunken version of Professor Sprout’s robes, and taught his lesson wearing an apron and gardening gloves. During Transfiguration McGonagall had stopped in front of Malfoy and Harry’s desk and smiled. The two were in the middle of arguing about how best to transfigure their latest assignment.

“If I wanted a rat, Potter, I’d go down to the cellar and get one.”

“Well,  _ Malfoy _ , she said into an animal, what would you do?”

“Not a bleeding  _ rat. _ A first year could do that with their eyes closed.” 

Harry tried to glare at Malfoy but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It seemed Malfoy couldn’t either.

“Never did I think I would see the day where you two were working together, let alone sharing clothes.” McGonagall said.

Both Harry and Draco blushed and moved away from each other. Since when were they that close together anyway?

Later that day in Defense, Malfoy once again succeeded at blocking Harry out. It was getting increasingly frustrating for Harry, despite it only being the beginning of the year, to not succeed at doing the same. 

“Ready?” Malfoy asked, wand raised.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes thinking solely of the small, black room he willed to appear.

Instead, the Burrow came up straight away. Harry groaned and tried to recall what memory was playing while he also tried to kick Malfoy out.

“Yes Mum, I know. I’ll do it later.” Ginny said as she walked into the room. She sat on the couch, practically on top of Harry.

Harry in turn wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her temple. “She alright?”

“Just reminding me  _ again _ to mend Dad’s blazer. Honestly, what’s the point of magic if she won’t even let me use it?” Ginny said with a huff. Then she turned around, so their faces were just inches apart. 

“She’s gone now though.” Ginny whispered before bringing their lips together. She straddled his lap and deepened the kiss.

Harry watched as his hands traveled up and down Ginny’s sides, stopping at her waist and pulling her closer. When they came apart, Memory Harry immediately locked his lips to her neck. 

Harry focused all his strength on  _ getting out _ , and it seemed someone was watching over him because they were back in the Defense room not a moment later. Harry took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes.

Malfoy was standing in front of him, arms and wand at his side. Harry felt a strong compulsion to explain himself to Malfoy.

“We didn’t-nothing happened after that.” Harry whispered. Malfoy turned to look at Harry, and his stare made Harry’s blood chill.

“And why,” Malfoy hissed, “would I give a fuck what you and Weasley do?”

Harry gulped. “No I didn’t mean-I just never-we never-”

Malfoy walked the few steps over to Harry and then sunk down so they were eye level. “If you think I spare a single thought on you, let alone who you may or may not be  _ fucking _ , you are sorely mistaken.”

With that, Malfoy stood up swiftly and walked out of the classroom, Harry’s Gryffindor robe billowing behind him.

“Mr. Malfoy!  _ Mr. Malfoy! _ ” Professor Dreada called out. “Mr. Potter, explain?” 

Harry stared at her before stuttering quickly, “B-bathroom.” and he gave a sheepish smile.

The bell rang out a moment later, and Dreada just shook her head in annoyance.

Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry as the rest of the class filed out.

“What was that all about?” Ron asked and Harry just shrugged in confusion, staring at the door.

“Well it was obviously due to a memory. Who was casting? Maybe you saw something Malfoy didn’t want you to know.” Hermione mused.

“No, no he was casting. It was my memory.” Harry said and finally gathered up his bag so the trio could leave.

“What did he see?” Hermione continued.

Harry blushed slightly and answered, “Uh, it was me and Ginny. At the Burrow. Snogging.”

Harry busied himself with his bag as they walked.

“Well that doesn’t make sense, does it? Why would Malfoy storm off because of that?” Ron asked, confusion all over his face.

Hermione began to answer but then stopped. She seemed unsure herself, but also like she was trying to solve another tricky Transfiguration problem.

“What is it?” Harry asked her.

“I don’t know. Could he be-well I mean-maybe Malfoy’s jealous?” Hermione spoke barely above a whisper.

Ron burst out in laughter but Harry was just perplexed.

“You think Malfoy fancies Ginny?” Ron asked while wiping away tears.

Hermione looked as if she were thinking a mile a minute. She opened and closed her mouth so many times it was almost comical.

“Why does it matter anyway? Ginny and I broke up months ago.” Harry said as they neared the Great Hall.

Hermione seemed to finally gather her thoughts, “Maybe he doesn’t know.”

The three entered the Hall in silence, aside from Ron’s quiet laughter. They went over to the Slytherin table again, where the rest of their friends (and Malfoy, Harry just happened to notice) were already sitting.

The three sat down and quickly grabbed food, Ron joined in the chatter immediately. Ginny had been explaining her ideas for the Quidditch team to Dean and Ron seemed to have no problem sharing his own ideas.

He and Hermione however were still quiet. Hermione had the same expression she wore when she was close to solving something. Harry himself was just confused.

_ Jealous? _ What had Hermione meant by that? Did Malfoy actually fancy Ginny? Or maybe he just wanted a girlfriend?

Harry tried to catch Malfoy’s gaze like this morning, but he was staring pointedly at his plate. The one time Harry saw his eyes lifted, they were glaring holes into Ginny’s face. It took Blaise literally waving a hand in his face to get Malfoy to look away.

As dinner was nearing a close, Pansy and Millicent got up and instructed all of the Eighth Years to stay out of the Common Room until party time. Then they nearly flew with excitement to go set up.

Almost a half hour later, the pair returned to gather the waiting Eighth years, who had all traveled to the Library to wait for the festivities. The entire time they were waiting Harry spent trying to figure out why Malfoy was upset. Did he fancy Ginny? And he really was jealous seeing Harry and her together?

“Alright, thank you lot for waiting. Now if you’d please follow us, we have a party to attend!” Millicent called out and the group cheered with her.

Everyone followed behind her and Pansy as they walked to the Common Room, excitement travelling amongst them as they got closer. Once they got to the entrance, Pansy and Millicent said the password in unison and as the door dropped, the other Eighth Years gasped in amazement.

The girls had spared no expense decorating. They had strung garlands around the room that slowly changed colors, paper cranes that playfully chased one another, and bottles of Firewhisky that drifted through the space for people to drink when they please.

“This looks fucking awesome!” Seamus yelled and ran into the room, closely followed by everyone else. 

Everyone ran to different parts of the room, some to the cauldron filled with a strange glittery and sparkling drink, others to the seemingly infinitely stocked candy wall. Harry himself went to the cauldron.

“...from Honeydukes and spiked with brandy.” Pansy finished, pouring herself and Padma glasses. Sounded good enough to Harry, so he got himself a glass too. He took a sip, and was surprised at how good it was. 

Once everyone settled in and had drinks in their hands, Pansy climbed onto one of the tables.

“Now that everyone’s drinking, the  _ fun  _ can really start!”

Millicent climbed up next to her, holding a bag of candy, and continued, “Us Slytherins are quite fond of party games. I’m sure you’ve all heard of the Muggle game ‘Truth or Dare’?”

Harry heard Daphne let out a quiet laugh, and he recalled the stories Malfoy and Blaise had been...sharing.

“Perfect! Well, I’m going to assume you’ve also heard of Spin the Bottle?” More nods followed and Millicent pulled out a piece of candy from her bag.

“These candies are courtesy of George Weasley. When you eat one, for the next two hours, any lie you tell turns you the color of your candy. Everyone following?”

“You lie, you turn blue, got it.” Blaise said, giving a thumbs up. Harry looked over to him and saw Malfoy sulking beside him. His stomach twisted at that so he quickly looked away. 

“Correct Blaise,” Pansy took over, “We bought just enough for everyone here to take one.” She smiled sweetly before continuing. “Before anyone freaks, the candy doesn’t have any Veritaserum in it. That would be kind of illegal. It knows you’re lying based on heart beat or whatever, some Muggle science.” 

Hermione seemed pleased to hear that, and she whispered something to Ron with a proud look on her face. 

“So the game here is Truth or Spin! Slytherin dorm used to play it all the time. Basically it’s just a combination of the two games but if you refuse your truth or dare, you spin the bottle and snog whoever it lands on. The kiss has to last at least seven seconds, but can go longer if you both want it too.” Millicent said with a wink.

“The candy is to ensure you aren’t lying when it’s your turn. It adds a bit of a stake. So, who wants to play?” Pansy finished and everyone started walking over to get their candy.

As everyone ate their piece, Pansy grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky from above her and drained the last of it. Seamus and the others cheered her on.

Harry chewed his purple candy quickly and joined the others in forming a circle on the floor. He sat beside Ron and Neville while Pansy placed the now empty bottle in the center.

“I’ll give it a spin, and whoever it lands on asks the first question.” Millicent said.

The bottle whipped around quickly before landing on Blaise. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Considering the dares he and Malfoy had already revealed, this was one way to get the game started.

“Alright then!” Blaise said, a gleam in his eye, as he spun the bottle to pick his victim.

The bottle came to a stop on Seamus. 

“Truth, got to start off easy.” a few boo’s left the group and Seamus just shrugged.

“If you and Dean weren’t dating, who here would you shag?”

Both Seamus and Dean laughed and Seamus easily answered, “You.”

Multiple reactions came from the others but both Seamus and Dean continued laughing. 

“What can I say, I have a type!” Seamus bellowed and collapsed into Dean’s lap with more laughter. 

After recovering, Seamus spun the bottle, having it land on Daphne.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare, I actually want this game to be fun.” Daphne said, and a chorus of ‘ooh’s’ rang through the group.

Seamus shook his head at her, but a wide smile was on his face. “Let me think…I dare you to go sit on the lap of the most attractive person in the room. Excluding Theo!” Seamus added quickly.

Daphne scoffed, “Is that all you’ve got Finnigan? I thought Gryffindors would be better at this.” 

She got up and walked confidently over to Anthony Goldstein. He seemed half proud of himself but also terrified of moving.

“Hands to yourself, Goldstein.” Theo muttered.

Anthony actually threw his hands in the air and yelled, “Of course!” 

“Lighten up, Theo! We all know you’re a big softie.” Ron said, surprising basically everyone, especially after Theo laughed.

Daphne curled herself into Anthony’s lap, her long legs hanging off his left side while she wrapped an arm around his waist for balance. Goldstein seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

The game continued on, Sue Li doing body shots off Justin, Justin revealing he was colorblind (“Quidditch matches are hell.”), Michael refused his truth of what his last sex dream was about, and instead snogged Susan, and Parvarti doing her best impression of Flitwick singing the school’s anthem. As more drinks were consumed, a nice buzz fell over the group. Parvarti spun the bottle, and it landed on Pansy.

“Dare.”

“I dare you...to give my sister a hickey.” Parvarti said with a smirk. The group went wild, and both Pansy and Padma were blushing madly. Padma was also glaring daggers at her sister.

“Who knew Ravenclaws could be so cruel.” Neville said loudly, riling the group up more.

Pansy huffed before turning to Padma.

“If it’s ok with you, we Slytherins have a sort of  _ bet _ placed on whoever forgoes a dare. I haven’t lost yet.” Pansy said, trying to sound confident but her hands were wringing together seemingly out of her control.

Padma just nodded her head and moved her hair to one side of her neck. The group was yelling and clapping as Pansy straddled Padma’s waist and began kissing a spot on her neck.

Harry looked away then, eyes drifting over to Malfoy. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Malfoy was already staring at him. Malfoy’s eyes darted away quickly and Harry sighed. What was up with him?

Pansy finally climbed off Padma, pleased with her work, and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Hannah, who picked dare as well.

“Bold choice.” Pansy mused.

Hannah just shrugged. “I’ve got nothing to lose.” Something in her voice seemed like a challenge and Pansy gave her a surprised look.

“Watch out for this one Pans, I’ve been inside her mind…” Blaise said, mouthing “she’s crazy”. 

Hannah laughed happily. “If we’re going by Occlumency, the memories I’ve seen of  _ you _ are far worse. Especially the one from Fifth Year?”

Blaise grinned and shook his head. “You’re a sneaky one, you know that?”

Pansy cleared her throat, “Back to the game? I dare you to snog the most attractive person from each house.”

Hannah stared at her, mouth hanging open. 

“You said you had nothing to lose...so.” Pansy said with a shrug.

Hannah squared her shoulders and said, “I just didn’t want you to get offended when I didn’t pick you.”

Another chorus of ‘ooh’s’ rang through the group. Pansy traced a tear down her cheek and frowned. 

Hannah first walked over to Justin and the two shared a kiss that ended in laughter from both parties. She then went over to Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, who pulled her in by the waist and kissed gently. She seemed stunned for a moment after the kiss before walking over to the Gryffindor’s. 

She stood in front of Neville and Harry and seemed to be thinking quickly to herself. She reached her hand out for Harry to take but her face began turning orange.

“Hey! No cheating!” Pansy yelled.

The orange in her skin was quickly replaced with pink as she blushed. Then she grabbed Neville’s hand and pulled him up, avoiding eye contact.

Neville also seemed to be avoiding eye contact, and the pair shared a small peck before Hannah turned abruptly and Neville sat down, cheeks burning.

Everyone was yelling, and Harry clapped Neville on the back with a laugh. He immediately focused back in when Hannah stopped in front of Malfoy. 

Malfoy stood up with an air of indifference. He brushed a strand of Hannah’s hair behind her ear, and Harry found himself staring with rapt attention. Just as Malfoy leaned in for the kiss, his eyes darted to Harry so fast it would have been missed had Harry not been staring so intensely.

Harry stopped looking.

Hannah sat back down and spun the bottle which stopped on Ron.

“Truth.” 

Hannah thought for a moment before asking, “When did you first think of Hermione as more than just a friend?” 

The Eighth Years collectively ‘awwed’ at the question, no one caring it wasn’t on the ‘juicy’ side.

Ron smiled to himself and said, “In all honesty? Third Year, right after Hermione punched Malfoy in the face.” 

Gasps and shocked faces followed by laughter enveloped the circle. Malfoy himself seemed taken aback, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“Granger... _ PUNCHED _ you!” Blaise yelled through tears. 

Malfoy finally composed himself. “Yes, Granger punched me. But I was undoubtedly being a git, so I think it evens out.”

Just then Millicent jumped up and tackled Hermione into a bone crushing hug, closely followed by Pansy. 

“You don’t understand-”

“I’ve always wanted-”

“God, he’s such an arse-”

“You’re a legend!”

The girls yelled over one another as they hugged Hermione.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Aren’t you two supposed to be my friends?”

Pansy rolled her eyes and Millicent said, “Sometimes friends want to punch one another.”

Harry laughed along with everyone and watched Malfoy. He felt strange, seeing Malfoy interact naturally with his friends. He was glad Malfoy was finally talking. And he seemed to be enjoying himself, regardless of what was going on earlier. 

Ron leaned over and spun the bottle, and it landed on Blaise. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell us who you’d shag out of everyone here.” 

Blaise raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Well, given the chance and permission, I’d most like to ‘shag’ Parvarti. But of course, we’d be making love.” Blaise winked, causing people to groan in disgust and Theo shoved him. Parvarti was staring at him like she was trying to solve something. 

“What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to offend you Parvarti.”

“Oh no, I was waiting for you to change colors.” she answered sheepishly. 

Blaise shook his head, “No lies here,  _ believe  _ me.” and Parvarti began blushing madly. Blaise even seemed slightly embarrassed, and he spun the bottle before anyone could say something.

“Oh good, Draco! I’ve been waiting for your turn all evening.” Blaise said as the bottle stilled on his friend.

Harry watched as the pair had one of their usual silent conversations. Malfoy seemed slightly frantic and Blaise seemed to be back to his mischievous self.

“Truth or dare?”

Malfoy stared at his friend for a long moment before hissing out, “Truth.”

Blaise stared at Malfoy right back, their eyes communicating faster than Harry could decipher. 

“Who here have you had the most fantasies about, excluding me, of course.” Blaise asked, winking at Draco.

Malfoy finally looked away from Blaise, scanning the group. Harry tried to catch his eye, but Malfoy skipped right over him. Whatever Malfoy was thinking of saying obviously wasn’t the truth, as his skin started to turn a lovely shade of pale blue.

“Ah ah ah, only the truth now, come on.” Blaise said, wagging his finger.

Instead of answering, Malfoy leaned over and grabbed the bottle.

He seemed hesitant to spin it, and it seemed that's what Blaise was counting on. The look in his eyes was almost sinister, and if Harry didn't already know they were friends, he'd guess Blaise was trying to do Malfoy in.

Malfoy spun the bottle.

“Are you sure that's what you want to do? You could wind up getting Longbottom, or Weasley, perhaps even your dashing-" 

Malfoy threw himself at Blaise, their lips connecting harshly. The force of the impact sent the two flying back. Harry had been so focused on what Blaise was saying he didn't even notice the bottle had landed on him again. 

The pair were still going at it, and unlike when Malfoy had kissed Hannah, Harry couldn't look away. 

Blaise’s hands were splayed across Malfoy’s back, holding him in place. Harry wasn't quite sure, but hadn't it been seven seconds by now? Why were they still kissing? And why were they so...into it? Why did he care? 

“Time’s up!” Millicent yelled. Malfoy got up so quickly Harry almost got whiplash. Blaise sat up slower, saying, “Every time I kiss you Malfoy, it becomes more and more of a struggle to tell myself I'm straight.” 

The group laughed loudly as Malfoy settled back into his spot, still breathing heavily. Harry seemed to be the only one caught up on Blaise nonchalantly saying they've kissed before. Multiple times it would seem. 

Not that Harry cared, and it was probably during the Slytherins playing this same game by themselves. 

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the bottle had stopped in front of him.

The Cheshire cat had nothing on the smile plastered on Blaise's face. 

Whatever silence Draco had been brooding in earlier was all gone as he loudly said, “Potter! Of  _ fucking  _ course!”

Harry had a feeling Malfoy wasn't referencing their class seating though.

Again, the group erupted in laughter. The fact that they had been drinking during the entire game only heightened their already rowdy reactions. “Alright then, Chosen One. Truth or Dare?”

Harry didn't know what to choose. What would Malfoy ask him to do? What would he ask him to confess?

“Truth.” Harry settled on and the group oohed in anticipation. 

"Ask him something juicy!" Seamus called out.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. He thought for a moment before saying, "Who do you really think is a better seeker, me or you?"

The group reacted accordingly, Harry staying quiet in thought. His immediate response would be himself, but he wanted to actually think about it. 

"I think...if we were competing against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it'd be you. Great form, technique, and you seemed to always have eyes on the snitch." Harry shrugged, "but Gryffindor versus Slytherin, me. You spent more time taunting me than you would trying to get the snitch. You'd lose focus, but we were both pretty shit to one another during matches."

The Slytherins all burst out laughing at that, and Malfoy glared at them.

"But overall?" He asked, pointedly ignoring the Slytherins "oh he was very distracted those matches!"

"Overall, by only a slight margin, you." Harry answered honestly.

The group cheered again, Malfoy and Harry still staring at one another with small smiles. 

The game continued on for only a few more rounds, the candy's effect starting to disappear. They were all just happy to be hanging out with one another and drinking the apparently endless supply of firewhisky floating around. Harry and Malfoy had both gotten up a few times to mingle and were now seated beside each other.

"So, you and Weasley...how's that?" Malfoy asked, overly nonchalant.

Harry turned his face towards him with confusion. His face was flushed, from the alcohol or the question Harry wasn't sure."Ginny? Ginny and I broke up months ago."

The shock on Malfoy's face was extremely apparent. "I didn't-I hadn't realized. Sorry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "No worries. You don't read the  _ Prophet _ I'm guessing?" 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I tend to stay away."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, understanding exactly what he meant. 

“We’re still friends. It was really amicable.” Harry said after a minute. 

Malfoy just hummed in response. He still seemed to be surprised at the news. It was pretty funny, Harry thought to himself, since it had been all over the  _ Prophet _ and really any other media outlet when people found out. 

Malfoy didn't stay beside him much longer. He made an awkward sentence about "seeing Harry for the night" and promptly walked off to the other side of the room.

Harry, despite everything that had happened already, was still surprised to see the Slytherins mingling freely with everyone. Even Daphne and Theo who barely spoke at all were talking to people. As the party continued around him Harry took a moment to himself. He watched everyone smiling and laughing, some people dancing and others laughing together. If this was any indication to how the year would go, Harry was actually looking forward to it.

-=-=-=-

“Alright then, I'll go first.” Draco said as he stood up. They were back in Defense class and Dreada had them casting once again. The weekend had left the Eighth Years out of commission, with the party raging well into sunup on Saturday. Those who managed to go to the Great Hall for dinner brought back much needed sustenance for everyone else. If McGonagall suspected anything, which she most definitely had, she kept her mouth shut.

Back in the classroom, Harry concentrated intensely on blocking Malfoy as he casted the spell.

A small, black room.

With a sense of accomplishment, Harry celebrated at successfully casting the spell. It only lasted a moment before Harry’s eyes adjusted. He realized with horror where he was just before three loud bangs came from his right.

“Get up boy! Dudley’s breakfast should be ready by now!” Vernon’s voice rang out through the door. He threw open the grate and peered in, his beady eyes landing on Harry’s still form.

“Get up, dammit!” 

Little Harry sat up on his mat and tugged on the light cord, illuminating the small space.

Harry’s eyes locked onto his few prized possessions, small soldiers he had nicked from Dudley. Just like he did every morning, Harry hid them under his mat and silently prayed they wouldn't be found.

Little Harry drew his small legs from under the shelf and crawled out of the cupboard. Harry was so absorbed in watching the scene play it that he forgot Malfoy was even there.

It had been so long since he'd been there, been under that cupboard, that he was stunned seeing it again.

Little Harry quickly got to work turning on the stove and grabbing a pan. He looked around the fridge for eggs and bacon, finding them quickly and putting them down on the counter.

Dudley ran in from the hall, crashing into the counter and causing one of the eggs to fly to the ground.

Harry felt himself tense as he sank to his knees and tried to clean up the mess before someone saw. Petunia walked in before he could finish.

“You've gone and made another mess, have you! You're lucky we didn't leave you out on the street you rotten boy, and this is how you thank us?” she spat, stepping around the egg shells. 

“Your good for nothing father wouldn’t even be proud of you.” she muttered before leaving the kitchen to sit next to her husband in the other room.

Little Harry wiped his eyes hard, stopping the tears that had surfaced. Harry wanted to scream, to tell himself she was lying, that Harry was worth so much more than this life.

Without warning, Harry was back in the classroom. Malfoy was staring at the ground, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“What-did I cast the spell?” Harry asked. He had no idea how he'd done it.

“No.” Malfoy swallowed thickly. “I just...I left.”

Malfoy looked up finally, and then sat down across from Harry.

“Your turn.”

Harry looked at Malfoy in confusion. “But I didn't-”

“Yes well, you were never going to get it today anyway so let's just move on.” Malfoy rushed out. 

Harry didn't know how to argue against that, so he just stood up. Malfoy gave him a nod and Harry casted the spell.

He was transported into the same black room as before. Harry looked around, nothing but darkness surrounded him. 

Malfoy must have succeeded, Harry mused to himself. Harry was about to leave when he heard a voice.

“Come on then, or are you scared?”

Was that...Blaise? How come Harry couldn't see him?

“Piss off.” Malfoy answered.

Harry spun around helplessly. The black expanse began cracking, white lines forming down the center. Harry slipped through one of them and fell onto a mattress.

Malfoy was in front of Harry, lying casually on the bed next to Pansy. He was running a hand through her hair lazily but neither of them seemed interested in the fact. 

Millicent and Theo were sat on the ground next to Blaise and, Harry noticed with a jolt, Crabbe and Goyle. Judging by how young they all looked, Harry guessed it was Fourth Year.

“I'm not kissing you.” he said, making Harry turn in surprise.

Blaise was frowning at Malfoy from his spot on the floor. “But that's how you play.”

It was then that Harry noticed the empty bottle in between the group. Just as Harry realized what they were playing, the room around them grew fuzzy, and whatever Blaise had continued to say was muddled in Harry’s mind.

“Well I told you all I didn't want to play in the first place.” Malfoy said, sitting up with his own frown.

“But you kissed Pansy.” Millicent reminded.

Malfoy scowled at her. “But that didn't mean anything.”

Blaise perked up, “But kissing me would?”

Draco groaned into his hands. “No. I just meant Pansy and I would never date, it doesn't matter if we kiss.”

The fuzziness returned and again Blaise's words were cut off. Harry realized with a gasp what was happening. It had happened every time Snape used the spell on him.

Malfoy was panicking. Whatever happened in this memory, he didn't want Harry to see. He was trying to kick Harry out but he wasn't following the proper ways of blocking someone.

Harry tried leaving the memory himself, like Malfoy had done only a few minutes ago, but he couldn't find his way out. For the first time in two years Harry wished he'd been good at Occlumency. 

“-I might have a chance with you?” Blaise finished, batting his eyelashes.

“Leave him alone,” Pansy scolded the group, “just because Draco is holding out for Boy Wonder doesn't mean we can mock him.”

The memory distorted once again, and Harry heard vague laughing and the distinct sound of Malfoy scowling at someone.

When the memory came back to normal, Malfoy was standing and Blaise was walking toward him like a tiger hunting its prey.

“...and pretend I'm him.” Blaise murmured as he drew closer to Malfoy.

Harry wanted to look away but he was frozen in place. He didn't know if it was his or Malfoy’s heart he felt beating out of his chest but he did know it was Malfoy’s anger he was feeling.

Blaise brought his hand up to the side of Malfoy’s face and gently pulled him closer until they were only inches apart.

Harry was sure it was his heart. No, it was definitely Malfoy’s.

Blaise closed the gap between them, slotting his lips over Malfoy’s. Blaise placed a hand on Malfoy’s hip, pulling him closer.

Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco tilted his chin up to the taller boy, or the skip of his heartbeat when Blaise pulled him closer.

Blaise pulled back, and Harry barely got a moment to see Malfoy’s face before he put his classic scowl back on.

“See? If you can kiss me like that, you'll have no problem getting P-”

Harry felt a horrible pull on his shoulders, and then he was sprawled across the Defense classroom floor.

Harry groaned as he picked himself up. The few students who weren't currently under the spell themselves were staring at him and Malfoy in shock. 

Speaking of Malfoy, Harry had seen him turn red before, but never this  _ bright _ before. He was practically glowing. 

Professor Dreada ran over quickly. “What happened? Who was casting?”

Harry raised his hand meekly.

“What went wrong?” Professor Dreada asked again, looking more concerned when neither boy answered.

“Well...er,” Harry started but he didn't know what to say. Malfoy freaked out when I saw him making out with his best mate during a game of spin the bottle? 

Harry snuck a glance at Malfoy, but he didn't even seem to realize Dreada had walked over. Instead he was staring at the wall across the room with a grim expression.

“Potter, what happened?” Dreada asked more forcefully.

Harry tore his gaze from Malfoy and quickly lied, “It was a memory from the war. The fighting. I think Malfoy...kind of froze after seeing it.”

Dreada’s face changed from one of worry to one of pity. “I see.” she whispered.

“Would you escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing please Mr. Potter.” Dreada asked quietly as she conjured up a pass for the two.

Harry nodded and took the note. He started to walk away before noticing Malfoy was still rooted in place. Unsure of what to do, Harry walked back over and gently placed his hand on Malfoy’s arm.

“We're going to the Hospital Wing, ok Malfoy?” Harry said just as gently.

Draco gave the barest hint of a nod, and let Harry lead him out of the room.

Blaise, having just blocked Hannah from entering his mind, gave Harry a confused look as they walked out.

The Defense classroom wasn't far from the Hospital Wing but because Malfoy was so put out of it, they were barely halfway there.

All of a sudden, Malfoy seemed to come back to himself. “Where are we? Where are we going?” he asked with a groan.

At the sound of Harry’s voice, Draco practically flew to the other side of the hallway.

“Malfoy stop! Professor Dreada told me to take you to the Hospital Wing.”

Malfoy didn't walk back over. “I don't need the Hospital Wing.”

Harry sighed. “You were completely out of it, Malfoy. We need to make sure-”

“How much did you see?”

“How much did I-what?” Harry’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Of the...memory. Did you,” Malfoy was turning red again, “hear everything?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, “I didn't see everything. But I did see you and Blaise kiss.”

Harry expected Malfoy to tackle him for saying it outloud, but that didn't even seem to bother him.

“Listen, my friends, they like to tease me. But everything they said, they were joking. I don't actually-I've never-they were taking the piss…” Malfoy started to sound frantic, so Harry cut him off.

“You blocked almost everything they said, Malfoy.” 

Blaise whispering, “ _ just pretend I'm him _ .” flashed through Harry’s mind, but he shook it away.

Malfoy let out a long sigh. He looked skeptical but also relieved. He sank slowly onto the ground and rested his head in his hands.

“I should probably take you to the Hospital Wing now.” Harry said after a moment.

Malfoy groaned and lifted his head. “I don't need the Hospital Wing.”

Harry shook his head in disagreement, “Yes you do, you could barely move.”

“I'm fine, Potter.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Malfoy, I really think-”

“For fucks sake Potter! I'm not going to the Hospital Wing, ok? If you're really that concerned, bring me to the Common Room.”

Harry was beyond confused. Malfoy had just went through so many emotions in the past five minutes that Harry didn't know what to do. Was Malfoy angry with him? Or was he deranged from the Occlumency? He looked like he needed the Hospital Wing, and Harry silently apologized to Hermione for always ignoring her attempts to bring him in. Whatever the case was, Harry couldn't leave Malfoy alone in this state.

“Ok, let's go.”

Malfoy shot Harry a look and then raised his eyebrow in question.

“To the Common Room. Let's go.” Harry walked up to Malfoy and stuck out his arm to help him up.

Malfoy took the arm begrudgingly and stood up.

“I think I can take it from here.” Malfoy tried to sneer, but his usual bitterness wasn't present.

Harry let go and the two walked to the Common Room in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts.

Harry for one, was trying to figure out what had gotten Malfoy so worked up. Malfoy had seemed so bothered by the fact that he had to kiss Blaise. 

Was Malfoy homophobic?

Harry glanced at Malfoy, but he was looking straight ahead with a frown.

At the party Pansy and Millicent threw, Malfoy hadn't seemed bothered when he had to kiss Blaise. If anything, he'd seemed more bothered that he had to kiss Hannah.

Bloody hell.

“ _ just pretend I'm him.” _

Holy shit. Was Malfoy gay?

_ “You could wind up getting Longbottom, or Weasley...” _

Holy shit. Malfoy’s gay. That's what he didn't want Harry to see from that memory. That's what he had been blocking out. His friends were probably teasing him about a boy he fancied, and he didn't want Harry to know.

“You know Malfoy,” Harry began casually as they reached the Common Room door.

Malfoy muttered the password, “family” dripping off his tongue like a poison.

He gave no indication that he was listening, but Harry followed him through the door and continued anyway.

“If you're um, gay, no one would judge you. If that's what you're worried about.”

Malfoy had stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly around to Harry, his eyebrows drawn together.

“Excuse me?”

Harry stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the armchair for balance.

“I'm only saying, if that was what you were blocking, it's totally cool. But if you aren't gay, that's cool too! But if you are, once again, it's totally cool.” Harry could have punched himself. Why was he still talking, and  _ why  _ was Malfoy still moving closer?

“Potter, I don't know what type of superior god-complex mind you have where you think everyone needs your blessing in their life, but I certainly do not, nor do I want it.” Malfoy took another step closer and since when was the wall so close to them?

“I've come to terms with who I am, I don't need your permission to be happy.” Malfoy spat.

Harry shook his head and waved his hands frantically.

“No, no that's not what I meant at all! I know you don't need my permission! I just wanted you to know that if you were gay, it wouldn't change anything between us!”

“Yes, and thank  _ god  _ for that.” Malfoy said dryly. He turned around swiftly and sank into the sofa behind them. Harry stayed standing, watching Malfoy curiously as he rubbed at his temples.

“What was it, in the memory, that you didn't want me to hear?” Harry asked.

Malfoy glared at him, but the blood was rushing to his cheeks again. “There's a reason I didn't want you to hear it, Potter. That's why you didn't.” 

For some unknown reason, Harry pressed on. “Was it about a boy?”

Malfoy stood up with a groan, his hands rubbing his face slowly, “Bloody hell Potter, I'm not telling you.” But his cheeks were reddening more and more. 

“I just-”

“I'm going to go shower, and if you ask me one more thing I'll hex you so badly, even Madame Pomfrey won't be able to heal you.” And with that, Malfoy went down to their room, and Harry sank into the chair, a strange and unfamiliar feeling floating around his stomach.

-=-=-=-

In all honesty, Harry should have known what Blaise was planning. But it had been almost a month since he’d won the potion, how was Harry supposed to remember?

So when Blaise handed Harry a drink and asked him to give it to Malfoy, how was he supposed to know what was about to happen? Harry had handed Malfoy the glass as he walked past him in the Common Room. Malfoy had mumbled a thank you and sipped it, and that was that.

Harry, Neville, and Hannah reviewed notes for Herbology and Draco continued to read on the sofa. An hour later, nothing still, and everyone began packing up to get ready for bed.

So the next morning when Harry woke up to Malfoy sitting on his bed, you could say he was a little surprised.

"Finally," Malfoy said, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. "Breakfast is going to be out soon and I'd actually like to eat at some point, so please  _ get up _ ."

Harry was so confused that he just sat there. Malfoy rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath before standing up and ripping the blankets right off Harry.

"If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving without you."

Harry's mind was just a loop of  _ what the fuck? _ as he got dressed and washed up. He took closer to ten minutes but Malfoy waited the whole time. He even put the blankets back on Harry's bed for him.

They walked up the stairs together, and at the top Hermione and Ron were waiting as usual. Also with them were Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne and Theo. Each of them seemed to be struggling to hold back their emotions, whether that appeared to be laughter or worry.

"Morning, Draco. How are you feeling?" Blaise asked with an overly bright smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Fine. What's wrong with you?" 

Blaise lifted his hands in defense. Malfoy turned towards Harry and said, "Can we go now?" and started to walk away.

Harry didn't know what to do besides follow him. All the others followed suit, whispering behind them.

"Honestly, they're acting like a right bunch of twats this morning. What crawled up their asses and died?" Malfoy said as the whispering increased behind them.

Harry shrugged and Malfoy continued on, "What are we, some sort of spectacle?" 

Once again, Harry was utterly confused. They reached the Great Hall not long after and all walked to the Eighth Year table. 

Harry expected Malfoy to go to the left as usual, but instead he continued walking with Harry and sat down beside him.

"Oi! That's my seat." Ron said defensively.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "You've sat here every day, I think you can manage."

Ron crossed his arms, "That's my best mate."

Malfoy actually laughed at that, and from the other side of the table, the Slytherins all chattered excitedly.

"Actually Weasley, I'm his best mate. So if you could kindly sit a space down and shut up, that'd be great." 

Everyone else at the table was left with wide eyes, staring at the two.

"Gregory's Unctuous Unction!" Hermione gasped, and then everyone turned to look at Blaise.

He promptly stood up and took a bow.

"Excellent work, Hermione! Yes, it's true, last night the water Harry so graciously gave to our beloved Draco contained my winning potion. As the drinker, Draco now believes that Harry, the server, is his best friend. Won't this be fun!"

Most of the table erupted into laughter, and the rest laughed slightly but seemed unsure. They ate breakfast in a weird tense yet excited bubble. Malfoy was sitting so close to Harry that their arms brushed against one another constantly, though Malfoy paid it no mind. At one point he even grabbed toast off Harry's plate and ate it like it was no big deal.

"How long is this going to last?" Ron asked Blaise after a while.

Blaise shrugged, "Hopefully the full two days, but who's to say. Not longer than that though."

"Is Malfoy going to remember any of this?"

Malfoy stood up then, obviously fed up with the conversation.

"I don't know what type of shit you've all been doing, but this is completely immature. Harry and I have been best friends since...well since  _ forever! _ So if you'd all kindly fuck off."

Malfoy grabbed his bag and then picked up Harry’s as if he did it everyday.

“Come on then, Harry.” Malfoy said expectantly. Harry looked to the others who gave him various looks of confusion and glee. 

Malfoy let out a small cough behind him. Harry turned around, grabbing his bag, and followed Malfoy out the Great Hall.

“Uh Malfoy,” Harry started, “how’re you feeling?” 

Malfoy gave him an odd look. “Alright? What are you on about?”

Harry laughed nervously, “Nothing, nothing. Nevermind."

Malfoy gave him an amused smile, "You wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You're acting all weird."

Harry just let out a series of sounds in response. He felt bad, like somehow he was taking advantage of Malfoy. Obviously this wasn't his fault but he was almost positive Real Malfoy wouldn't be keen on what was happening. 

The rest of the walk to Charms was uneventful, as was class itself. Or it would have been. 

Halfway through Flitwicks lecture, Malfoy nudged Harry with his elbow. When the other boy looked at him, he slid a piece of parchment between them.

Drawn on a small section was a quick doodle of Harry and Malfoy, Harry's head engulfed in the Bubble-Head charm they were studying. Malfoy had enchanted it so little bubble doodles floated up from his mouth. It was actually a good drawing and Harry was reminded of the ones Malfoy used to taunt him with when they were children.

Underneath the drawing Harry quickly wrote "you should be taking notes" which got the fast reply "these are my notes". They went back and forth like that until Flitwick dismissed them a half hour later.

As they walked to their next class, Harry couldn't help but notice all the people staring at them. But not the usual stares he got, these were cold, suspicious.

"Of course people are staring, Harry." Draco said after Harry voiced his thoughts aloud.

"But, they've never looked at me like that before."

Draco gave him a small smile, "That's because you've never done anything to deserve it." 

Harry immediately wished he could take back his original statement. Of course people would be looking at him differently when he was with Malfoy.

"You don't deserve-"

Draco cut him off with a look, "Yes, I do. I've done some awful shit, Harry. Even if I don't agree with it now, or even then, it doesn't change what I did." 

Harry wanted to argue but he also knew Malfoy was right. It wasn’t like people were judging him under false pretences. But then again, Harry argued with himself as he trailed behind Malfoy, it’s not like Malfoy had much say in the matter. His trial had brought light to a lot of horrors he had faced and now- however slowly- Malfoy seemed to be revealing some that had been yet uncovered.

Transfiguration went by smoothly, both of them taking actual notes this time. At the end of it Ron walked over to Harry and Draco. 

"I'll see you at lunch." Malfoy said before leaving with the rest of the Eighth Years to Arithmancy. 

Right when he left, Ron started questioning him. 

"So? What's he said? Is he being weird? Has he revealed any deep secrets to his best mate?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's being weird, no he hasn't revealed any secrets. He's just being...friendly. I mean obviously but before when we would talk there was always this underlying tension? Now Malfoy is acting like it's not there. So I guess I am too." 

"This is just wild isn't it? Never thought I'd see the day where you replaced me with  _ Malfoy. _ " Ron said with a grin.

Their free period passed uneventfully. Pansy and Millicent asked Harry the same questions Ron had before they moved onto a different topic. They worked on a Herbology assignment for most of their free period before making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

At lunch Malfoy came over and made Ron move over again, Ron grumbling the whole time. Why it didn’t occur to either of them to sit on opposite sides of Harry was anybody’s guess. As they ate the conversion was more natural than this morning but everyone was still watching Malfoy with rapt attention any time he spoke.

“Could you pass me the salt, Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Here you go,  _ Potter. _ ” Malfoy said with an exaggerated eye roll. He looked at Hermione as if to say “can you believe this shit?” before continuing his meal.

As they were finishing up, Harry stood and grabbed his bag. He looked at Malfoy’s and debated grabbing his too. Malfoy had done it this morning. And Harry didn’t want him to feel more weird than he probably did. Harry picked it up before he could debate any longer. 

“Ready, Malfoy?”

“Merlin’s sake Harry, enough with the Malofy shit. You’re my friend not my professor.”

Harry ducked his head sheepishly and mumbled an apology. He looked at the others at the table who were all snickering quietly.

With each step towards their next class Harry filled with dread. Defense had been difficult all year so far, mainly because of their lesson plan. Harry feared that today Malfoy would feel no qualms with sharing his memories. The only problem was he knew Real Draco would. Should he tell Professor Dreada what Blaise had done? He didn’t want to get Blaise in trouble but he also knew this would be taking advantage of Malfoy. 

Luckily, Professor Dreada had other plans for today. They spent the majority of the lesson taking a test Harry had forgotten about (thankfully Snape had drilled all the information into him years ago). And the remainder they had left Dreada allowed them to talk amongst themselves.

Harry tried his best not to talk to Draco without ignoring him. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to him. If Draco was in his right mind and Harry was being honest with himself, he quite enjoyed the few civil chats they've had. Sure, Malfoy was a bit temperamental, storming off in class and such, but Harry couldn’t really blame him. They’d all been through shit, Malfoy just had a different way of processing it.

But talking to Best Mate Draco was unnerving. Harry was quite nervous Malfoy would say something Real Draco would never tell him and in turn, Real Draco would try to kill him. Well not  _ kill  _ him kill him. Whatever Draco would do, Harry would rather not find out. He made sure to keep the conversations surface level but also made sure they were around other people. At meals and class it was easier but down time made it a little harder. 

Right now the two of them were talking to Sue Li and Anthony Goldstein about a new store opening up in Hogsmeade.

The rest of the night was rather tame, all things considered. Dinner went about the same with Ron and Draco fighting over the seat beside Harry. And by fighting he meant Ron sulking as Draco told him to "shove down" once again. 

They spent some time in the Common Room afterwards but both had different class assignments to do. Back in the dormitory Harry feared Blaise would try and stir trouble. He was right.

"For fucks sake." Draco mumbled to himself as he rifled through his clothes.

"Something wrong?" Blaise asked too innocently. 

Draco turned his head and glared at Blaise. "What did you do with my pajamas?" 

Blaise lifted his hands defensively. "Maybe the house elves thought you left them out to be cleaned." 

Draco gave him an unimpressed look, "Really? The house elves took all my clothes?"

Then he paused for a moment. "I did leave one pair…" before digging back into his wardrobe.

"Your best mate could probably lend you something." Blaise offered with a cheeky smile.

Harry stilled in what he was doing. Draco was looking at Blaise with narrowed eyes. Despite the potion, the two managed to have one of their classic nonverbal conversations.

"Yes, I suppose so." Draco answered. When he looked at Harry he was prominently more red than normal. 

Harry looked through his own wardrobe, suddenly self conscious about his pajamas. He realized with sinking horror the only trousers he had were either Gryffindor or Chudley Cannons related. If Real Malfoy woke up wearing those...He reached in for the best looking pair and turned to give them to Malfoy, who had walked over to Harry's bed.

"Thanks." Malfoy said quietly. 

"Course." Harry said, voice tight. Malfoy was going to kill him.

Harry did his best to focus back on getting his books for tomorrow when Blaise let out a small aww.

"It's like he gave you his jersey."

Harry looked over at Malfoy and felt himself start to blush.

Of course the pajama bottoms he lent him were his Gryffindor Quidditch Team sweatpants. They were maroon with golden letters spelling the house name down the left pant leg. On the right pocket was a little "7", Harry's team number. The back, of course, had "Potter" emblazoned on the ass.

To his credit, Malfoy flipped Blaise off and walked to the bathroom to wash up. Harry climbed into bed, having already washed and showered for the night. As he rolled over to place his glasses on the nightstand, he caught a glimpse of a stack of folded clothes under Blaise's bed. Harry sighed but kept his mouth shut. It was probably the last night he would sleep before Draco Malfoy murdered him for emotional damages.

When Harry woke up the next morning he was taken aback. Usually Malfoy was awake and almost ready before Harry climbed out of bed for the day. On the rare occasion Harry was up first, it was usually to shower and so Malfoy would still be out of the room before him.

Today however, Malfoy was sitting at the edge of his bed rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He was toeing on his slippers as he dragged a hand through his hair.

His hair. That was the problem. Harry had never seen Malfoy without his hair perfectly styled. He'd seen him a few times after a shower with his hair wet but even then it still managed to hold some shape.

Right now, Malfoy's hair was messed from sleeping, sticking up at odd angles. His usual slight quiff he was always running his hands through fell flat on his forehead. Like this, Malfoy looked less sharp and cynical. 

He finally stood up, Harry still watching him from where he sat up in bed, turning his back on Harry and stretched. Harry felt his face heat up as his own last name glared at him. It was now Harry realized Malfoy was shirtless. He had never seen the other boy without a shirt, Malfoy seemed to make sure of that. 

As he finished stretching Malfoy let out a long sigh and turned to Harry's direction.

"G'morning." Malfoy mumbled to him as he walked towards the bathroom. 

Harry was too stunned to respond. 

He barely got a glimpse, but whatever it was filled Harry's chest with dread. Across the left side of Malfoy's chest seemed to be a series of scars.

Harry scrambled out of bed and after Malfoy. He threw the bathroom door open, almost hitting Malfoy in the process.

" _ Shit _ ! Harry!" Malfoy exclaimed, grabbing his toothpaste from the floor. As he straightened back up Harry's face fell.

The entire left side of his chest and shoulder were covered in a spiderweb of scars. They seemed to zigzag across him in thick lines. The skin itself looked almost identical to the rest of him except for a slight glossy essence to the scars and a somewhat paler color. 

Harry swallowed thickly and stared at the scar.

"I did that to you." Harry whispered without really meaning to.

Malfoy seemed to get a little antsy under Harry's gaze as he responded, "You did, three years ago, we've moved past it."

"I didn't know it left a scar. I didn't even know what it would do to you I-"

"Harry," Malfoy cut him off gently, "it's ok. I'm still here aren't I?"

"I don't think I ever apologized…" Harry started.

"Harry, if you hadn't apologized do you really think I'd still be your best mate? It was an accident, a one time thing." Malfoy said with a soft smile.

It seemed the potion still had effect. It also seemed like it was rationalizing an incredibly terrible and life threatening fight into a small squabble between mates. Apparently best friends shouldn't try to kill each other in a dirty bathroom. 

The two washed up for the day in silence. It was still kind of odd having Malfoy be near him without a constant scowl. But it was also...nice. 

The rest of the day went by pretty similarly to yesterday. Malfoy waited for him to walk to breakfast, where Ron automatically left a spot for Draco. They went to class, joked around and wrote more notes to each other. Lunch and dinner followed suit. Throughout it all Harry did his best to call Malfoy by his first name. It was definitely odd. The name sounded foreign the first time he said it out loud, but Malfoy had been getting increasingly frustrated at his use of his last name. If Harry could help him be slightly more at ease during this whole process, he would. By the time they were leaving Potions class, it felt almost natural.

After dinner that night, Harry and Ron were sat in front of the fire playing chess. Draco was sitting next to Harry, reading a book. 

Without warning, Draco became comically still. His body tensed and the book dropped onto the ground.

" _ Blaise. _ " he hissed out through gritted teeth.

Despite the countless fights and arguments Harry had had with Malfoy over the years, he had never heard him sound so angry.

"I think the potions run out." Neville whispered from beside them.

Draco turned, spotting Blaise immediately. He seemed to fly past the couch, advancing on Blaise sitting motionless in one of the high tables at the window.

It seemed like the first time Harry had seen Blaise without some type of grin on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock.

Malfoy was standing in front of him now. He drew his arm back quickly and made a fist.

"Protego!" Pavarti yelled from the other side of the room, Malfoy's fist colliding with the barrier inches away from Blaise's face.

Everyone in the Common Room was silent. Malfoy stayed still, breathing heavily. Blaise was holding onto the table tightly, breathing just as hard.

"Downstairs.  _ Now. _ " Malfoy spit out a minute later.

Blaise got up slowly, Malfoy's eyes never leaving him.

"Blaise." Pavarti said from where she stood, her concern apparent.

"I'm fine." Blaise said, giving her a reassuring smile but his eyes told a different story.

Malfoy was still silent, waiting for him to go down the stairs. The pair disappeared and the bottom door slammed shut. A moment later, the second door slammed.

No one spoke in the Common Room still.

"What the  _ FUCK  _ are you playing at Blaise?  _ POTTER _ ? ARE YOU DAFT YOU- _ MUFFLIATO!" _

And with that the Common Room was plunged back into silence. Harry turned back around and looked at Ron, who was sitting with wide eyes. They sat looking at one another for a few moments, just processing what had happened. Their chess game now forgotten, Ron stood and went to sit beside Harry.

"That was…" Ron whispered slowly. 

Harry only nodded in response. 

"What are you gonna do when you go down there for bed?"

Harry hadn't thought about that. Malfoy was obviously not pleased with Blaise's prank. That itself raised more questions, like what was going on downstairs right now? Was Blaise ok? Was Draco?

Harry shrugged in response to Ron. He had no idea.

"You can stay in my room, Neville and Theo wouldn't mind." Ron whispered again.

Harry shook his head, "Thanks but I don't know if we should leave them alone for the whole night. And maybe if I act like nothing is off, Malfoy'll feel better."

Ron mulled over the thought before saying, "You're probably right. Maybe he only blew up because he was embarrassed. He did think he was your best mate for two days straight. Gotta be awful to come to sitting next to you, mate." Ron finished with a small laugh. Harry shoved him slightly and rolled his eyes.

Even though Harry said he would go back to his room that night, that didn't stop him and Ron from being the last two in the Common Room. Right before going into his own room, Ron gave Harry the same message he had that first night.

"If you need anything, just yell."

Harry opened his door slower than usual. It was dark inside, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. He saw Blaise in his bed, sleeping. Malfoy was in his bed too, back to the door. Harry couldn't tell if he was asleep but he assumed he wasn't if the other nights were any indication.

Quietly, he changed into his pajamas and grabbed his things to wash up for the night. He returned from the bathroom and sank into bed, uncertainty running through his mind for tomorrow morning.

Harry woke up to an empty room. Neither Blaise nor Malfoy were in the bathroom either. Harry got dressed relatively quickly and then went up to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him like they always did, concern written across their faces.

“Nothing happened. Last night they were both sleeping and now no one’s even in the room.”

Both of them looked disappointed.

“I hope Malfoy is alright. Last night was…” Hermione trailed off.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, surprising all three of them, “I actually feel kind of bad for him. He spent two days not really himself. And was forced to see your ugly mug the whole time.” He ended with a grin.

Harry pushed him with a laugh and the three made their way to the Great Hall. 

It was weird. Harry knew it had only been two days but he had grown used to Malfoy’s presence around him. As they approached the table Harry’s eyes instantly locked on Malfoy. He was sandwiched between Daphne and Theo, eyes boring into his plate. Their ‘usual’ spot at the opposite end of the table was vacant, just enough space for the three walking over.

“Look at Blaise.” Hermione hissed as the three of them sat down.

Harry and Ron, not subtle at all, snapped their necks to the other boy. He sat across from Malfoy and was alternating picking at his food and staring at Malfoy. He was biting at his bottom lip nervously.

In fact, the entire Slytherin side of the table seemed to be tense. Pansy was talking to her friends but her body language made it obvious she was anxious. Same with Millicent, who was talking just a bit too loudly to be normal.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy’s got them all shitting bricks.” Ron whispered.

The other two nodded in agreement. The rest of breakfast carried on and soon they were all off to class.

Class was awful, if Harry was being honest. For all the worry Harry put into Draco trying to kill him once the potion went away, he hadn't thought of being completely ignored. Going from a tolerable, cautiously friendly but moody Malfoy to best friend Draco to  _ this _ was almost too much. Each class Malfoy ignored Harry. He sat almost at the edge of his seat to be as far from the other boy as possible. He kept all of his parchment and quills directly in front of him, staring straight ahead and diligently taking notes. 

The only indication he gave that Harry was even a  _ person _ was tensing up as he pulled out a new piece of parchment. This piece had doodles and notes the two had scribbled on yesterday, talking back and forth during their classes. It was sneaky and it was fun and quite frankly Harry missed it.

This Malfoy was balls.

-=-=-=-

The silent treatment persisted throughout lunch, the rest of classes, dinner, and evening activities. It seemed like Malfoy was ignoring everyone. Back in the Common Room he sat next to Theo and Daphne again. He was leaning slightly on Daphne, who was running a hand through the hair on the back of his head. It seemed those two were the only ones who got a pass from exclusion. Despite sitting with them all day, Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy utter a single word.

Harry finally had enough, saying good night to his friends and going downstairs early. He undressed and put on his pajamas. He grabbed his things to wash up and headed for the bathroom.

In the middle of brushing his teeth, the door opened again. Harry turned to see who it was and was face to face with Malfoy. He too was already in his pajamas, shirtless. 

Harry tried not to.

Really, he did. 

But his eyes flicked down to the scars and then back up. He and Malfoy locked eyes and Harry could feel his face burn up.

Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment before turning to the sink in front of him. Harry stared straight ahead at his own mirror. A long moment passed before he stole a glance at Malfoy. He still hadn’t made any move to grab his toothbrush but was instead gripping the side of the counter so hard his knuckles were turning white. Harry looked away.

“I didn’t want you to see them because I didn’t want you to apologize.” Malfoy said quietly after another moment.

Harry whipped his head to him but Malfoy was staring at his scars through his mirror. Harry quickly rinsed his mouth and then turned back to Malfoy.

“I didn’t realize it would leave a scar. I didn’t even know what it would do.” Harry said just as quietly.

Malfoy took in a breath, “Ha-Potter,” he corrected, “You said that this morning. I know.”

Harry had to stop the little smile from forming at the other boys slipup. “I guess. But that didn’t really feel like you, you know? I want the real Draco to know too.” 

Malfoy’s lips twisted at the use of his first name. “Are we really doing that?” 

Harry shrugged the smile coming out slightly, “It seems weirder to act like we hadn’t been saying our first names the past two days.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes at that.

“Do you remember everything? Like, were you in control of what you were doing.” Harry asked. He wasn’t sure how long Malfoy would let this conversation go on.

“I remember everything. It wasn’t like I was someone else or under Imperius. It did exactly what it said it would. I thought we were best friends.” Draco said.

He looked at Harry through the mirrors, “The memories I had that proved how  _ not true _ the potion was kind of...disappeared? So when everyone was trying to ask how long we’d been friends I got annoyed because I knew it was true but couldn’t find anything to back it up?”

Harry nodded. He was no stranger to their past. 

“When you weren’t around I was perfectly fine. Blaise would-” Draco stopped for a moment. A pink tint started to crawl across his face and down to his chest.

“Blaise would talk about you while you weren’t there, to see how I would react.” Draco seemed lost in thought for a second, obviously recalling something Blaise had said. His skin turned slightly pinker.

“But anyway, when you  _ were  _ around I just wanted to be near you.” Draco laughed a little to himself, “I remember thinking you were acting so odd that first morning and I was trying to figure out why. Now I know why.” 

Harry let out a small laugh. The two stayed silent for a moment. Harry gathered up his things and headed for the door.

"Good night, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes but his face remained pink. "Good night, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you all liked this chapter, it was such a fun one to write!  
> Let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen next!


	3. Raise a Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far! It truly means so much to me to hear your guys' thoughts!

As September came to a close, Harry's thoughts began to drift more and more to his parents. The anniversary of their death was less than a month away and Harry finally had the time (and freedom) to visit them. 

His friends could tell something was wrong of course. Ron and Hermione did their best to distract him but also tried to coax him to talk about it if he wanted to, which he rarely did. Harry just didn't want to burden them with his depressing thoughts, a result of the months they spent hunting horcruxes. And their signature "we're worried about you Harry" faces had only become more frequent. He knew it wasn't a conscious thing on their end, but sometimes he felt like he was living under a microscope.

One day as Harry was walking back to the Common Room after a quick library session, Ginny stopped him.

"Hey, you busy?" she asked breathlessly, as if she had run after him.

"Not at all, just finished."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Perfect, walk me to Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry nodded and they began their walk.

"I was wondering, now that captains have been announced, if you would want to come to tryouts? I know it's not the same as actually being on the team, but I could really use your eye. We've gotta get a new seeker after all."

Harry smiled. That sounded wonderful if he was honest. "Do you think they'll be distracted having the Boy Who Lived watch their tryouts?"

"Piss off," Ginny laughed as she playfully pushed him, "Half of them have played on the team with you, remember?" 

Harry grinned at her and laughed too. "I'd love too, Gin. This Saturday?"

"Yep, eight o'clock sharp."

Harry cringed inwardly. As much as he missed Quidditch and would love to be on the team again, he did not miss the early wake up calls.

They talked more about classes and school work before Harry dropped her off at the familiar portrait. 

The Fat Lady seemed surprised to see him at first but gave him a wide smile. She began to sing her most impressive aria as a way to welcome him home.

Ginny whispered the password, much to the dismay of the Fat Lady as she had to stop singing to hear it. As she swung open, Harry saw the Common Room for the first time in so long.

The crackling fire, his favorite armchair, the various rugs and tapestries hung about. It was a rush of familiarity that had Harry smiling softly in an instant.

“Coming in?” Ginny asked after a moment.

Harry let his gaze linger on the room for a moment longer. Students were still hanging about despite the late hour. 

“Not tonight.” he answered finally. It felt odd to go in there now without Ron and Hermione. He would go back, definitely, but not without them.

Ginny smiled warmly at him, “Night Harry.”

“Night Gin.”

-=-=-=-

That Saturday Harry woke up (to his dismay) bright and early. His poor attitude lasted only until he began to get dressed. As he pulled on his Quidditch trousers and jersey, a giddy feeling started to rise in his stomach. While he laced up his boots he was positively drumming with energy. Last thing he did was grab his broom and quietly leave the dormitory, his roommates both sound asleep.

Harry made his way to the Quidditch Pitch in the silence of the early morning. It was a nice reprieve to walk along the grounds at this hour. As he made his way closer, he could see Ginny setting up the various equipment for the tryouts.

“Morning!” Harry called out from where he walked.

Ginny turned around and smiled at him, “Ready for today?” 

“Can’t wait.”

Harry helped her set up the final crate as the various players began to gather. He recognized a lot of them but that wasn’t surprising as the last team had been made up of people years younger than him.There were a few new faces as well which was exciting. Almost no one paid him any mind after the first few minutes of subtle nudges to friends from those he didn’t know already.

Harry got on his broom and flew a few laps as Ginny divided the teams. He didn’t fly too high but he wanted to get a feel for the air before they began. He landed once Ginny began laying out the ground rules for tryouts and waited for her to officially start.

Once they began, Harry took off to the skies. He had missed the feeling of flying and being up this high. Harry stayed above the players, getting a birds eye view of how they flew, interacted with one another, and overall placement on the Pitch. He and Ginny rotated spots multiple times throughout the four hour tryout. Harry called out a few helpful hints and tips but overall let Ginny take the lead.

When he could see the Ravenclaw captain begin his descent towards the Pitch he flew towards Ginny and let her know.

“Alright, great work today everybody. The final team list will be up by Monday, thanks again for coming today.” Ginny said and everyone gave their own goodbyes and thank yous.

“So what’d you think?” Ginny asked him once the Pitch was clear.

“Well you’ll be hard pressed finding better Beaters than Coote and Peakes, and Robins was as good as ever.”

Ginny nodded in agreement. “And what about Seeker?”

Harry thought for a moment. Three people had tried out specifically for Seeker. Two Fifth Year boys, Shamar Ownes and Noah Blanche. They had done well but had also done well when Ginny set them up as Chasers. The other was a Third Year girl, Evangeline Miller. She was a small thing, her broom almost seemed taller than her. Her wildly curly hair was pulled back in a tight bun but had managed to come loose by the end. Her skills however were intense. She flew around the Pitch with such agility yet never seemed unaware of the game below her. She had sharp eyes and managed to catch the snitch each time she was Seeker.

“Ownes and Blanche were good, but Miller is what you want. Give her some more practice and she’ll be winning your games for you.” 

Ginny pursed her lips as to not smile but said, “That’s who I was leaning towards too. She’s almost as good as you.” 

Harry just rolled his eyes at that. They grabbed their brooms and greeted the Ravenclaw captain and tryouts before leaving them to do their own evaluations.

Today was just what Harry needed. Time away from the- though well meaning -overbearing nature of Ron and Hermione. Ginny didn't keep giving him sympathetic looks or imply that he should talk about his feelings. She didn't tip toe around him even though the anniversary was just around the corner. He knew _she_ knew it was what he needed. As much as Ron and Hermione tried to do for him just the little act of continuing normalcy was perfect.

-=-=-=-

The following Monday McGonagall had a special morning announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I hope this weekend was restful for us all and we're ready to get back to work. Now, I have the pleasure to announce our special Unity event this Friday."

Those who hadn't been paying much attention suddenly looked up in interest. 

"This Friday, all classes will be canceled. Instead, we will be hosting a school wide House Unity Quidditch match!"

Exclamations of excitement filled the hall so loudly McGonagall had to pause. Once the noise diminished slightly she continued on.

"Regular House teams have already been sorted and so this match will not be played by individual members of each team. Instead, our Eighth Years will be competing!"

Harry's eyes instantly locked with Malfoy's as Ron shook him in excitement. He and Draco stared at each other in disbelief before smiling widely. 

"I will leave it up to you to choose teams by Wednesday with a mix of all four Houses represented. With that," McGonagall addressed the entire Great Hall, "enjoy the rest of your breakfast and have a productive day of learning."

Ron was still gripping Harry's shoulders as he said, "Bloody hell mate we're actually playing in the Pitch again!" 

Harry still couldn't believe it himself. The thrill of flying on the Pitch had only finally settled in his body and now he could go again? He had resigned himself already to having infrequent visits down there to fly with Ron and Dean but not play a real match. His blood was already bubbling in anticipation.

"We'll have to make a right team, I'm already thinking Dean, Susan, and Pavarti so far. Well rounded." Ron rattled on.

"Course we'll need a Slytherin or two but I doubt Blaise'll want to play opposite Malfoy, and we obviously got you to play Seeker." Ron continued.

"Oi! No conspiring teams yet, Weasley! We need a fair discussion with everyone present. Including impartial non players." Terry Boot said from across the table.

Other people chimed in, causing Ron to raise his hands in defense and bite a piece of toast to prove he wasn't talking. 

Later on that evening they finally got a chance to discuss teams. The Eighth Years were all gathered in the Common Room with Harry and Ron standing on one side of the fireplace and Draco and Blaise standing on the other.

"Alright, first things first, who _doesn't_ want to be considered?" Blaise asked the group.

Multiple hands shot up, including Hermione, Pansy, Michael, Daphne, and Seamus.

“Noted. Now does anyone have any objections to Draco and Harry being the two team captains? They’ve had the longest Quidditch run out of all of us here.”

“Harry’s got a year on Malfoy, but that’s neither here nor there.” Ron said from beside him with a grin.

“I suppose you two are first picks on their teams?” Seamus said, pointing at Ron and Blaise then to Harry and Draco.

When all four stayed quiet Seamus just gave them a toothy grin. “I’m just taking the piss, course you are.”

The group laughed and since no one objected to that either, Ron and Blaise were chosen as Keeper and Chaser respectively. A quick coin flip had Draco choosing first.

“We’ll have Dean as Chaser.” he said, causing a few murmurs and one overly exaggererated exclamation of “a Gryffindor!” from Millicent.

Dean walked over to Draco and stood beside Blaise.

“Alright then, we’d like Pavarti as Chaser.” Harry said and more murmurs filled the space. 

“Boot get over here, you're playing Beater.” Malfoy announced.

“Nott, Chaser number two.” Harry called out.

The rest of names were called in a similar fashion, with both boys saying the names over the top.

“Hannah, join us as Chaser.”

“Susan, please follow us and be our Beater.”

“Sue, do us the honor of playing Beater.”

“Millicent, only you can join our ranks and be a Beater.”

“Longbottom, your day as Keeper has finally arrived.”

“Justin, we cannot win without you as Chaser.”

By the end, everyone was in stitches laughing at one another. It was a bit odd, having Malfoy joke around in front of everyone. Perhaps Gregory’s Unctuous Unction had left Malfoy feeling more open. Regardless of what it was, Harry wasn’t complaining. 

The rest of the week went by both fast and slow. The two teams had practices whenever they could fit it in-which was really only two times- with short drills in the Common Room every night. By Thursday night, they were teeming with anticipation. 

“Sleep tight Harry, you’ll be looking at two winners tomorrow night.” Blaise said as they got into bed that night. 

Harry scoffed in response. “Only in your dreams, Blaise.”

-=-=-=-

The next morning when Harry woke up he found a nicely folded pair of clothes sitting on his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed at them, and unfolded a brand new Quidditch uniform.

The uniform was white with the hems and seams sewed with the colors of each House. The not quite rainbow created a beautiful border around the entire top and bottom. “Potter” was printed on the back of the jersey in large maroon letters, a number seven stitched just below that in the same colorful thread.

Harry eagerly got dressed and checked himself out in the mirror. The uniform was perfectly fitted to his body. Not too tight but not too big either. As he was looking at his reflection, Blaise walked out of the bathroom and wolf-whistled.

“You’re looking right fit, Harry. You free tonight?” He asked with his classic grin.

“Depends on how my team’s celebrating our win.” Harry answered. 

Blaise winked at him in response. Blaise was also dressed in his uniform. It had the same multicolored border but instead of being white it was black. He turned around for Harry, pointing at the jewel green “Zabini” stitched into the back. The number eighteen just below it.

“Pretty sick, right?” Blaise said, striding over to Harry to look into the mirror as well.

Malfoy walked out of the bathroom then, also in uniform. Harry watched him as he walked by, the neatly stitched “Malfoy” in green letters catching his eye. For no apparent reason, seeing his last name written out like that made Harry’s stomach do the slightest flutter. 

The three of them made their way out to the Common Room and then all together they went to the Great Hall. Those who were not participating in the game had swapped colors again but since there were no classes, they were wearing each other's sweaters, scarves, or hats. Hermione was wearing someone's blue and silver striped sweater paired with someone else’s yellow and black hat.

All throughout breakfast the Eighth Years playfully taunted one another. Everyone who wasn’t playing was taking bets on the winning team while those who were playing were teasing the others' team skill level.

Finally, McGonagall allowed the teams to head to the Pitch, with the rest of the school following behind a few minutes later. Hermione gave Ron a good luck kiss before they left, prompting Seamus to give an over the top kiss to Dean, and Daphne giving a chaste one to Theo.

“Nervous, mate?” Ron asked Harry as they made their way down to the Pitch.

“Buzzing.” Harry answered. He couldn’t wait to get out there. 

He and his team made their way to the right locker room while Malfoy and his went to the left. Here they gathered the rest of their equipment, helmets, brooms for those who need them, and mallets for the beaters. They went over their game plan once more as the noise of the crowd began to grow. Soon it was time for them to get out onto the Pitch.

Madame Hooch was waiting for them in the center of the Pitch. Malfoy and Harry walked towards her, their teams lining up behind them. 

“Alright you two,” Madame Hooch began, “Let’s have a friendly, good match. Have fun out there.”

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the teams lifted off.

Draco and Harry flew above them all, stopping next to one another high above them all. They turned to look at one another with excited grins.

“Scared, Potter?”  
Harry grinned at the unexpected callback. “You wish.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve played against you you know.” Malfoy said as they sailed above the match. 

Harry nodded. He remembered Sixth Year when Malfoy would feign illness to get out of matches and then ultimately stopped being part of the team.

“I’m not going easy on you.” Harry said with a smirk.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Draco said before flying off to the other side of the Pitch.

Harry began keeping an eye out for the Snitch while also basking in the energy of playing Quidditch again. The stands were a blur of colors as everyone was mixed together. Seamus’ voice rang out as he described the match to everyone.

“...Thomas, the incredibly good looking and strong Chaser for the black team swerves passed Nott.”

Harry could see McGonagall’s disapproving look from where he flew.

As the match progressed Harry began actively searching for the Snitch. His team was behind but if he caught the Snitch now they would win. From across the field he saw Malfoy dive. He took off, flying as fast as his broom could carry him. The ground was pulling in close and Harry still didn’t see the Snitch. He saw Malfoy still and as Harry drew closer he could see him laughing. 

“I just wanted to see if you would follow me.” Malfoy laughed breathlessly.

Harry felt his cheeks burn. “You arse.” he said suppressing a grin and flying back up.

Another couple of minutes passed before he finally saw the Snitch. He dove once again.

Malfoy was coming in from the other side, both almost equal distanced from the Snitch. A perfectly shot Bludger came zooming towards Malfoy, causing him to pull back to avoid it.

Harry reached out and grabbed the Snitch with a familiar stretch.

“Potter grabs the Snitch! Gryf-White team wins the match!” Seamus’ voice called out.

Harry flew down to the ground just in time to be crashed into by his team. They all began hugging and cheering, the cheering from the stands deafening.

Through his cheers, Harry locked eyes with Malfoy. He smiled and held up the Snitch with a nod.

Malfoy smiled and nodded back.

After the teams cleaned up and showered they all walked back out. The other Eighth Years were on the Pitch waiting for them. If Harry and his team gloated just a little too much that night, no one paid them any mind. And if Harry continued to drift over to Malfoy during their celebration, no one paid that any mind either. 

-=-=-=-

“Oh Harry!” Hermione called out as Harry entered the Common Room. She was sitting in front of the fireplace on a couch with Justin.

“Justin and I were just talking, and we have an idea.” She said as she leaned over excitedly. Harry sat in the armchair beside them as Justin continued. 

“Terry, Anthony, Michael and I are going to Muggle London to celebrate Halloween this year, and we thought it would be great if we invited the rest of the Eighth Years to come too!” The two looked at Harry with matching grins.

“We want all the Eighth Years to dress in muggle costumes and experience muggle nightlife. We think it’ll be really fun.” 

“We’ve already started a list of potential costumes. All muggle culture obviously, we want everyone to do something different. It’ll all be group based though so no one feels uncomfortable.” Hermione showed Harry the list and he smiled at the first few he read.

“This sounds like loads of fun. I’m sure everyone will want to go.” Harry said and the pair in front of him smiled warmly.

Justin got up to grab more parchment and Hermione turned to Harry with concern.

“If you don’t want to go Harry, we completely understand. I don’t want you to try and force yourself to have fun for us if you don’t want to.”

Harry gave her a small smile, “Thank you, and I know. But I want to. I’m sure it’ll be fun. And Mum and Dad would want me to enjoy myself I’m sure. It’ll be my first Halloween without the Dursley’s leaving me home or the threat of being killed hanging over my head.” He tried to joke.

Hermione wrapped him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Harry kissed the top of her head and then they continued with the list. 

-=-=-=-

Harry was right, of course. Everyone loved Hermione and Justin’s idea and wanted to choose their costumes immediately and learn who their partners were. 

“The boys and I,” Justin motioned to Terry, Anthony, and Michael, “are already going as the Ghostbusters but everyone else can draw a name from the hat to get a costume!”

“Can we pick another if we don't like ours?” Susan asked.

“No way!” Pansy said, “you Halfbloods and Muggle Borns will just put back all the bad ones for the people who don't know them.”

“She's got a point.” Anthony said.

"The are no _bad_ ones..."

“Ok, no redraws-”

“Even if you get a dress, boys!” Blaise called out.

“-even if you get a dress. Sound fair?” Hermione finished.

Everyone nodded and so she dumped the names into the hat and Justin shook it up before holding it out for the first person to take.

Seamus walked up and over exaggeratedly rifled through the names before reading out, “Peter Pan!”

Daphne walked up next and pulled out a name. She read it and frowned. “I'm going as a flower?”

Hermione shook her head, “No ‘Blossom’ is from a cartoon. Her and her sisters Buttercup and Bubbles have special powers to fight crime.”

Harry recalled Dudley watching that once before Vernon quickly turned it off exclaiming “that's not for boys!”. 

Daphne seemed pleased with the explanation and moved aside so Theo could draw a name.

“Gomez?”

“From the Addams Family. Really suave character, completely devoted to his wife.” Hermione explained and Theo looked at Daphne with love.

More people drew names, Susan Bones got Bubbles and Sue Li got Buttercup, while Hannah Abbott joined Seamus by drawing Tinkerbell.

Dean walked up next and announced “Pirate! En garde!” and made a fencing motion.

Ron reached in next and read “Eighties workout? How is that a costume?”

“Trust us,” Justin said, “it is.”

Harry went next, drawing “Greek god.” with a pleased smile.

“Of course Potter would get a god.” Blaise said from where he stood. Harry shrugged and smiled bigger as the group laughed.

Millicent drew her name next, joining Dean as a pirate. Padma got the other half of the eighties workout and walked over to Ron with a smile.

Neville reached in next, reading out, “Joker. Who’s that again?”

“From Batman. Sick costume, it’s gonna look great mate.” Justin said excitedly. 

“Alright, I’ve waited long enough.” Pansy said and ran up. She reached her hand in and frowned as she read her name. “Luke?”

“From Star Wars! He’s badass Pans, perfect for you.” Hermione said. The frown was still on Pansy’s face.

“I wanted a sexy one." she pouted but then stopped. "I’ll make it work.”

Parvarti went next, drawing Leia. “Don’t worry, I won’t steal your girl.” she said to Padma with a wink.

Blaise walked up next and reached into the dwindling pile. “Harley Quinn? She sounds sexy, Pans.”

“Very. Fishnets, short shorts, crop top, the works.” Justin explained. Wolf whistles left the crowd and Blaise basked in the attention. 

Draco rolled his eyes and lightly pushed him so he could draw his own name. Harry waited intently. Draco’s small smile turned into a frown as he read it.

“Greek Goddess.”

Of course. Honestly, Harry didn’t know why he was expecting anything different. Louder wolf whistles left the crowd this time. Everyone started making comments at once “can’t break tradition!”, “how _rich!_ ”, “it’s fate, I’m telling you babe, it’s fate.”

To his credit, Malfoy just walked over to Harry and stood beside him. Harry stayed silent too.

Once the chatter died down a little, Hermione drew last, getting Morticia and joining Theo.

“We took the liberty of getting photos of all the costumes for you all. Muggle pictures, so don’t be expecting them to twirl around for you.” Justin said. He and Hermione started passing out the photos to the correct groups, and everyone was giggling and laughing as they shared.

“You’re wearing _that!_ ” Ron squeaked as he saw Hermione’s costume.

Harry laughed loudly, already knowing what it was. A long, low cut, figure hugging black dress with billowing sleeves. Ron looked about ready to combust on the spot just thinking about it, Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to survive actually seeing her in it.

Harry looked down at his own photo. It seemed simple enough. A short white toga with a golden headband around the forehead. Sandals that wrapped around his calves and a golden belt around his waist.

He looked over at Malfoy’s and swallowed roughly. The costume had the same sandals as Harry’s, though that was where the similarities stopped. Harry’s portrayed a strong, hard god, where Malfoy’s looked beautiful and elegant. The draping over the shoulders was held together by a thin gold chain, and a thin golden headband and belt. It was so...delicate. Harry couldn’t help but picture Malfoy wearing the costume right then, his sharp features contrasting with the softness of the gown. The overall airy and floaty quality of the costume juxtaposing the very essence of who Malfoy is.

“Well,” Malfoy said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. “At least we know we’re going to look good.”

Harry chuckled quietly. “We might even win the costume contest.”

Draco lifted an eyebrow, “They have those?” Harry nodded.

“Well then, obviously we have to win."

“Then you’ll finally know how it feels to win.” Harry joked and Malfoy tried not to grin.

“I’ll have you know, I was told very recently that I was a better seeker than Harry Potter.”

“Oh really? They were probably lying.” Harry said, smile widening.

“They definitely weren’t.” Malfoy’s grin finally enveloped his face.

“Probably weren’t a reliable source then.”

“People tend to think they are.” Malfoy shrugged, his eyes shining.

"Do you?"

"I think he’s overrated."

-=-=-=-

As the date for their Muggle outing grew closer, Harry's apprehension grew stronger. Whenever he had the chance to be alone in his room he would take out the old scrapbook Hagrid had given him all those years ago and stare at the pictures inside. The scrapbook itself was now worn down, the corners losing their leather as it aged. The photos inside however were still in perfect condition.

Harry had looked at each photo so many times he had them memorized. James lifting Lily up in a twirl and spinning her around. The two standing outside their house on Godric's Hollow with their hands placed gently on Lily's pregnant belly. His parents on their wedding day, standing with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Harry had wanted to rip him out one day in Fourth Year but forced himself not too. 

His favorite photo though, had been since the day he got it, was the one of all three of them. Harry being held by his mother as his father waved his little hand for the camera. All three had big smiles on their faces. When Harry was younger his parents had seemed so old. Looking at these photos now they seemed barely older than he was now.

Harry's heart clenched at the thought. He knew one day he would be older than they had been when they died, he just didn't realize it would be so soon. It felt wrong to grow older when they couldn't and yet there was nothing Harry could do.

As the anniversary grew closer, some nights when Harry layed in bed he thought about going into the Forbidden Forest. He thought about finding the resurrection stone and bringing his parents back, just for a moment, to see them again. To hear their voices.

Other nights he imagined finding the Mirror of Erised and seeing them stand behind him once more. The phantom weight of a hand on his shoulder and his parents smiled down on him.

It was wishful thinking. It actually hurt more than it healed and yet Harry couldn't help himself but to dream of it. If he only had one more chance to see them, to thank them, to tell them how much he missed them.

That in itself brought even more despair to Harry. He had no memories of his own of them. All he had at this point were these photos and stories from Sirius and the Order.

Another pang in his chest. Sirius. He Harry did remember and he too Harry missed dearly. Harry flipped back to the wedding photo. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed happily at the photographer. They were fresh faced, no idea of what their lives would become. 

-=-=-=-

Preparations for Halloween were well underway. Hermione had made multiple trips with Harry, Justin, Anthony, and Millicent to costume shops. They refused to let anyone who hadn't been outside the Wizarding World before to come as they wanted Halloween to be their first experience.

Harry had gone to Gringotts for them and exchanged some money for Muggle money. That way everyone would be able to buy drinks at the bar. This led to an impromptu lesson on Muggle money. One Galleon was about five pounds though this led to grumbling about how improbable paper money was. 

"...most drinks won't be more than a fiver, so if you hand them this," Michael held up a five pound note, "they'll hand you back the change."

"What if I drop it and it blows away in the wind?" Draco asked with a huff. Harry laughed out loud at that, which made Draco bite down his own grin.

"Yeah, and what if I accidentally rip it taking it out of my coin purse?" Neville asked.

"Muggles generally use wallets to hold the paper money and put the rest straight in their pocket or purse." Justin explained. This seemed to cause more confusion.

"They obviously use coins, why not get rid of the paper altogether?" Blaise said.

"Well if we cock up one of you will help us, right?" Theo asked. Nods of affirmation left the group trying to teach them.

-=-=-=-

Halloween night the Eighth Year dormitory was a flurry of people getting dressed. Stations were set up to do makeup and costume alterations. All done without magic to keep with the spirit of the night.

Ron and Padma's costumes had everyone rolling in laughter. Both had electric blue leotards on. Ron's was coupled with bright green booty shorts, neon yellow leg warmers and armbands, and dazzlingly white trainers. Padma's had neon pink tights under the leotard, paired with bright green leg and arm warmers with matching shoes to Ron. Both had their hair teased to gravity defying heights.

Millicent and Dean's matching pirate costumes were already a hit, everyone trying to steal their plastic swords and fight.

Daphne, Sue, and Susan were refusing to leave one another's sides as the Powerpuff Girl trio helped the others with finishing touches. 

The Ghostbusters were running around the Common Room with their handmade equipment screaming about ghosts being in the room. It was hectic and it was loud but no one cared because it was so fun.

Seamus and Hannah looked beyond adorable in their Peter Pan and Tinkerbell looks. Dean kept peppering Seamus' face with kisses as they got ready. Harry wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not at all surprised when Pansy managed to make her Luke Skywalker costume sexy. 

Well, maybe sexy wasn't the perfect word, but she definitely didn't look unattractive. The tan pants and white tunic looked expertly styled on her. Pavarti was sat a few steps away getting her hair in the classic Leia buns by Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione, her costume was undoubtedly sexy. Her dress hugged every curve and the dark velvet material made the costume that much more attractive. Her thick curly hair cascaded around her shoulders, the ringlets falling beautifully down her back. Theo too looked incredibly suave in his Gomez costume. His usual wavy hair had been gelled back and he was sporting a fake mustache to complete the look.

Neville had just finished getting his makeup done. The messy yet unmistakable face of the Joker expertly applied by Michael. The purple suit was expertly rumpled by Pansy. His hair had been sprayed with a green dye to finish off.

Of course, always wanting to make an entrance, Blaise had chosen to get ready in their room. He forbade anyone except Draco from entering and so the two of them were still downstairs.

Harry's own costume hadn't needed much to perfect. He had slipped the tunic over his head and applied the various gold accessories. He laced up his wrap around sandals, his strong calves accentuated by the straps. His arms were framed rather nicely by the squared neckline of his toga. The finishing touch was the golden laurel wreath placed upon his head.

Just as people were finishing up in the Common Room the two boys downstairs strolled in. Blaise was first and when he came fully into view all the Eighth Years went wild. He had on the smallest pair of shorts known to man that just barely covered his ass. His shirt was cropped, revealing his stomach and the trace of his happy trail. The fishnets showed off his legs and the drawn on tattoos Draco had done.

Wolf whistles died down as Blaise moved out of the way and Draco stepped forward. For all the camp and overly sexual nature of Blaise's costume, Draco's costume was the complete opposite. 

Harry's prediction on how the costume would look was right but amplified ten fold in person. The delicate nature of the costume softened Draco's usual sharp exterior. The long dress and flowy cape were delicately draped over him. His arms, molded by years of Quidditch, looked more defined when draped in thin golden chains. The golden laurel crown placed upon his head appeared almost as a halo. 

Everyone walked over to their partners and groups. Harry and Draco stood a few paces apart, just staring. Harry was struck at how beautiful Malfoy looked. They continued to stare at one another as the others moved about around them.

"You look good." Harry said with a smile. His heart was oddly beating stronger than before.

"Reckon we definitely have a shot at winning." Draco said in response. The compliment to Harry was hidden in between his words.

Soon, everyone was fully dressed and ready to leave. They took turns leaving the castle in small groups under the Cloak. Harry had given up keeping it a secret from the Eighth Years once Pansy and Millicent found out about it. Thankfully they all knew better than to speak about it to anyone outside their class. The last to leave was Harry, Blaise, and Draco. 

“Just the lads.” Blaise said as he slung an arm around them both. Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged the arm off. A small residual hint of animosity from the potion. Blaise mostly took it in stride, giving Draco a small frown but saying nothing.

“Alright, it’s usually easiest if we stand in a triangle shape.” Harry explained. Draco stood in the front and Blaise and Harry in the back. Harry threw the Cloak around them. They moved at a slower pace than usual but continued on. Just as they were about to reach the exit, a figure appeared at the end of the hall.

Harry’s hand reached out instinctively and grabbed Draco’s waist. The three of them stilled, Harry’s hand keeping tight on the other boy's waist. Thankfully, only Peeves floated by. The three of them reached the rest of the group a moment later. Harry dropped his now slackened hand from Malfoy’s waist and dragged the Cloak off of them.

Once everyone was outside the castle they travelled down towards the Forbidden Forest. They reached the end of the grounds where Hermione and Justin had a portkey waiting for them.

"Look at you two, an illegal portkey." Blaise teased. Hermione smirked but just shrugged in response. Harry locked eyes with Ron at that and grinned. So much had changed from the rule abiding First Year they had known.

"Ok we have exactly two minutes before the portkey is set to go. Make sure you have a hold on it." Justin said. Everyone moved around to grab onto a piece of the, quite fitting for the occasion, fake pumpkin.

"Whenever you're ready to come back make sure you have a partner and just Apparate back." Hermione reminded them. Everyone nodded. The anticipation was making everyone giddy. People kept giggling and bouncing up and down. The Purebloods seemed most antsy, most never have been to Muggle London before. 

In an instant Harry felt the familiar discomfort of portkey travel. His eyes watered as he felt a pull behind his nose. A moment later all twenty one Eighth Years stood in a dimly lit park. A pond was to the left of them and no people seemed to be around. 

"We're really here!" Pansy squealed. She waved her lightsaber and it glowed green in front of her.

It was unseasonably cold for October. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, wishing to be wearing one of the Ghostbusters suits.

"The club is just around this way," Justin started as he walked, "we didn't want to be too close obviously." 

The group followed behind. Everyone was looking about in excitement despite the park being just a regular park. As they got closer to the road people began popping up.

"Oh look!" Daphne pointed excitedly. Just a few places ahead was a group of adults with three little children. The children were dressed the same as Daphne, Sue, and Susan. 

The three girls ran ahead and stopped in front of them with smiles.

"We love your costumes!" Susan said warmly. The three little girls giggled and their parents looked on happily. 

Sue lent down and high fived the girl dressed as Buttercup. 

The rest of the group caught up as the family walked away smiling.

"My very first Muggles!" Daphne said with a laugh. 

Their interaction put even more energy in the group. As they walked Harry felt himself drifting closer to Malfoy until they were walking shoulder to shoulder. Malfoy made no mention of it and neither did he. 

"Everyone get with your partner! We've got to sign up for the contest." Hermione said as they reached the club. Once they were partnered and grouped up they walked over. They made it in without difficulty and lined up.

"Blimey, Muggles really like it dark." Ron said, eyes darting around the club.

The room was pretty dark, save flashing multicolored lights. The bar opposite the dance floor had a bit more lighting but the overall atmosphere was rather hard to see in. 

Harry and Draco were the first ones on line out of their group, and they were up next quickly. 

"Signing up for the costume contest?" asked the man sitting at the table. He was wearing green face paint and bolts glued to his neck. Harry recognized him as Frankenstein's monster, though he wondered what Draco thought he was.

"Yes we are." Draco said politely.

The man eyed their costumes and nodded to himself. 

"Alright that'll be five quid." the man said.

Harry watched Draco's face scrunch into confusion. He stared at the coins and notes in his hand before turning to Harry subtly. 

Harry couldn't fight the grin as he pulled a five out of Draco's hand and placed it in the other man's outstretched one.

He stared at them for a moment but didn't question it. He accepted the money and waved them further into the club.

"The _fuck_ is a quid, Potter?" Malfoy hissed as they stepped away from the table. Harry laughed. 

"It's just another name for the money." He answered through his laughter.

Malfoy scowled beside him. "Bloody wankers can't have just one word for their money?" 

Harry just continued to laugh beside him as he scanned the club for a table. It was filling up with people now but luckily he spotted a large corner booth that was vacant. He signaled to his friends on line where they were going and then he and Malfoy made their way over.

Once they all made it to the table everyone began talking at once.

"It's so loud in here!"

"Do Muggles always have these things hanging from the ceiling?"

"That bloke with the purple hair was making eyes at you, Millie!"

"Anyone up for a drink and a dance?"

With that the whole group let out a cheer. A few of the more money knowledgeable headed to the bar to buy. They came back with strange looking drinks, smoke rising from the top and vivid colors in the glasses. 

"Halloween specials!" Hermione yelled over the music.

Harry had no idea what was in them but that didn't matter. He held onto the two he had carried over and placed one in front of Draco and kept the other for himself.There seemed to be a silent agreement amongst the group to have a drink or two first, then mingle with the Muggles.

Harry squeezed back into his spot next to Draco. Due to how many people were sitting at the booth, they were sat pressed close.

“What’s in this?” Draco asked as he eyed it curiously. His drink was bright blue while Harry’s was bright green.

“No clue.” and Harry took a sip. It was a sweet fruity flavor that burned pleasantly going down.

Draco watched for Harry’s reaction, and as he didn’t immediately seize up or vomit, he sipped his too.

The group sat around and drank, taking in the scene around them. A second round of drinks was brought soon after and a few of the Eighth Years took their drinks to the dance floor. 

"Not much of a dancer?" Draco asked as they both finished their second drink. Harry shook his head.

"Mum had me in lessons when I was younger," Draco added, "nothing like this though. It was all classical Pureblood ballroom shite." 

An idea sprung in Harry's mind. "Should we dance to this? Since neither of us know how we can't be wrong." 

Draco gave him an incredulous look. "All the muggles know how to do it, we'll look like knobheads in front of them." 

Harry shook his head again, already standing. "They're all dancing differently, what's two more?"

And with that Draco complied. He took Harry's outstretched hand to rise from the booth and the two walked to their friends on the dancefloor.

To Harry's relief, it was fun. He jumped around and danced about with everyone, throwing crazy shapes. With each new song came a new dance move and Harry was getting into it. Ron, Hermione and him sang their hearts out to one of the only songs they each knew, Queen's _I Want to Break Free._

Harry didn't know what was up with him, but it was like Sixth Year Harry had resurfaced. He couldn't keep his mind, or his eyes for that matter, off of Malfoy. He watched as Draco danced with Pansy and Padma just a few people away with a smile. He turned his head to his left and his smile grew even wider when he spotted Harry's eyes on him.

Harry smiled back and made his way towards him. He jumped around with the three of them to the loud bass of the new track. Without really thinking, Harry snatched the golden crown off the top of Draco's head and placed it on his own with a laugh. Grinning, Draco reached for it a few times but eventually compiled as Harry evaded him.

As the song faded into the next Harry leaned over to Draco so he could be heard. "Another drink?"

Draco nodded and the pair left the dance floor together, hands clasped as to not be separated by the dancing bodies around them. 

Draco dropped his hand as soon as they were off the dance floor.

"Do you want me to order them?" Harry asked as he reached for his money.

Draco gave him an irritated look. "I can do simple maths. Now that I know what a bloody quid is." he grumbled as he walked up to the bar, dress trailing slightly behind him.

Harry stood a little ways away as Draco waited for the bartender. A man quite a bit taller than Draco walked up next to him. He was wearing an unbuttoned red flannel shirt, a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. He had dark brown hair that was styled to one side and a thick beard. Harry assumed he was supposed to be some sort of lumberjack.

To Harry's surprise, the man started talking to Draco. Harry watched as they went through some type of introduction. He saw Malfoy hide a laugh behind his hand as the man grinned. The bartender approached, taking his order and then the other man's. Harry had a funny feeling in his stomach as he watched them. 

Then the man reached out and grabbed at the cape aspect of Draco's costume and held it out. Draco laughed again. Harry moved against his own accord and was next to Malfoy a moment later. 

"Alright?" Harry asked, looking at Draco and not paying any mind to the man in front of him. He placed Draco's wreath back on his head.

"I didn't realize you came together." the man said. His voice matched his look, deep and burly.

"We did." Harry answered with a smile. The bartender placed two drinks in front of Draco, who handed her a tenner and gratefully accepted his change. 

"Right then, see you around." Draco said to the man with a smile as he gathered up their drinks. Harry gave him a quick nod before turning away. He placed a hand on Draco's lower back and ushered him to the table.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as they sat down.

Draco grinned, "That muggle bloke wanted to shag me."

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's bluntness. 

Draco kept grinning."I'm taking the piss, Harry. He was chatting me up yeah and I'm assuming he was headed there but he hadn't outright said it."

"Oh! I uh, are you going to?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, grin still on his face, "Not my type."

Harry wanted to ask what his type was- to keep the conversation going- but the words would not come out. Instead he just nodded in response and took a big sip of his drink.

Daphne and Theo came over to them then, pulling Draco and Harry back to the dance floor.

"Just a reminder," the man who had been collecting the money earlier came up to the stage, "our annual costume contest will begin in an hour. If anyone still wants to sign up, last chance!"

This time as he danced, Harry couldn't ignore the nugget of thought that had been on his mind all day. His parents were at the forefront of his mind now. He knew they would want him to be having fun but he couldn't help but think he was letting them down. His first year he could actually visit them on their anniversary without fear and he wasn't.

Harry couldn’t help the wave of guilt that washed over him as he watched his friends having fun and enjoying themselves. Hermione and Ron had worked so hard to try and distract Harry, to take his mind off today but he was still thinking about it. 

He made his way off the dance floor and back to their table. The effect of his drinks was finally catching up to him. He sank down onto the bench and sighed. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there by himself. The songs faded into each other, the swirling lights dancing off the walls.

As his mind drifted back to his parents, Harry felt a hand gently press against his shoulder. He looked up to see Draco placing two glasses of water in front of him. Draco sat down wordlessly across from him and took one of the glasses for himself. They sat without speaking until both glasses were empty.

“Want to get out of here?” Drack asked over the loud music. 

Harry looked at him with confusion, "The contest hasn't-"

"Fuck the contest." Draco answered with a wave of his hand. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked again.

Harry nodded. Draco led them out of the club, a hand gently guiding Harry by the small of his back. They stood in front of the entrance adjusting to the quiet outside. 

“Malfoy, I-”

“I know. Let’s go.” Draco said and Harry felt his stomach tighten with the way Draco was looking at him. 

They walked a few steps into the alley behind the club before Draco offered his arm to Harry and the pair Apparated away.

Once Harry’s head stopped spinning, he took in where they were. 

Godric’s Hollow. Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at him the same as before. 

“I thought you’d want to visit them today.” he said quietly. 

Harry only nodded in response. The two walked through the gate and into the cemetery. 

They neared the grave, snow beginning to fall, and Harry felt his stomach fall at the sight. The tomb was covered in beautiful bouquets, letters, and small trinkets. Harry, their only son, had brought nothing. 

Just as Harry turned to voice his thoughts to Draco, Draco turned to him.

“Daffodils symbolize eternal life, Gladiolus’ symbolize remembrance, Lisianthus’ represent gratitude, and Carnations, love.” he explained in a small rush, gently handing Harry the bouquet. 

Harry’s throat felt tight and he took the flowers wordlessly. He walked the last few steps alone, Malfoy hanging back. Harry felt tears forming and he wiped his eyes slowly. He placed the bouquet down carefully and sank to his knees in front of his parents' grave.

“Mum...Dad...” Harry started but couldn’t find the words. He closed his eyes and traced his hand over their names as his tears began to fall. He dropped his head to rest against the cold grave and shivered through his tears. The thin material of his costume clung to him as the snow fell on it, making Harry that much more cold.

Harry felt Draco sink down beside him. Simultaneously, both boys drew in closer. Draco stilled for a moment before wrapping an arm around Harry, pulling him closer. A choked sob left Harry’s lips and he cried into Draco's chest. 

The two sat like that for a long time, snow settling around them, as Harry cried and Draco comforted him.

-=-=-=-

Something changed between the two of them that night, though Harry couldn’t quite place it. Malfoy hadn’t said anything while Harry cried in his arms nor when he had calmed down and said his goodbyes. Malfoy had gently taken his hand and the pair apparrated right outside Hogwarts and walked silently as the snow fell softly over their shoulders. The whole time, Draco’s presence had felt like an anchor for Harry.

When they reached their dorm Harry finally spoke.

“Thank you.” he whispered and Draco gave him a soft smile. He wanted to say more, wanted to let Malfoy know how much it truly meant to him to have someone there tonight, to have someone know he _needed_ to see them. And not make a big deal out of it. To hold him while he cried, to bring flowers for them. Having Draco be the one to do all those things felt foreign in Harry’s mind, but he was grateful.

-=-=-=-

A few nights after Halloween, Harry and Draco found themselves back in their dormitory without Blaise. They were sitting on Draco’s bed, Draco at the head fiddling with a pillow and Harry leaning against one of the posts, hands running over part of the sheer curtain of the canopy.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how they had arrived at _this_ topic of conversation but somehow their discussion of which potion provided the best sleep aid had led them here.

"You and Ginny?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help his face heating up. "We never had like, full on sex, but did a lot of the lead up? It's kind of awkward going down on your girlfriend when her mum, dad, and six brothers are in the next room." 

Draco let out a small huff of laughter. The unspoken “and then there was a war going on” was an understood end of Harry’s sentence.

"Have you ever been with a boy?" Harry asked before overthinking it. He honestly expected Draco to not answer but he wanted an answer.

"Yeah." Draco answered. He paused for only a moment before continuing, "Actually Nott and I used to...help each other out when we were younger. Before he was with Daphne obviously." 

Harry felt both surprise and...a pit in his stomach over the confession. Theodore Nott flashed into his brain instantly. He was unquestionably handsome. Quite slender, face pointed but not as severe as Draco's, quiet yet held an air of authority and respect around himself. Harry would have assumed Blaise before Theodore if he was being honest. Something about it being the unassuming boy made his heart twist. 

"Do you, er I mean, did you fancy him?" Harry asked, trying to school his features. All of a sudden he felt clammy.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Draco answered and Harry felt a wave of relief come over him.

"It was more like we were both curious and horny so why not? It was mostly Fourth Year and the beginning of Fifth but nothing serious."

"Did you ever-"

"Never got that far. Neither of us wanted to. Like I said it was more of a way to get off. Strictly handies and blowjobs. He's a good looking bloke but not really my type."

_Not his type_

Harry’s brain hung onto that comment for too long for him to not notice. What use was it to yell at himself each time this happened? It was becoming more and more of a problem.

“Ah well that must have been fun. For the two of you. I bet.” He forced a smile onto the end of his sentence which only caused Draco to raise an eyebrow.

“I think I’m just going to take a quick shower before bed, it’s already late.” Harry said as he stood up.

Draco looked at the clock in confusion. It was only half past ten. 

“You sure?”

Harry was already at his bed gathering his things. “Yeah, we’ve got that History of Magic test first thing too.” He dropped his toothbrush onto the ground and then his hairbrush fell out of his grasp.

“Harry, if I offended you somehow-”

“No!” Harry yelled a little too loudly. Draco was standing too, looking nervous. Harry let out a breath and paused his slightly frantic motions. 

“No, you didn’t.” He said calmly. “I guess I could have timed that a bit better, but I honestly am knackered all of sudden.”

It was true. He felt exhausted and wanted to just shower and sleep.

Draco still looked unconvinced and now Harry was berating himself for causing it.

“Really Draco, it has nothing to do with what we were talking about.” Harry found he couldn’t even say the words.

However he obviously calmed Draco as he let out a breath and smiled softly at Harry.

“Alright, I’ll just wash up and see you in the morning.” Draco said.

Harry nodded and grabbed his belongings once more and walked into the bathroom before Draco. He quickly turned on the shower and got in, stripping down inside the closed curtain.

His heart was slowing back to normal but Harry still felt clammy. He had no good reason for reacting the way he did. 

Why was Draco able to talk about giving Theodore Nott a blowjob like it was no big deal but when talking about a boy he fancied back in Fourth Year he got so worked up?

He heard the bathroom door open as he began shampooing his hair. His heart rate picked up just the slightest bit and he cursed under his breath.

His brain would not stop picturing Malfoy and Nott. Sitting in the Slytherin dorms. Snogging. Their bodies pressed together tightly, clothes beginning to peel away. Harry could feel his cock begin to swell.

This was not happening, it just wasn’t. 

“Night, Harry.” Draco said a few minutes after he entered. 

Harry called out his own strained good night.

He wrapped a hand around himself without thinking and pumped once, twice, three times, then stopped. What was he doing? Was he really about to jerk off to this?

Refusing to think anymore -except of Nott and Malfoy -Harry took his dick back in his grasp and finished what he had already begun.

Once he spilled into his own hand Harry frustratingly washed his body again, as if it would erase what had just happened. He felt completely off. He had never wanked to a boy before and certainly never to the thought of Malfoy.

He finished up his shower hastily and put on his pajamas still in the stall. 

Long after he crawled into bed that night, Harry’s mind was still racing as he thought about what had happened.

-=-=-=-

That Saturday was the first Hogsmeade trip, and the Eighth Years all traveled down together before splitting up in groups to do their own shopping.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the road, no real intention to where they were going. They popped in to see George and he brought them to the back to show off a new type of popping ears candy. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing some miscellaneous shopping, going to the bookstore for more parchment and poking around in _Gladrags_ at the odd fashion they were displaying. Hermione had tried on a dress so colorful, so frilly, and so large it had left the three of them doubled over in laughter.

As the sun was beginning to set the three made their way to the Three Broomsticks _._ Immediately when they walked in a group of voices called out to them from the back of the pub.

“‘Mione! Come _here!”_ Pansy’s voice whined as she gestured with a pout.

“Ronald! Harry! Perfect timing!” Blaise called out happily.

The trio walked over, stopping at the bar to say hello to the bartender Dolan, and order their butterbeers. When they made it to the group of Slytherins’ Pansy wrapped Hermione into a hug, mumbling “it’s been so long” and “haven’t seen you all day”.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a cuddly drunk.” Theo said, surprising the Gryfindors by talking.

“‘M not drunk.” Pansy muttered, taking a small sip from her glass.

“Alright then, don’t just stand there, pull up a seat.” Blaise said, already standing from the circular table and dragging a chair in between himself and Draco, gesturing for Harry to sit.

Ron sat next to Daphne and Hermione sat on his other side next to Millicent.

“We’re celebrating.” Theo announced to the three of them, flashing a smile that Harry could only describe as dazzling.

Ron smiled back, “Why’s that?”

With a shrug, Theo answered, “Why not? We’re here, we’re alive, we’re with friends.”

Ron gave an understanding nod, “I’ll drink to that.” and a cheer went around the table as they each took a drink.

“No curfew, no worries!” Millicent called out and another cheer went around the table. 

Everyone began sharing what they had gotten up to for the day. 

“Madam Puddifoot’s, now _that_ is where you go to get the best tea. I’ve been saying it for years! Daph and I go every time, no place better.” Theo said excitedly, Daphne smiling softly and nodding in agreement. She reached over and raked her hands through the slight curls on the back of his head.

Millicent and Blaise recounted the hunt they had gone on to find a specific shade of green cloth that had somehow taken them throughout Hogsmeade.

Pansy had met up with Draco after also going to Madam Puddifoot’s with Padma and the pair had, as Pansy said, “had a long talk about various _happenings_ in their lives”. That had made Draco scoff and down one of the shots that had been brought to the table.

As the night carried on everyone was in high spirits. They were definitely one of the loudest patrons in the pub but they didn't care. Dolan didn't seem to mind either, as he kept their drinks filled and even brought them shots "on the house". 

Everyone continued talking over one another, trying to one up the last story with their own. It was quite something listening to their stories as they each tried to embarrass each other.

Harry was sure he had never heard Theo speak so much. It was almost infuriating, he thought to himself as he laughed along to the story Daphne was recalling, how charming each of the Slytherins seemed to be. It really wasn’t fair but moreover it made Harry’s stomach twist at the thought that had things been different, they would have been friends long ago.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Draco jostled him in his haste to lean forward, his hands flat against the table and hanging off his seat.

"Piss off, Pans. My mother would never do something so tactless." 

Draco's face was broken in an ear splitting grin, one that Harry began to mimic without even knowing the topic of conversation.

"She did! That one Christmas, the Manor's grand room had that mistletoe hanging." Pansy reminded, also leaning forward.

Draco waved his hand in annoyance and said, "For tradition, Pansy. And you call yourself a Pureblood." And he sat back down still smiling.

All the Slytherins at the table burst into sharp laughter. Harry smiled softly but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Hermione. She was wearing a similar expression. Harry watched as Ron's hand moved to wrap around hers.

He knew Draco meant nothing from his comment and that none of the Slytherins meant anything from their laughter. But regardless, any talk of blood class from them brought up old memories.

Hermione turned to Harry then, reassurance in her eyes. He smiled at her and the two understood more than if they had voiced it aloud.

"Remember when we used to hide behind those antique couches? Now _those_ were tacky." Pansy said, raising her own glass in affirmation and taking a sip.

Before Draco could retort, Blaise responded, "Now Pansy, nothing in the Manor is tacky. They're just...severe." 

And again the table erupted into quick laughter. This time however Harry didn't react. 

He thought back to that day, all the emotions he felt creeping back in. The terror, the anger, despair. The true fear in Draco’s face as Lucius excitedly brought him closer to examine Harry’s distorted face. The sheer horror turned into total confusion when Draco didn’t identify him. When Draco claimed he _couldn’t_ identify him. The disbelief he felt when Draco said he couldn't be sure if Ron and Hermione stood in front of him.

And then later, as they all fought, the barely there struggle Draco gave in keeping the wands from Harry. And the split second look they shared, too many things written across both their faces, before Harry and the others had escaped.

Everyone at the table was caught up in the new topic and were just as loud as before. Except for Draco. He seemed to have sensed Harry withdrawing into his thoughts and was staring at him curiously.

Harry wasn't sure whether it was the fire whiskey or just him feeling bold, but he asked quietly, "Why did you do it?"

Draco just continued to stare at him.

"That day in the Manor. You didn't tell him. You said you didn't know but you did. I know you did."

Draco smiled sadly at him and shook his head. "Harry…" 

Harry shook his own head, "Ron and Hermione weren't even-you had to have known it was them."

Draco's expression didn't change as he spoke, "Harry, don't ask questions you won't like the answer to." 

And with that he stood up with a smile to the group and excused himself, disappearing to the bathroom.

Harry stayed put, feeling utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenote, I know some of the costumes they're wearing don't actually exist yet when Harry Potter is set in but they were too fun to pass up! This chapter is one of my favorites of the whole story, it has so many awesome moments!! There should be around 4 chapters left! I'm finishing up the final edits and rewrites, can't wait to let you all read it!  
> As always, let me know your thoughts and what you guys think will happen next!!


	4. Let Sleigh Bells Ring

Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache. Which, he grumbled to himself, wasn't really fair. He hadn't even drunk that much last night.

As he lay there complaining to himself he reached over blindly to his bedside table for his glasses. Instead of his glasses his hand collided with a small bottle.

Harry sat up confused, reaching around the toppled over vial to his glasses. He put them on and then grabbed the bottle. A small note had been attached to the top.

_ Drink up, we have a lot of work to do and I can't have you complaining. Library at 11. _

_ ~DM _

Harry couldn't stop the smile from forming if he tried. He turned over the bottle to read the label. He uncorked it and drank, barely stopping himself from gagging at the strong taste.

As he got ready for the day, his headache and the dull feeling of nausea dissipated almost completely. Blaise was still sound asleep in his bed, sprawled out on top of his covers. Harry grabbed a handful of whatever candy the house elves had put out for the day before leaving the Common Room.

Harry entered the library, giving Madam Pince a nod. Most of the younger years sat up front seemed to freeze as Harry walked past them. As he searched for Draco anxiety began to pool in his stomach.

Would Draco say anything about yesterday? He had completely disregarded Harry's question about the Manor. When he returned from the bathroom he didn't ignore Harry per se, but he certainly wasn't giving him his undivided attention like he had been.

He spotted Draco a few aisles down, off in a corner table. He had books piled around him and was skimming through an opened tome in front. 

“Morning.” Harry said when he got closer.

Draco looked up with a soft smile. “Feeling alright?”

“Yeah, thanks for the potion. Helped loads.” Harry said sheepishly as he sat down.

Draco looked at him for a moment longer with the same expression. Then he looked down at the books around him to clear a space for Harry.

“I’ve started with research on furniture but I’ve saved the plants for you. Figured you would rather do that.” Draco explained as he grabbed a few books. 

Harry nodded to himself, warmth bubbling in his stomach as he thought about Draco saving the plant research because he knew Harry liked it better. It was such a simple thing and yet Harry was genuinely touched.

They spent the better half of the afternoon compiling research and spells until they were finished. Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy that Draco didn’t mention last night or upset. It was weird wasn’t it? Or was Harry making something out of nothing?

_ don't ask questions you won't like the answer to _

What did that even mean? What answer could he give that Harry wouldn’t want to hear? It’s not like he wanted to actually give them up, that much was obvious. So what could it have been?

-=-=-=-

Harry wasn't sure when it started exactly, but the defining House sections of the Eighth Year table were no longer present. Perhaps it started with Pansy and Padma, both sitting at the edge of the Slytherin Gryffindor divide to be next to each other. Of course when Draco was under Gregory's Unctuous Unction he had sat beside Harry but after the effect wore off he went back to his usual seat.

Now though the table was a mix of all people sitting together. As the months carried on, the Eighth Years grew closer together. Preconceived notions about the Houses or specific students were altered as they got to know them personally. Some mornings a group of them sat at one end, finishing a Transfiguration assignment as they tried to hide it from McGonagall's watchful eye. Other mornings roommates sat with one another and continued conversations from the night before.

Most mornings since Halloween, Harry sat beside Ron with Hermione across from him and Draco across from Harry. Blaise sat beside Draco usually, with Pavarti not far. 

Harry felt a surge of happiness every time he looked about their table. Slytherins and Gryffindors,  _ Draco _ and  _ Hermione _ actually laughing together and inciting conversation. It was such a far leap from last year that Harry sometimes wondered if he had actually stayed dead that night.

Now that Harry thought about it, Draco and Hermione spent quite a bit of time together by themselves.

It had started back in September when they begrudgingly partnered up to study for Ancient Runes. They both thought of themselves as top of the class and so after much sighing and eye rolls to their respective friend groups, decided they could be of use to one another. As the year has progressed they have grown to not only tolerate each other but, just as Harry has, grown quite fond of the other. 

Harry recalled one time a few days ago when he and Neville were going to the library to research a Herbology assignment, Draco and Hermione were sat at a table together. Books discarded, they seemed to be in deep hushed discussion. The pair made their way over to say hello and the two at the table stopped their conversation abruptly. Both of their faces were beet red and neither would look Harry directly in the eye.

It was odd to say the least, but exam season did that to some people Harry reasoned.

It was all kind of absurd, Harry thought to himself, how quickly and easily the Slytherins had become their central friend group. Since he arrived at Hogwarts, it had always been him, Ron, and Hermione. Of course he had other friends, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to name the most important, but it always came down to the trio. The three of them took on everything together. 

And now it was almost uncommon to see the three of them without a Slytherin alongside them. Whether it was Millicent, Pansy, Blaise, or Draco, one of them would be around one of the trio. 

Things like that were popping up more and more in the castle too. It was never unexpected to see the Houses intermingling but now it was everywhere. Perhaps it was the Inter House Unity bringing them all together, or just post war time comfort, but regardless, students of all Houses were hanging out all over the grounds.

-=-=-=-

As Christmas hols drew closer, the Eighth Years all began revising for the upcoming exams. At first they had all gathered in the Common Room to review for the classes they all shared but quickly realized they were getting no work done. Instead, they split into smaller groups and then if any problems came up they would ask a different group.

Tonight Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Padma, and Draco were all in the Common Room revising for Transfiguration. A few hours passed before the books laid forgotten around them and they began sharing funny stories from the past. 

Pansy had just finished braiding Padma's hair where they sat on the floor, and on the couch Hermione was sharing a story while Ron laid with his head in her lap. Harry sat beside Draco on the loveseat beside the fireplace, casually tending to it each time it grew dim.

"And I was bloody awful at it really." Hermione finished with a laugh.

"No way," Ron shook his head through a smile, "she only pretended not to know how to skip stones so I'd hold her hand and teach her."

The girls cooed while Hermione blushed. 

"Maybe all I wanted was some more time outside the tent." Hermione teased and the group laughed.

Padma's eyes lit up, "Oh! You've been camping? When! I've always wanted to go!" 

The trio froze and then looked at one another. 

"Last year, when we were looking for the horcruxes." Harry answered, an expected silence following. 

It was the first time any of them had mentioned to the others anything of what they had gone through in the last year. The Eighth Years had all discussed the Battle of Hogwarts in conversation a few times but nothing about before the battle. Of course, people like Neville and Luna had been told things that the three had gone through but otherwise they never felt the need for other people to know. Whether it was out of respect or indifference, their classmates had never asked them to talk about it.

"Harry," Pansy began, her voice higher than normal.

"I never-I am so sorry. I never apologized for what I did and I am so  _ so  _ sorry. I didn't know how to bring it up after we met on the train and then a month passed and then two and three. And then we were hanging out and I never stopped thinking about it but it seemed too late because it seemed like we were friends now!"

Pansy sped on, sounding more frantic, "I was always a twat in school but I can never forgive myself for saying that. I was just so scared, and I know that isn't an excuse but I was. And he had my mum, and I hadn't seen her in months I didn't know if she was alive-" she broke down in tears, Padma trying to console her.

Harry sat there for a moment, trying to process everything she had just said. He knew exactly what she was apologizing for, being demanded to be sacrificed was hard to forget. If he was being honest, at first he couldn't stop thinking about it either. Each time they hung out it seemed like a weight hanging between them. But he slowly began to forgive her. 

Harry got up off the couch and kneeled in front of her, "Pansy, it's alright." 

She began to protest, shaking her head no but Harry put his hand over hers and continued.

"We were just kids.  _ Kids. _ And we were fighting in a war we didn't even start. We were all scared, terrified, and I understand why you did what you did. Yes, at the beginning of the year it was all I could think about too. But then I got to know you, Pansy. And I'm telling you, as a friend, that I forgive you."

Pansy's face crumbled once again and she pulled Harry down into a hug, still apologizing into his neck. As they pulled apart, Harry could hear sniffling coming from around them and he wiped his own watery eyes.

Harry rested his hand on her knee for a moment and gave her a small, comforting smile before standing up and going back to his seat.

They sat there for only a half hour more before calling it a night. Harry knew there was no way he could fall asleep any time soon so he told them he'd stay up. A small part of him hoped he wouldn't be alone.

"Well then I'll stay up too. We can revise some more so our transfiguration exam isn't entirely hopeless." Draco said casually, and Harry ducked his head to cover the smile already forming.

Hermione and Pansy looked at one another with the same expression before saying goodnight to them far too innocently and going downstairs with the other two.

Harry and Draco grabbed their books from the table and turned to face each other on the couch. Harry started at the page for a few moments pretending to read but he couldn't focus. He suddenly felt like he had so much energy and he didn't know what to do with it. His mind was racing and trying to read about Aditi Khatri's 4th rule of transfiguring a person was not helping. He was itching to talk but he didn't know what to say. 

_ Rule 4: The relationship between transfigueer and transfigured must be stable. _

"Were you and Pansy ever in a relationship?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Draco was already looking at him and he scoffed in amusement.

"No, we never dated. We knew each other before coming to Hogwarts and were already close. When we got older everyone started saying we were together and it was easier at the time not to deny it, even though we never were." 

Draco paused and looked away for a moment. He took a short breath and said quickly,

"By Third Year I knew I was gay. It was all I could think about for the entirety of Second Year and by the summer I was sure of it. Well one night at the start of term, Pansy and I were alone in the Common Room trying to read our tea leaves for Divination homework."

Draco paused again, returning his gaze to Harry. His cheeks had a pink tint though he didn't sound embarrassed.

"We both saw crescent moons in our leaves which are meant to symbolize unrequited love." He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly.

"Pansy immediately looked on the verge of tears, saying I'd hate her if I knew who it was. Now I'm thirteen years old and gay, I'm just sitting there hoping it's not me."

Draco laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

"I tell her it's ok and I'd never hate her and she could tell me. Finally, she calms down enough and whispers "Romilda Vane". I was so relieved it wasn't me I didn't even realize she'd said a girl's name. She still seemed nervous but once I told her  _ I _ was gay, we had a laugh since she was scared I fancied her!" Draco finished with a laugh.

Harry laughed along but he felt jittery. He wanted to ask Draco who  _ he _ fancied back then. Did he not tell him on purpose? Or did he just forget to say? Or did it seem so meaningless to the story he just left it out? Was Harry reading too much into it?

Before he could work up the courage to ask, Draco spoke.

"You and Weasley, why'd you break it off?" 

"No bad reason." Harry gave a small smile "After the war, we needed each other. We were always there for one another, to just hold each other you know?"

Draco nodded and Harry continued, 

"A few months later we realized we were acting less and less like a couple but more of just friends grieving together. We hadn't kissed, like proper kissed, in weeks. And we both knew we didn't really want to. I love her, I always will. But I love her like I love Hermione."

They sat there, absorbing what the other had said.

“Are you not going to say anything?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry looked at him. “Do you want me to?”

Draco shrugged.

“I think I’ve said it before, but you being gay doesn’t matter to me.” Harry said.

Draco smiled softly, whether from the callback or the message, Harry wasn’t sure.

“I’m not going to lie and say I hadn’t... _ assumed. _ You know, based on what happened in Defense and you and Nott. But thank you for telling me.”

Draco must have been able to tell just how genuine Harry was because he breathed out softly.

“Have you told your parents?” Harry asked, for once actually voicing his thoughts.

“I haven’t explicitly said anything, no. But they know. It would be shocking really if they didn’t by now.”

“And how are they doing? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Draco kind of sighed to himself but he didn't seem uncomfortable or put out by the question. "They're...doing better. I don't think this will come as a surprise to you but my mother stopped supporting Voldemort when he told me to kill Dumbledore."

His lips twisted to the side at the memory. "Of course she couldn't tell anyone that, not even my father or I. So she played along, she did whatever she could to keep the two of us safe. When Voldemort began to see my family as worthless, I think my father couldn't handle it. He had done so much to bring him back."

Harry nodded, knowing all too well what events Draco was referring to.

"Well after Voldemort began living with us, my father…" Draco picked his words carefully, "went a bit mad trying to prove himself. My mother did what she could to support him but by then she was focused on protecting the three of us and not Voldemort's will." 

Again Draco paused, "My mother loved my father-  _ loves  _ him very much. She supported him for years, due to her own prejudices and such, but never took the Mark herself. Deep down I think she knew…"

Harry could tell Draco was trying to sound as coherent as possible despite his thoughts changing course quickly. It was an understandably uncomfortable and difficult conversation for him.

His thoughts back in order, he carried on, "By the end of it my father went slightly mental. He was talking to himself, putting up protection spells and the like around all our rooms. He told me not to leave mine, which I rarely did anyway. After the war it persisted with him trying to find ways to protect us from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was convinced Voldemort hadn't died. You saw him at the trial, he knew enough to act a proper Malfoy, but he wasn't all there." 

Draco shook his head and looked quite solemn for a moment. "Even now he isn't back to himself. Mostly he's alright but the constant need for protective wards and the like around us hasn't changed. He hasn't left the Manor grounds since the Trial. Sometimes I can't even recognize him. My mum helps take care of him when it gets really bad and he has visits from a St. Mungo's specialist once a week."

"I'm not saying he is a good man, I know he wasn't. And my mother either, I know she isn't absolved of anything even if she hated every second of it, nor am I. But I can't change the past." Draco finished with a heavy breath, like he had been holding it inside since before they started to talk. 

Harry knew Draco wouldn’t want sympathy or anything like that. He spoke as factually as possible, something Harry had started to notice he would do when talking about something difficult for him. Instead of answering, Harry leaned forward. After a small hesitation from Draco, he allowed the other boy to wrap him into a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment before breaking apart. 

The two continued to talk, their books long forgotten. 

The sun beginning to shine through the window slowly awoke Harry. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. He was still mostly upright, having fallen slightly to the left as he slept. There was a heavy weight on his right side and he glanced down to see what it was before he moved. Immediately, the haze from sleep cleared from his mind and he froze. Draco Malfoy was curled around his chest, trapping one of Harry’s arms behind him.

The sunlight settled over Malfoy’s face, softening his usually sharp features into delicate lines and shadows. 

He looked beautiful.

-=-=-=-

The next morning neither boy mentioned the night before and the day carried on as usual. Draco sat beside him during breakfast and they whispered and wrote little comments to each other during class. Everything was fine and good except the niggling feeling growing more prominent in the back of Harry’s mind. 

Harry was sitting by himself in the Common Room, trying and failing to focus on his Herbology assignment. He was supposed to be explaining the dangers of using Deadly Nightshade instead of Enchanter's Nightshade, which was much more complicated than he had imagined.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. And Draco being gay. And kissing Blaise. And being with Nott.

Who was conveniently sitting at the table directly across from Harry talking to Millicent.

Harry didn't get it, why was the idea of Draco being with a boy getting under his skin so badly? He had figured Draco was gay for months already, why was it all of a sudden such a big thing?

Seeing Ron and Hermione kiss didn't bother him at all. Neither did Daphne and Theo. Harry's hand twirling the quill stilled suddenly. Was he homophobic?

Harry rolled his eyes at that. Now he was just being ridiculous. Seeing Dean and Seamus kiss didn't bother him, and the idea of any other couple kissing didn't either. 

Harry glanced over to Blaise, where he was animatedly telling a story to Millie. He didn't have a problem with Blaise. He actually had grown rather fond of him as the months went on. Maybe the problem was Malfoy? Though the two of them hadn't had any real problems recently either.

Harry sighed and twirled his quill between his hands. He didn't know what he was feeling and he hated it. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

What if...Harry felt his face begin to heat up. He glanced around the room, but everyone was absorbed in their own conversations or work. What if  _ he _ was gay? But he had dated and truly been in love with Ginny so that wasn't the answer. Maybe he liked both? 

Harry tried to imagine himself kissing Ron, and immediately grimaced and looked around the room in embarrassment. Kissing Ron would be like kissing his brother. He shuddered at the thought.

He looked around the room and saw Terry Boot sitting with Sue doing homework. Again, Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he imagined kissing Terry. Less odd than Ron definitely but...still weird. Then again, the idea of kissing Sue Li was  _ also  _ weird. Maybe the idea of kissing people he knew, regardless of their gender, was his problem.

Harry thought back to anyone he ever felt any sort of attraction to during his school days.

He fancied Cho for a long time, but their relationship never really went anywhere. But he couldn't deny wanting it to.

Harry knew he was in love with Ginny. There was not a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't have dropped anything for her, the second she needed it, when they were together. 

He still loved her but now that intense, soul bonding romantic love wasn't there. 

The more he thought about it, he started to realize something. He never really thought about it before because of Ginny and the whole war thing but...if he thought back to it, the same feelings he had thinking about Cho and Ginny he felt First Year with Oliver Wood.

And during the Triwizard Tournament watching Cedric. And Krum.

He just assumed he wanted their Quidditch skills. Now that he thought about it, all of his crushes were on Quidditch players.

Tall, fit, unarguably beautiful, Quidditch players. The thought made him laugh out loud.

One other person fit that description perfectly.

And they just walked into the room.

Malfoy walked over to Blaise and Millicent and stood beside their table talking. He was wearing his uniform but of course it was tailored to fit him immaculately. 

That would usually be something that bothered Harry to no end, but now it was having a completely different effect. Harry looked away quickly and swore under his breath.

He was right. The problem  _ was _ Malfoy.

_ Shit _ .

Harry Potter fancied Draco Malfoy.

-=-=-=-

Now that Harry knew he fancied Malfoy, he didn't know how to act. What if he figured it out? What if someone else did? 

What if he does something embarrassing in front of Malfoy? 

What if Malfoy starts to hate him again?

It seemed beyond obvious to Harry now that he had always had some sort of feelings for Malfoy. He was practically obsessed with him for two years. But back then he was blinded by suspicion and contempt.

Despite this being the only thing Harry could focus on, Ron and Hermione were none the wiser about his revelation.

Apparently, as Harry soon discovered, fancying the person you sat next to every class was  _ very _ distracting. Each time Draco shifted Harry froze. Harry got distracted by the way Draco fiddled with his quill as the professors lectured. His long fingers brushed the feathers against the grain and then smoothed them out again. 

Harry was even distracted by the way Draco took notes. His handwriting was extremely neat and legible. He slanted all of his letters but managed not to smudge any of the ink. Harry looked down to his own paper, already behind on the notes. His writing was smudged but not nearly as bad as it had been when he was younger. He much preferred Muggle pens and pencils for his messy handwriting. However he had found a quick-drying ink back in Fifth Year that helped loads with smudging. Draco had even made fun of him for it when he first noticed it. Harry just grinned back and shrugged.

-=-=-=-

The final week before they left for holiday was filled with stress, tests, and studying. Harry and Draco spent almost all of their time together studying and Harry spent his alone time actually studying because he couldn't focus while he was with Draco.

Thankfully, he felt pretty confident after his exams finished. Their Defense exam had gone very well, both boys managing to block the other in front of Professor Dreada, effectively ending the Occlumency portion of the year with flying colors.

While he was packing his trunk Draco was sitting on Harry's bed talking.

"I just think it's ridiculous how we had to study Ancient Sumarian and then there was only one question on the entire exam! Hermione and I spent days writing to each other in the language to make sure we could understand it."

Harry grinned listening to Draco complain. It was painfully endearing.

Walking back in from the bathroom Blaise said, "Well lads, our final night before the new year. I'll be off to Italy with my mum for holiday, but don't worry I'll be back in your arms soon enough." 

Harry laughed lightly at him. The three of them went to bed shortly after.

The next morning the whole castle was up early for breakfast and a holiday goodbye from McGonagall. The train ride home went by insanely quickly. Harry and Draco sat beside one another, squished in by the rest of their friends all trying to sit.

When they reached the platform Harry and Draco stood outside the train while their friends began walking to their families that were there.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Harry said, trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, definitely. See you in January." Draco answered, also sounding upset but trying to hide it.

Draco glanced at Harry quickly before turning to him and wrapping him in a hug. Harry threw his arms around Draco tightly.

When they broke apart they smiled softly at one another, both blushing, and Harry went to catch up with Hermione to say hello to her parents.

-=-=-=-

Harry, despite trying not to, was sulking around the Burrow. Christmas was only three days away, Hermione had arrived that night after being at home. Her parents were actually coming to the Burrow on Christmas Eve to celebrate. 

"Chin up, Harry. What's the matter?" Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

_ I miss Draco. _

"Nothing, nothing." Harry assured her. 

Ron turned to look at him now too, eyes tearing away from the television that had been purchased for Arthur for his birthday.

"Do you think Draco would want to come here for Christmas?" Harry asked them. He hoped he sounded casual.

Ron and Hermione shared a look over his head that Harry caught.

"What? What is it?" He asked quickly.

Ron looked at Hermione again, who gave him a hard stare. Ron shrugged slightly and answered, "Considering you both fancy each other I'd say yes."

Harry's eyes widened and he sat with his mouth open for a moment before sputtering, "We do not-he doesn't-what makes you say that?"

"Mate, I've been your best friend for almost ten years, I've figured out when you fancy someone. You two spend every waking hour together."

Harry turned to Hermione who, although didn't seem exactly pleased at Ron, did not seem to disagree.

Harry genuinely had no response. He of course knew he fancied Draco, but did Draco really fancy him?

Seeing as Harry wasn't going to answer him, Ron looked at Hermione one more time before turning back to the television. He gave Harry a pat on the knee as he watched the screen.

-=-=-=-

"Hey mum?" Harry began as he walked into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley turned around, eyes bright and smiling warmly.

The first time Harry had called her mum was by accident. It was only a few weeks after the war, and the day before Fred's funeral. Despite the amount of people coming to the Burrow, it felt empty. Mrs Weasley was sorting through her tableware trying to find enough plates for everyone coming to the memorial.

Harry walked in and without thinking, said "I'll take care of that mum."

He froze, Mrs Weasley froze and then looked up at Harry, tears forming in her eyes. 

Harry quickly went to apologize but before he could make a sound Mrs Weasley was walking towards him and wrapping him in a hug. They stayed like that for a long time, both crying and laughing. Since then, Harry had called her mum.

"I was thinking, could we invite Draco over for Christmas?"

To her credit, Mrs Weasley ignored the blush creeping up Harry's neck. She lifted her chin and peered at him through her glasses with a knowing look.

"That's a lovely idea, Harry. Andromeda and Narcissa have been meeting a few times a month for tea, why not invite his mum too?"

Harry nodded and as naturally as he could, turned around and walked straight to his room to write the letter.

_ Dear Draco, _

was as far as Harry got before stopping. He was just inviting his friend for Christmas, why did he feel so nervous?

_ You know why  _ part of Harry's incredibly  _ rude  _ mind answered, which he pointedly ignored. He didn't need to think about that right now.

_ Dear Draco, _

_ Would you like to come to the Weasley's for Christmas? Andromeda and Teddy will be coming, and I heard your mum and her have been getting tea. Of course your mum is also invited. _

_ It's nothing fancy, just dinner and family. Christmas Eve at 5. I hope you can make it! _

_ Harry _

God, did he always sound that awkward? And what was with the exclamation point? 

Harry sighed and addressed the letter. He went to the window and called out for Atlas, who appeared a few moments later.

Harry hadn't even planned on getting an owl. He knew at some point it would just make sense to, but at that point he had no real need. He didn't exactly have anyone to owl, living with the Weasley's, and on the off chance he did, he could borrow Pig from Ron.

However, as he and Ginny strolled through Diagon Alley one day before school, they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. Sitting in the window was an old, scarred, large striped owl staring directly at Harry. He stopped in his tracks and reached out for Ginny, motioning to the owl. 

Ginny understood immediately, "He's perfect, Harry."

The two went in and asked about him.

The shopkeeper seemed confused. "Are you sure, Mr Potter? That owl, he is quite old already. I'm not sure he would be ideal for someone such as yourself."

Harry barely managed to keep his eye roll concealed. 

"I'm sure. Could you bring him round front please."

The shopkeeper nodded and went to fetch the owl. When he returned, the owl was once again looking at Harry. As he looked, the owl gave his wings a little flap, and turned to look at Harry over it's shoulder.

"He's posing!" Ginny laughed. The owl appeared to bow in response.

"He's a gentleman. Very handsome too." Harry said.

The shopkeeper seemed to disagree. The owl was a muddy brown color, his trademark stripes almost invisible. His white face had a large scar running across it, narrowly missing its left eye. One of his wings he had just been showing off was missing a small patch of feathers on its underside. 

Harry smiled at him. The owl let out a small screech in return. 

"I'll take him."

As Harry paid, the owl seemed to realize he would be leaving with the pair. He jumped up and down on his little perch, chirping happily.

They left the store with other supplies and treats in hand.

"Such a handsome owl needs a regal name, don't you think, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, as did the owl.

"How about...Edward?"

Harry shook his head. That didn't seem right. 

"Maybe, Orpheus?" Harry suggested, but Ginny shook her head no.

"Charlemagne? Charlie for short?"

This time the owl shook his head no.

They continued throwing out names as they walked.

"I've got it! Atlas." Harry announced with an excited smile. Ginny smiled too, and the owl closed his eyes and chirped contentedly.

Harry raised the cage to his face and said, "Hello Atlas, I'm Harry. This is Ginny. We're very happy to have found you."

Atlas opened his eyes and cooed out a quick song.

The three made their way back to the Burrow in excitement.

Everyone there had the same reaction. They cooed over the owl, each saying how perfect they were for one another. The whole time, Atlas preened under the attention. 

Now Atlas was perched at his windowsill, grooming his feathers as he waited further instruction.

Harry reached to the tin next to the window and fed a treat to him as he attached the letter. Atlas chirped loudly as Harry tied the letter and then set off to deliver it after Harry gave him the destination. Then Harry closed the window and sat down.

He got up almost immediately, realizing how ridiculous it would be to sit and wait for a response. He went down to the living room where Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were talking.

"I'm only saying, if bramble weeds are supposed to keep away Speckled Spines, why do they keep coming?" Ginny asked, causing both Luna and Hermione to sigh.

"Because you need bramble weedlings, Ginny. Honestly, did you even read this issue of  _ The Quibbler _ ?" Hermione said.

Ginny threw a pillow at her and the three erupted into laughter.

Harry sat down on one of the open chairs smiling to himself. He never thought he'd see the day when Hermione Granger defended  _ The Quibbler _ but he had, now more times than he could count. 

Harry joined in on the conversation and almost an hour and a half went by before Atlas pecked at the window beside him.

Harry jumped up abruptly, knocking over his glass of water in the process. He tried to clean up the mess as he opened the window.

"Hot date tonight, Harry?" Ginny smirked.

"Depends," Hermione teased, "is the letter from Malfoy?"

The girls giggled as Harry shot them a look. Whatever qualms Hermione had about teasing Harry about his crush had dissipated quickly. He finally got the letter from Atlas and gave him a quick rub before sitting down. He didn't even register that his foot was now placed in a puddle of water, soaking his sock completely.

He took a breath, which caused the girls to laugh again, and opened the letter.

_ Harry, _

_ Thank you for the invitation, Mother and I would be happy to attend. We'll see you then. _

_ Best, _

_ Draco _

Harry smiled to himself. Then he frowned as he heard the girls laugh again.

"You three are awful." 

-=-=-=-

On Christmas Eve, the Burrow was bustling with movement. Along with all the Weasley's, including Charlie, Bill and Fleur, the Grangers and Fleur's parents and younger sister were there. Andromeda and Teddy had also arrived, as well as Luna and her father. Neville and his grandmother were arriving after dinner since they would be eating at St. Mungo's with his parents.

Harry had said a quick hello to everyone before going back upstairs and looking through his closet yet again. He had already changed twice but he still felt underdressed. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and dress shoes with a brown woolen sweater. He ripped off the sweater and rifled through his other options. He stood in his undershirt and let out an exasperated groan.

"Try green. You've always looked good in green."

Harry turned around and Ginny was standing there with a smile.

"You've never been one who was particular about fashion, Harry. I don't suppose this has something to do with our guest tonight?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry drew his eyebrows together, ready to say no. But he didn't. 

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Ginny smiled softly. "That's ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head no but sat down on his bed. Ginny understood, and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"I think...well I don't really know. I've never, you know."

Ginny nodded and he reached for her hand.

"We used to hate each other. Obviously. But he's not so bad really. I just know that I am happier now being his friend than I have been all year." Harry paused.

"And I don't know, Ginny. I've been thinking about it so much.  _ So _ much, Gin. I don't want to do something and fuck it all up." Harry finished. He hadn't looked up from their hands this whole time.

"I don't think you could do anything to fuck it up, Harry. I know we've been teasing you but it's ok to not know how you feel." Ginny stopped for a moment and placed her other hand over their already joined ones.

"If you're scared that maybe we wouldn't accept you, or something like that, that would never happen, Harry. We all love you."

A choked breath left Harry's mouth before he could stop it. Ginny wrapped Harry into a tight hug. Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes. They separated but Harry was looking up now.

"Thank you, Gin."

"The green." Ginny whispered with a wink as she stood up.

Harry chuckled and got up, pulling the green sweater over his head. He had to admit, it did look really good on him. The multiple different green threads used made his eyes seem to sparkle.

Just as Harry was walking down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. He sped up to answer it.

Draco and Narcissa stood there, Draco holding a tray of something in his hands.

"Hey." Harry breathed out. "Happy Christmas." 

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Draco answered, his eyes bright. 

Harry took the tray from Draco's hands and led them inside. Narcissa gave her own greeting and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry led them into the kitchen where Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda were finishing the food. After the greetings, Harry led Draco to the other room.

His body was humming with excitement and nerves.

"How've you been? Enjoying holiday?" He asked Draco.

Before he could answer, Ron called out to him.

"Malfoy! You're just in time!" and Hermione was beside them, leading them to the couches.

They were involved in an intense game of cards until Molly announced the food was ready. 

As they stood, Harry got his first real look at what Draco was wearing. He had on a pair of tight black pants with an undoubtedly expensive pair of suede boots. His purple dress shirt was, of course, perfectly tailored and the top two buttons were undone. His hair was neatly combed over his head with the front ruffled up and a few strands framing his forehead nicely.

Harry allowed himself exactly three seconds of looking before thinking miserably to himself how fit Draco looked.

Malfoy looked at the row of people in front of him with some apprehension before walking to the kitchen with Harry. 

Everyone said hello and hugged those they had missed originally. Harry could feel Draco's uncertainty until George walked over to him with a grin. 

"Malfoy! Never thought I'd see the day you were stood in my kitchen. Happy Christmas."

Harry relaxed slightly, seeing as everyone seemed unbothered by Malfoy's presence. Charlie glanced at him a few times but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

After they piled their plates high with food, they left the kitchen to find somewhere to sit. They claimed the empty loveseat for themselves and set their plates on their laps.

Draco let out a breath, "I was quite nervous I'd be kicked out if I'm being honest."

Harry couldn't hide the concern from his face, his heart hurting for the boy, "We're friends, that makes us family."

Draco nodded but said quietly, "I only meant because of, well,  _ everything  _ I've done in the past. Or my family. It wouldn't be a surprise if they wouldn't forgive us. Or even tolerate us being here."

"The Weasley's aren't like that." Harry whispered back, and took a breath before saying a little faster, "and they were all at your trial, they heard what you went through."

But Harry also knew Ron had been writing to his family about what was going on all school year so far, and had probably told them all about the Slytherins.

After dinner Harry was in the kitchen helping to clean up what little couldn't be done with magic. 

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter." came a voice behind him. Harry turned to see Mrs. Malfoy standing before him. She was wearing an elegant but not extravagant red velvet gown.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy. And just Harry is good." he said with a smile.

If Harry hadn't spent so long around Draco, he would have missed the slight wrinkle of distaste as he used her last name.

"Likewise." and she smiled back. "I wanted to thank you for inviting us this evening, Draco and I were very pleased."

"Of course, I'm glad you could make it."

The pair stood in silence for a moment. Harry was struck with how similar Draco and she looked. He always pictured Lucius as the one Draco most resembled but now it was obvious he and his mother shared many similarities. He had inherited her high cheekbones and pointed nose, her pale yet unblemished complexion, but it went further than just physical. They both held themselves in the same way. Head held high in a way that seemed condescending unless you knew them, shoulders properly held back, and the overall essence to their characters.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you've done for us. You helped my family more than you know after the war. You didn't have to, in fact, I would have understood if you wanted nothing to do with us. We wouldn't be here without you."

Harry was taken aback for a second. He hadn't expected that nor the sincerity of her voice when she said it.

"I think it goes both ways. You helped me too, I was only saying the truth." Harry answered honestly.

Narcissa looked at him with intense gratitude. She moved forward with her arms outstretched and Harry found himself following suit without reservation.

As her arms fell around her she said softly, "I'm glad Draco has you in his life."

When they pulled back, Harry's cheeks were pink and Narcissa was looking at him with a look only a mother could have.

Harry rejoined his friends and they spent the rest of the night joking around and having fun.

-=-=-=-

On New Years Eve the Burrow was filled with people once again. Fleur and her family were back as were Luna and her father and Neville and his grandmother. Andromeda and Teddy were also there.

Harry loved the Weasley’s, of course he did. They were his family. But as he sat there on the couch surrounded by the chatter and energy of the people around him, he wanted nothing more than to be alone. Or just...not there. Fleur and Bill were sitting beside him giggling about something. He could see Ron and Hermione in the kitchen baking something so Molly could enjoy the festivities. Ron had Hermione wrapped up in a hug as she attempted to get away from the flour covering him.

He felt bad though, watching everyone else have fun. He didn’t want to worry them but he also did not want to stay here. Harry made up his mind and got up. He told Ron and Hermione he was going out which garnered him worried looks before he promised them he was ok. As he stepped out of the Burrow he realized he didn’t know where to go.

Diagon Alley would be a mad house this time of night. Especially due to the holiday. That crowd would be worse than the one inside so Harry definitely did not want to go there. There was one place he could-but no that would be crazy. He hadn’t been invited for one, and he had only been there one time before. Then again...before Harry could contemplate more he apparated.

Harry reached out in front of him to steady himself, grabbing onto a fence. Harry let his eyes open slowly. The Manor loomed over him in the dark night. Just as soon as Harry decided it was an especially bad idea for him to be there, a voice called out. 

“Mr. Potter?”

_ Fuck. _

"Mrs. Malfoy, hi. Happy New Year." Harry said with a tense smile, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"You're here to see Draco, I imagine?" she asked, a small yet warm smile on her face.

Harry nodded in response. With a wave of her hand the gate separating them drew open.

"He should be inside, if you would." Narcissa said and motioned for Harry to join her.

Harry stepped into the threshold. Although it was already dark, the Manor had a line of floating lights brightening the paths. This helped Harry get a good look at the numerous plants and flowers that surrounded the great lawn. Far from the minimalist garden he remembered from his first visit. He gazed around him as they walked.

"My sister reminded me how much gardening healed as a young girl." Narcissa explained, "It's just as true now."

“They’re lovely.”

Narcissa nodded in response and they arrived at the door a moment later.

“Draco should be in his room, first door up the stairs.” she said before heading further in the house.

Harry followed her instruction and walked up the grand staircase. He knocked on the door softly which opened quickly. Harry stepped in.

Draco was laying on his bed, wand still raised from where he had opened the door. He was reading a book and did not look up until Harry said a soft hello.

“Harry,” Draco said in surprise as he sat up straight.

“I hope I’m not bothering you. I was just...I wanted to see you.” Harry said honestly. 

Draco turned the slightest bit pink which was something Harry figured he would never grow tired of.

“Definitely not bothering me.” Draco said as he stood up.

Rather quickly they decided to go for a walk around the Manor grounds. A simple warming charm ensured they did not need their heavy winter coats.

They walked amongst the various flowers which Harry came to realize were even more diverse in the back of the house. 

“How’re the Weasly’s?” Draco asked as they walked.

“Good, good. The house has just been so full recently I needed a minute to myself, you know?” 

Draco nodded. He brought Harry to a gazebo in the middle of the garden. It was made of some type of marble which was carved with the figures of many mystical creatures.

“Hopefully this isn’t too crowded for you.” Draco said as he ran a hand over the visage of a dragon. 

Harry grinned, “I think I’ll manage.”

They sat down and continued talking about getting back to Hogwarts and their friends. 

“How long do you reckon before Longbottom finally asks Hannah out?” Draco asked.

“I mean, it’s so obvious they both fancy each other. One of them is bound to ask the other soon.” Harry answered.

They turned to look at each other, matching grins on their faces. That same giddy feeling filled Harry's chest. 

It was silly, he knew, the way they were dancing around the topic and yet...Harry loved it. They had never joked around quite like this before.

“Maybe one of them will stop being so daft and just say it.” Draco mused.

Harry laughed and the sound was so foriegn and high that for a moment he thought someone else had joined them. Draco smirked at Harry, his entire face lighting up as he did. 

“I have one more spot I want to show you.” Draco said as he stood.

He brought Harry back to the house and then up to the balcony overlooking the garden.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous here right around sunset. I used to come here all the time last year and just sit on the ground and stare at the sky.” Draco said.

Just then the sky before them lit up in a large clock firework. It began counting down ten seconds. The pair watched as it exploded into a huge flash of colors at zero.

“Happy New Year, Harry.” Draco said softly.

“Happy New Year, Draco.” Harry answered just as softly.

They drifted the smallest bit closer as they continued to watch the fireworks.

The unspoken truth filled the space between them. Harry was content to let it be for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to all the comments and love you guys have been giving this fic! It's been such a time writing this these past few years and seeing you guys enjoy it means the world to me.  
> As always, let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen next!
> 
> LOL literally smallest edit right here to say, can you tell how much I adore Pansy Parkinson?? This chapter is like my little ode to her. I love the way the Drarry Community has made her such a great, flawed, beautiful character. All the slytherins in this fic really, I love them all thanks to the work the fandom has put behind them. Anyway, see you next chapter!! Think there are just 2 left now!


	5. More Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no one can stop me from thanking everyone who has commented and shown love for this fic at every chapter so THANK YOU!! It makes my day to read them, they are so sweet and I reread them constantly.  
> Enjoy this chapter!

Harry and Draco were sitting on Harry's bed facing each other. Draco was leaning against the bedpost while Harry sat against the headboard. Their legs were stretched out beside one another. Blaise was in the library studying with some of the other Eighth Years tonight, meaning Harry and Draco could hang out in the room.

There was no need to repeat the first time Blaise found them lounging on the bed talking, so they only hung out up here when he was gone. Neither acknowledged this unspoken rule yet without fail if Blaise would be out late they would be downstairs.

They were talking about the war. Harry had just finished telling Draco about finding the sword of Gryffindor in the lake and Ron finally coming back to them.

They listened to one another intently, keeping questions till the end. It was good, Harry thought, to talk about this with someone who hadn’t been there. It was even better to talk about it with Draco.

“The night of the Battle at Hogwarts...I was really scared.” Harry began.

“I knew I was going to die, I think, even before I saw Snape’s memories. I just wanted it all to be over.”

Draco nodded in understanding. Even though they had completely opposite experiences during the war, Harry knew they both could relate to that.

“And then in the Room of Requirement I thought I really  _ was  _ going to die.” Harry tried to laugh a little but it was forced.

“But you still came back and saved me. Saved us.” Draco quickly rectified. 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “You saved me first.”

Harry thought back to Draco, screaming at Crabbe not to kill Harry. He screamed and screamed, pushing Crabbe away from him. At the time Harry assumed it was so they could bring him to Voldemort alive. Now he wasn't so sure.

Neither of them said anything more for a minute. it was the first time the two of them had discussed that night..

“Do you remember? What you said to me on the broom that night?” Harry asked timidly.

_ I'm so sorry, Harry _

"I thought-" Draco stopped himself.

"I thought if we were about to die, I would have liked to say it at least once." 

Harry stared at Draco, willing him to continue.

"There is more I would have liked to say. There were so many days, so many times I wished I could say it to you. So many hours spent alone in the Manor, wanting things to be different." Draco shook his head absently. "I couldn't stop myself from thinking how different everything could have been." Draco absentmindedly ran a hand over his dark mark.

The room was completely silent aside from the occasional breeze blowing the curtains. 

Harry felt selfish again thinking back to those days. When he was so sure Draco was on the Dark Lord's side, and how sure he was of Draco wanting to be involved. 

"Someone should have- _ I  _ should have realized."

Draco shook his head but Harry continued.

"I never thought you would have been against what was happening." Harry whispered, feeling more and more foolish as the sentence hung in the air.

"Not until that day in the Manor." 

It was the first time either of them had brought up that night since the trip to Hogsmeade. But, Harry thought, tonight seemed to be all about firsts.

Draco's eyes were glassy when Harry looked at him.

"I know you knew it was me, that it was us. Why didn't you tell?"

Draco smiled slightly, his eyes wet, "Haven't we had this conversation before?" he let out a breath of laughter. 

When Harry made no move to answer, Draco let out a shaky sigh.

"I would have never told him, Harry."

Harry's mouth twisted involuntarily as he felt his own eyes tearing. "So you did know it was us."

"Of course I did. Even with that awful hex, I think I could have recognized you anywhere."

"But you didn't tell." 

Draco closed his eyes and let out another breath. 

"I stopped being on my father's side a long time before that happened Harry. I was so scared but...but I thought as long as Harry Potter was alive everything would be ok.

And I know that isn't fair of me to say. I know I should have done more than just hide in the Manor. You were off killing horcruxes and living in the woods barely surviving while I cowered in my room when there were Death Eaters coming in and out of the Manor all the time. I should have  _ done something _ . "

Draco stopped, collecting his thoughts. He opened his mouth to continue but paused again. Finally he continued,

"I thought for sure Crabbe had killed us all. At least the three of us, there was no way out. But then I saw you and you had a broom and grabbed onto me before I could even think. I was so grateful and  _ so sure _ we were going to die. And I knew-I knew if I died without getting to say what I needed to say to you...I knew I couldn't let that happen. So I said what I thought could encompass everything in what little time we had left."

Draco looked down at his dark mark once more.

"And I thought, maybe dying in Potter's arms isn't so bad." Draco let out a joyless laugh. "Isn't that rich?"

Harry's throat felt as though a cord had been wrapped around it. Draco finally brought his gaze up to Harry's eyes. The two stared at one another, unspoken words filling the space between them.

Without warning, the door flew open. Blaise swaggered in, usual grin on his face. Harry and Draco had no time to scramble away from one another before Blaise spotted them.

"Am I...interrupting something?" he asked, uncharacteristically timid. 

Draco came to his senses then, standing up and shaking his head no. Harry's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He was sure if he looked down he would see it thrumming against his skin. 

The three of them remained silent and still. Harry stared at Blaise, unable to look at Draco without losing his head. Blaise was looking back and forth between the two in front of him trying to piece together what he had walked into. 

Before anyone could break the silence Draco turned and walked to the bathroom, letting the door close slowly after him. Blaise gave Harry a discerning look. Harry stared back for a moment before averting his gaze.

The three got ready for bed in silence after that. Harry waited for Draco to leave the bathroom before going in and surprisingly Blaise waited for him to finish too. Only after they were all laying in bed did Blaise break the silence to whisper his usual goodnight.

Harry mumbled back while Draco stayed silent.

-=-=-=-

The next morning brought uncharted territory between Harry and Draco. Whatever words were going to be said last night hung in the air around them all day. They seemed to have come to a silent agreement however to not talk about it yet. Even their usual daily banter was stilted. The simplest brush against the other had them pulling back suddenly. Their interactions were so odd to how they usually acted even their friends noticed.

Ron and Hermione had been throwing Harry concerned looks all day, which he pointedly ignored.

They finally had their chance to talk after dinner.

Harry and Draco were once again lounging on Harry's bed talking. Blaise had mentioned he and Pavarti would be spending the night in her room so “don’t wait up for me, boys!” That was fine as far as Harry was concerned.

Although Harry wanted to jump right back into yesterday's conversation, he knew they were both too nervous to bring it up. So, he would have to lead up to it.

"Draco," Harry started, hoping he sounded casual, "how come you and Pansy pretended to date? I thought wizards didn't care if someone was gay or not?"

That was true. Harry knew Muggles and Wizards had very different views on gay people. When he was younger, Uncle Vernon used to call him all names under the sun. Some Harry didn't even understand. He forbade Dudley from watching anything "girly". Harry remembers the one time all four had been in the car and a gay couple crossed the street in front of them. Vernon spent twenty minutes ranting about the sanctity of marriage and how they were ruining the planet.

In the wizarding world things were much different. It wasn't uncommon to see all types of couples walking around Diagon Alley. Men with men, women with women and all types of people in between. Even here at Hogwarts. Each couple, gay or straight, was treated the same by professors: Absolutley no PDA in the hallways.

Draco sighed, “Wizards are generally accepting of everyone, unlike what I’ve heard about Muggles.” he wrinkled his nose sourly.

“But it’s different for Pureblood families. As an only child I am expected to carry on my family name. When I was younger this was pretty much drilled into me. Marry a nice girl, have at least one heir, and continue to live lavishly. Pansy and I both had these expectations so we decided to help one another out.”

Draco shifted in his spot, his foot knocking against Harry’s knee.

“Frankly now I don’t give a damn about carrying my name. I’d be quite glad if it fucked off after me.” He grinned.

Harry grinned back.

“Did you ever think maybe you could have dated a boy here? If you and Pansy weren’t a thing?” Harry asked. Super causally again.

Draco shook his head no. “I don’t think so. I was always so scared about what my father would say. And the only boy I fancied really badly didn’t exactly like me back.” 

There he was again.  _ The boy I fancied. _ Harry was getting increasingly frustrated that he still didn’t know who he was. Though if he thought about it too hard, part of him had known from the beginning.

“Well, do you still fancy him? Maybe he likes you too.” Harry asked carefully. Had it been this hot this whole time? Harry could feel himself getting warmer and warmer.

“I was a shit to him, remember? I was a shit to everyone but to him most of all.” Draco’s eyes were darting around the bed and his hand was gently rubbing his left shoulder. 

“Maybe he will forgive you.”

Draco’s gaze finally landed on Harry. They stared at one another for an immeasurably long moment.

“Would you?” Draco’s stare pierced his own.

“I already have.”

Harry shifted onto his knees and reached out with his hand, softly caressing Draco’s cheek. They hadn’t broken eye contact. Draco’s eyes were impossibly wide and his cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink. Harry was sure he looked about the same.

Draco’s hand reached up and covered Harry’s. 

“Harry.” he whispered, voice unbelievably soft.

Harry’s eyes flicked down to Draco’s lips. A small intake of air from Draco brought his eyes back up. Harry ran his gaze over Draco’s face, taking it all in. Then he leaned in.

The kiss was soft, cautious,  _ delicate _ . Harry brought his other hand up and placed it gently on Draco’s jawline.

Almost as soon as it happened, Draco pulled back. His eyes were still wide and cheeks red. Harry had never seen someone so beautiful.

“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked. His voice was unsteady.

Harry nodded quickly. “I’ve been wanting to do this for months.”

This time Draco closed the distance between them. Their mouths slotted together almost perfectly. The caution that was present in their first kiss was no longer present but it was just as delicate. Draco brought his hand to the small of Harry’s back and pulled him closer. Harry hummed in response.

When they broke apart this time neither could hide their smiles. Draco started to laugh breathlessly and Harry joined in. He covered his face in his hands and then flopped forward onto the bed, burying his smile into one of Harry’s pillows.

“So,” Harry said, smile growing wider, “was that everything Fourth Year Malfoy imagined?”

Draco’s response was muffled by the pillow, “He’s freaking the fuck out right now.”

Harry laughed and laid down beside Draco. Their legs were tangled together from their previous position but neither moved. “What about Eighth Year Malfoy?”

Draco turned his head towards Harry. He was fighting a smile from getting any brighter.

“He’s telling the little shit to play it cool.”

The pair just grinned at one another for a moment. They both seemed to be trying to commit this entire scene to memory. Draco moved his hand from under his body and clasped Harry’s in his. He looked at the other man for a moment for silent permission, which Harry’s expression must have given freely. 

Harry leaned in to kiss him again, just because he could.

-=-=-=-

The next morning Harry woke up already smiling. He caught Draco's eye as he got up, and both of their smiles widened. Harry felt giddy as he brushed his teeth, weightless as he put on his clothes, and restless as he combed his hair. He and Draco kept glancing up at one another and biting down smiles. It took everything in Harry not to run straight at him and kiss him again.

But he wasn’t sure how Draco felt about telling people just yet, and Blaise was still in the room. The three of them left to go upstairs together, a routine that had started months ago. Up there the rest of their friends were waiting. 

“Sleep well, mate?” Ron asked, eyebrows high in surprise. Harry was sure he was positively buzzing as they walked to the Great Hall.

“Fantastic actually.”

Ron and Hermione shared a pleasantly surprised look before beginning a new conversation. The entire time Harry was forcing himself not to turn and stare at Draco walking beside him.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco sat opposite each other, as they often did. This time, immediately when they sat Draco hooked his ankle over Harry’s. Harry’s face shot up from his plate to look at Draco but he was in deep conversation with Hermione. The only indication Draco gave was the slight curl of his mouth.

Harry couldn’t stop the grin from enveloping his face if he tried.

Much to Harry’s chagrin, the stars were not aligning to get him and Draco alone. Despite sitting beside each other every class there was no way to subtly bring up what Harry desperately wanted to talk about. They had a test first thing in History of Magic, then Harry was off to Herbology. The thrill that went up his spine at seeing Draco after class was almost insane. All Eighth Years had the next period free but of course Harry had left his Potions essay for last minute so he had to cram the entire time to write it. 

Lunch went about the same as breakfast, footsie under the table while they carried on conversation above. Even in Potions they had no chance to talk despite the more secluded space. Slughorn had them brewing a toxic Vessar brew that needed a protective head bubble spell to be able to breathe.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of being in such close proximity to Draco without being able to do anything, everyone was back in the Common Room after dinner.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Harry excused himself, looking at Draco last before walking down to their room. He breathed in slowly, trying to calm his now rapidly beating heart. 

_ He’ll follow,  _ he kept repeating to himself as he walked into their room. 

Less than a minute later the door swung open, Draco walking towards him with purpose. Harry met him in the middle, their lips locking immediately. Harry’s eyes sunk closed at the touch, his body warming.

They pulled apart, just barely, and stared at one another.

“Hi.” Harry said breathlessly,

A small laugh escaped Draco as he softly answered, “Hi.”

“Do you know what it’s like to be next to you all day and not doing that?” Harry asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from Draco’s eyes.

“Believe me, I know.”

Harry leaned in again, peppering Draco’s face with little kisses as the other boy laughed.

“Felt like I was going mad.” Harry mumbled as he continued.

“You’re awful.” Draco pushed him away finally with a smile. 

“It’s true! I kept wanting to just... _ stare _ at you all class!” Harry blurted out, cheeks reddening. 

Draco smiled brighter and he wrapped Harry into a quick hug but kept a hold of his hand once they separated.

They stood there in silence for a moment just taking in the sight of one another. Then simultaneously they both asked,

“Would you be my boyfriend?”   
“Care to put a label on this?”

Their smiles somehow got even brighter before another quick kiss was given. Harry still felt a bit mad actually. He was insatiable, like with every kiss he wanted more.

“Reckon we tell the others?”

“If today was any indication I don’t know how long I could keep it a secret.”

A slightly nervous but still happy laugh left Draco’s lips.

“Alright, we’ll tell them. Bloody hell they're gonna lose their minds.”

Harry grinned. He actually was quite excited to see the Slytherins reaction to the news. Considering he was almost positive  _ he  _ had been the boy Draco had been pining over. Which, Harry thought as they walked out towards the Common Room, was a conversation for them to have as well.

Somehow when they got upstairs the only people left in the Common Room were the exact people they were looking for.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville as well as all the Slytherins were sitting in their usual spot around the fireplace. Harry and Draco walked over, unable to hide their smiles.

“Welcome back you two.” Blaise drawled without looking up from what he was doing.

They smiled at the group and reclaimed their seats on the couch. When they sat, Draco laid his arm over the top of the couch behind Harry. 

"We were just trying to figure out when to go back to that Muggle club. Next Saturday work with you?" Pansy said after they settled in. Her eyes clocked Draco's arm but other than a quick narrowing of them and a glance at Draco, she paid it no mind.

"Sounds good for me but I’ll have to check with my boyfriend. Harry?" Draco asked, turning his head slightly to look at Harry.

An immediate explosion of noise came from their friends.

“ _ Boyfriend! _ ”

“Harry!”

“Fucking finally!”

“Bloody hell.”

“ _ Draco! _ ”

Draco and Harry burst into laughter as their friends freaked out in front of them.

“Since when? How long?” Pansy questioned as she got up close to them.

“Last night.” Harry answered with a laugh.

“I called it! Did I or did I not say that something was up with them today?” Ron exclaimed, turning to Hermione who rolled her eyes but nodded. 

She was smiling at Draco and Harry with love.

“You fucking did it mate.” Blaise whispered in quiet awe. 

Harry nestled himself further into Draco's side. Draco ran his hand softly over Harry’s shoulder.

Their friends continued to question them and both Draco and Harry were more than happy to answer.

-=-=-=-

The weeks that followed had Harry feeling like he was on cloud nine. The realization that he could kiss Draco whenever he wanted was not lost on him, and often when they were walking to class a quick duck into an empty classroom for a snog became routine. He found himself oftentimes just staring at Draco, admiring his beauty and his charm. Now when Draco caught him staring Harry only smiled back.

-=-=-=-

Ever since Halloween, everyone was still talking about going back to a Muggle club. They wanted to see what it was really like, without the costumes and contests. To make sure they blended in seamlessly, Hermione, Pansy, and Millicent went to a Muggle shopping center a few weekends prior. They had asked everyone for what type of outfit they were looking for and compiled a list. Since Millicet was a Half-blood, she knew what type of things were in style in the Muggle word. Pansy came too, as a self proclaimed fashion expert, to help the girls pick out a more “fuck me” selection. 

Harry wasn’t a prude by any means, but he had never seen anything so obscene. Malfoy was quite literally  _ painted  _ into his jeans, Harry didn’t know they made clothes that tight. His shirt was a different story. He was wearing a patterned buttoned up shirt but all of the buttons except the last few were wide open. His chest was almost completely exposed, revealing the pale skin and the faintest bit of his scars. 

Draco strode up to him, obviously knowing how good he looked. 

“You know, I never looked into Muggle fashion but if this is what they wear, I might have to start.” He said with a smug grin.

“You look... _ fuck. _ ” was all Harry managed to say. 

Draco laughed but he looked Harry up and down before whispering, “Not bad yourself.”

Harry was also wearing black jeans but his had rips in the knees. He was wearing a fitted white v-neck shirt. He didn’t think it was anything special but Draco certainly did. They made their way to the same spot they had that first night, another portkey waiting (this time in the shape of a muggle Valentine).

They landed much closer to the pub this time as it wasn’t a holiday. They entered quickly and everyone headed straight to the bar. Draco proudly handed over “ten quid” for his and Harry’s drinks and smugly returned the change to his boyfriend. Harry couldn’t stop raking his eyes over Draco’s body as he leaned over the bar.

One he returned they all headed to the dance floor, Harry holding Draco close as they walked. Drinks in hand, the pair danced happily with their friends and the Muggles around them.

Another drink was supplied by someone about twenty minutes later, Harry wasn't entirely sure who because he couldn't tear his eyes off of his boyfriend. If he thought the last time they had been there he was acting like Sixth Year Harry, it didn't hold a candle to tonight. Harry's eyes were glued to Draco, and Draco knew it. He purposefully bent over seductively and when they were dancing he quite literally grinded against Ron to everyone's delight.

They had been in the club for just over an hour when Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Want to get out of here?” he whispered into Draco’s ear as they danced.

The heat behind Draco’s eyes was enough answer for him and the two quickly made their way to the alley.

The speed they walked from the castle gates to their dorm room was probably a world record, Harry assumed.

"Do you have any idea," Harry mumbled between kisses, "how fucking attractive you looked tonight?"

Draco gasped as Harry bit softly on his neck, "I have an idea." He answered.

Harry just laughed into his neck and continued his barrage. They found their way onto the bed. Harry climbed on top of Draco and finally lifted his lips off his neck and back onto his lips.

The kiss was hot and heavy and so so  _ delicious.  _ Their lips moved against each other's feverishly. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him closer. They separated again, lips hovering over each other, breathing heavily.

"You looked extremely fuckable too." Draco said hotly against Harry's mouth. 

Harry pressed their lips together once more.

"Take this off." Harry said as he pulled at Draco's shirt. It was pretty much already off but the little bit of fabric covering him was too much for Harry.

Draco laughed lightly, "Now you want it off?"

Harry sat up and looked at his boyfriend unable to hide his grin. He reached over himself and took the shirt in his hands and pulled it off. Draco sat up to help and then he pulled off Harry's shirt too.

Harry ran a hand down Draco's now bare chest, mesmerized. He ran a hand lightly down Draco's scars before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss across them. 

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair and took in a deep breath. Harry looked up at him and placed another kiss to his chest.

"Harry," Draco said softly, cupping his hand under Harry's jaw.

Harry's eyes flicked over quickly from Draco's face to his arm. He sat up the smallest bit, pressing his lips against his dark mark.

Draco took in another breath as Harry continued to pepper kisses against the dark mark.

Harry finally moved on from that spot and kissed down Draco's stomach towards his navel. He stopped just above the waistband of his jeans. As he pulled up Draco said, "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Harry shook his head quickly, "I want to, I really want to. I just might not be that great at it." He explained sheepishly.

Draco shook his head this time, "I’m confident in you, Chosen One." before lifting up his hips and, with Harry's aid, tugging down his pants.

Now that Draco was fully naked, Harry took a moment to admire him. Aside from Quidditch, this was the first time Harry had seen another bloke naked. This was  _ definitely  _ the first time Harry had seen fully hard cock in front of him.

"You look like a dream." Harry whispered. 

Draco blushed from under him.

"You too, come on." Draco said in response, pulling at Harry's pants as well.

Quickly, Harry ripped his jeans off and onto the floor. Now it was Draco's turn to admire him, staring in awe at Harry's body. If Harry wasn't so impossibly turned on he would have been bashful. As it happened, he only felt hotter having his boyfriends eyes on him.

Their lips crashed against each other again, this time their cocks brushed against one another. Harry had to stifle a moan at the friction, it was so good.

Draco slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapping both of their cocks in his grasp.

This time Harry really did moan, groaning against Draco's mouth.

"Can I blow you?" Harry breathed out.

" _ Fuck _ yes." Draco moaned. 

Harry moved down Draco's body back towards his crotch. His nerves were fluttering but he was determined.

Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's cock, eliciting a hiss from him. He pumped it slowly getting a feel for what he was doing. A few moments later he moved his mouth just to the tip, giving a tentative lick. Harry figured he would do what he himself knew he liked, and so he continued on.

He licked up the underside of his cock, Draco tensing beneath him. Harry went further, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Draco's cock. He sunk down a little, doing his best not to hit his teeth on his boyfriend. 

"You're doing so well, Harry,  _ fuck _ ." Draco encouraged from above him.

Putting more fire under him, Harry pulled off for breath before sinking down even further. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock that he couldn't reach.

Harry did his best to get Draco off and whatever he seemed to be doing was working based on Draco's reaction. Draco raked a hand through Harry's hair, careful not to push down too hard.

Soon Draco was muttering he was going to cum, and he pulled Harry off. He tugged on himself a few more times before spilling against the top of Harry's chest and lips. 

Both of them were breathing heavily. Draco's eyes were trained on Harry's lips where some of his cum had landed. Without thinking, Harry licked it off with his tongue.

"You're fucking obscene, you know that?" Draco muttered. 

Draco rushed at Harry and kissed him harshly. The kiss was less lips on lips and more open mouthed against teeth. 

Draco flipped them over so he was on top of Harry. Making quick work of it he moved down Harry's body, licking a long stripe down his chest and navel.

Harry's stomach tensed as Draco continued downward. He skipped past Harry's crotch and went to his inner thighs, kissing both sides softly and biting lightly.

Draco looked him in the eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and wrapped his mouth around Harry's cock.

The feeling was incredibly intense. Draco swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking further down. Unlike Harry, Draco was able to get almost all the way down his boyfriend's cock. 

Harry couldn't look away from Draco. Draco continued to suck, humming around Harry's cock which sent a whole different sensation through his body. Harry couldn't stop the little sounds escaping his mouth if he tried. 

"I'm gonna-Draco oh god."

Draco didn't pull off and instead sunk even further down. Harry couldn't hold on any longer, spilling directly into Draco's mouth as he swallowed around him.

Draco pulled off once Harry was done, immediately bringing Harry into another searing kiss. 

When they broke apart Harry felt dazed. Draco was looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. 

"That was…" Harry began. He didn't even need to finish. Draco smiled lazily at him.

"You've got a little," Draco motioned to Harry's chest, "something right there.

Harry looked down to the dried come left on his body. Draco was smirking when he looked back up.

"We should probably shower then." 

The pair stood up and walked into the bathroom together. They showered together, rinsing one another's bodies and hair. A quick handjob ensued before they finally left the shower, crawling back into Harry's bed for the night.

Draco curled around Harry, draping his arm over his boyfriend's chest before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-=-=-=-

The next morning when he woke up Draco was still asleep. In his bed. It made Harry’s heart swell looking at the other boy. He got up slowly so as to not wake him, and went to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth Draco walked in and grabbed his own toothbrush. He went immediately over to Harry and leant against him for a moment. Harry’s body warmed instantly. They washed up in silence and then got back into bed together. Harry placed a kiss to Draco’s temple but Draco leaned up for a proper kiss.

“Morning.”

“Morning. Sleep good?”

Draco nodded. “Haven’t slept that good in months.”

“Last night was fantastic.” Draco continued. 

Harry gave him a soft smile, “It was. Was I uh, was I alright?”

Draco looked at Harry in confusion, “Did any part of my incredibly loud reactions make you think otherwise?”

Harry blushed, “I just meant because it was my first time. With a man. And you and Nott used to, you know.”

Draco shook his head with a laugh, “Harry, anything I ever did with Nott pales in comparison to last night.”

“You’re sure?”

“Harry, I used to imagine you fucking me senseless after every Quidditch match we lost. Last night was loads better than any fantasy.”

Harry continued to blush but felt better hearing that. He also kept that piece of information in the back of his mind, for later.

They laid there for a moment, Harry rubbing Draco’s back absentmindedly. Like usual, Harry began thinking about how different life had been mere months ago.

“Draco, I’ve got a question for you.”

Draco looked up at him in lieu of an answer.

"I know you fancied me before but I don't really understand why." Harry said, the sentence raising like a question at the end.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm  _ beyond  _ grateful you fancy me but we were shit to one another back then."

Draco was blushing slightly but he answered, "To be fair I didn't even know why at first. I hated you, truly I did, as much as a twelve year old could," Draco said with playful stubbornness.

"Like I told you, I had my whole gay panic in Third Year and then in Fourth Year when we got here you...were different."

Harry recalled that summer. He was still a few inches shorter than Ron but he had grown quite a bit. And his years of playing Quidditch were finally catching up to him, giving him a toned and even body. 

"It was really unfair actually if you ask me. My arch nemesis comes back to school looking fit as fuck. Embarrassingly," Draco's face turned sour, "I realized I felt more than animosity towards you when you were called for the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry's eyebrows raised and Draco threw his head back in annoyance. 

"I know! I know. I was just as shocked as you are. I spend the first three years at Hogwarts hating you and then your name is called and I get worried? About you!" 

The pair made eye contact before bursting into laughter.

"It's true! Ask Pansy, I was moping around for days after that trying to work it out in my brain. Eventually after a few weeks she got it out of me, like she always does that little...but anyway, I obviously had to ramp up my bullying so  _ you  _ wouldn't find out too."

"Yes, making pins with my face on it was very subtle." Harry teased.

"Piss off, not like you found out. The rest of my friends found out during one of our Truth or Dare games actually, how very cliche. Teased me mercilessly."

Harry chuckled slightly under his breath. He could only imagine the types of things Draco had to put up with at that time.

"So was it just Fourth Year? Or longer?" Harry asked despite knowing part of the answer already.

Draco, knowing this, narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. He shuffled in the bed so he was laying down and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle.

"You're a git, you know that right?" He mumbled against Harry's stomach.

Harry nodded in response with a smile on his face.

"Longer obviously." Draco answered as he lifted his head. "Fifth Year I was still pretty bad about it. I mean you obviously know. I was really shit to you that year. And then Sixth Year…" Draco trailed off momentarily.

"Sixth Year I stopped focusing on anything that wasn't about Voldemort or Dumbledore. No Quidditch, no classes, no fancying Potter. You were still on my mind of course, but I kept trying to think of you strictly as ‘the enemy’. The next year though, I thought about you a lot." Draco sighed and Harry wrapped his arm around him.

"Not in a weird way where I was in love with you or anything. I would just hope you were still alive and doing what you could while the rest of us waited." Draco said the last part with a bitter resentment.

Harry struggled to keep his mouth shut at that. He and Draco had had countless talks about how Draco couldn't have done more in his situation, but Draco still held fast that he could- and should- have done a lot more. 

"And of course this year I fancied you even more when I realized you werent a complete tosser." Draco covered his face in his hands as he said, "I even went to Granger for advice because the Slytherins are so shit."

Harry wanted to scream at how precious that was. 

"Look at us now." Harry said instead, a soft smile on his lips. 

Draco looked up at him and matched his expression. Harry gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and pulled him closer.

-=-=-=-

About a month later Draco and Harry were in the library together. They were working on separate assignments but enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Draco began, "my family has an annual dinner every March. It's some sort of Malfoy tradition celebrating the start of...well something."

Draco looked down at his book. "It's fairly simple but an important event for the family. In fact only immediate family is even permitted to the dinner. I figure-of course only if you want to since I understand the less than favorable memories you must have of the Manor but since we are dating I just thought you would want to join me." 

Harry couldn't help himself but to smile slightly at Draco's rambling. 

"Draco, I'd love to."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?" Draco questioned. He looked genuinely surprised. 

"Really, thank you for inviting me. And I guess they'll know we're together if I go?"

Draco nodded, "Most definitely. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. And maybe before the dinner we could stop at the Weasley's?"

"I'd like that."

That night Harry wrote a letter to the Weasley's. He usually wrote to them every two weeks so them receiving a letter from him was not out of the ordinary. A little odd was him asking to come home that Saturday, but he also had a feeling they knew what it was about.

Since Fred's death, Ron had become much closer to his family. Not that they hadn't already been close. Now though Ron wrote a letter to his parents weekly as well as writing to his brothers often. Harry assumed he was keeping them up to date on almost everything, though he also knew Ron wouldn't tell Harry's personal business himself.

-=-=-=-

Harry arrived at the Burrow by himself just past noon. Draco had decided to go to the Manor first to check in on his father and ensure Harry would be able to come to the dinner. Harry understood completely and actually felt slightly more at ease to tell the Weasley's by himself. Not that he expected things to go wrong but this way he and them could enjoy an afternoon together alone which had almost never happened.

"Harry, dear welcome home!" Molly said as she ran out to greet him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and led him inside where Arthur was finishing the last preparations for lunch.

"Hope you're hungry, Harry." Arthur said before pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

The three of them ate lunch happily, recounting things that had transpired since they had last seen one another. Once their food was gone and they had some time to relax, Harry knew it was time.

"I have a feeling you already know this but Draco and I are dating." Harry said, watching their reactions intently.

To their credit, they both had the classic Weasley 'I already know this but I should be surprised' face. Harry loved them all the more for it.

"Oh Harry," Molly said, voice full of happiness, "that's wonderful. 

She leaned in as if what she was about to say was only for the two of them. "Ever since Christmas I've said to Arthur, I haven't seen Harry that happy in a long time. And I'm so glad you've found someone who makes you feel that way."

Arthur spoke up, "I won't lie and say I wasn't surprised when Molly first brought it up. But I also know you, Harry, my boy. You're positively glowing now. I only hope that the two of you have spoken through your past. As long as you are both on the same page and understand one another." 

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. The love and concern both of them were showing him, though not unexpected, was overwhelming in such a good way.

"We have," Harry answered. "He's not at all who I assumed he was-who we all did, really. He just grew up on the wrong side." Harry said.

The Weasleys nodded from across the table before simultaneously reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand.

"As long as you're happy, Harry, and safe."

"We will  _ always  _ be here for you."

Harry felt his eyes well up even more. Before any tears could fall, Molly and Arthur rose from their chairs and wrapped him into a crushing hug.

They made their way into the living room and continued to talk. Harry was waiting for an owl from Draco to let him know when to come over.

At a quarter to five he saw the familiar owl fly into the kitchen window. Eagerly Harry went to read it. The note was short and simple.

_ All good here. Meet at the gate at 5.  _

Harry gave Draco's owl a pat on the head and a treat from the dish before writing on the back of Draco's original note with an ok. 

He made his way to his room and picked out a dressier sweater. After checking his appearance once again, he went downstairs to say goodbye to the Weasley's and then apparated to the Manor.

As his body readjusted after the spell, he opened his eyes to the front of the Manor. Draco was standing there waiting, a smile on his face.

"Alright?"

"Never better."

The two walked together down the path to the door. Harry admired the flowers in the dusk light. There seemed to be new ones and Harry made a mental note to ask Narcissa about them.

His anxiety began to rise as they drew closer. Not as bad as New Years, but still not pleasant. He wanted to ask him about his father before they went in but wasn't sure how to bring it up in such a short amount of time.

Draco opened the large ornate door with a flick of his hand. The pair entered and headed straight for the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them outside the closed dining room door.

"Harry, so glad you could make it." Narcissa said warmly. She strode over to wrap him in a hug.

Harry hugged her back. She took a step back over to her husband who was staring at Harry.

"Mr. Potter." He said as a greeting. He did not move in for a hug but did offer a hand. 

Harry placed his own in his and shook once strongly. 

"Thank you for having me." Harry said. He was being earnest despite the anxiety crawling through his body. 

With a wave of her hand, Narcissa opened the dining room doors. The room was decorated lavishly. The table had large white lilies as a centerpiece and lovely light purple dishes on the table. It looked nothing like Harry remembered. The dark wood table was replaced with one of shining glass. The green walls were repainted in a sunny yellow

It seemed the Malfoy's hadn't wanted any memories of the last year either.

As they walked in Harry subtly examined Lucius. 

He was standing tall, arms and arm with Narcissa. Dressed impeccably, a black suit tailored to his body. Or, would have been tailored perfectly. It seemed Lucius had lost quite a bit of weight since Harry remembered him last. 

There also seemed to be a slight nervous energy surrounding him as he was scanning about the room somewhat erratically. 

Once they sat, Harry across from Narcissa and Draco across from his father, the first dish magically appeared. The conversation was stilted at first. Merely small talk and school questions. Then Harry asked Narcissa about the new flowers in her garden and she lit up.

Conversation flowed much more freely then. Lucius spoke less often than Harry knew him to have in the past but otherwise was familiar.

As the dessert was placed in front of them Harry noticed Lucius still. The spoon in his hand began to tremor slightly.

Narcissa turned to her husband and then immediately rose from her seat.

"Alright love, let's head upstairs for now." She said in a loving voice. She gently pried the spoon from his grip and helped him to stand.

He was staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Mother, do you-"

"You two enjoy your desserts, I'll just be a moment." She said with a small, tight smile. She didn’t seem annoyed but only disappointed.

As she led Lucius out Harry caught a small bit of what he was whispering. 

"We can't let him know he's here...get you out of here."

A moment after they left the room Draco said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize. Is he alright?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "He will be."

They finished their desserts in silence before Narcissa walked back in.

"You'll have to excuse Lucius. He wanted to be here tonight." She said.

Once again Harry told her not to worry.

"Draco, go say good night to your father, will you? I'm afraid I'll have to retire for the night as well."

Draco nodded and left the room. Silence filled the room once more before Narcissa spoke.

"Lucius really did want to be here tonight Harry. Draco told us it was important to him, of course we knew just how much when he wrote about bringing you tonight."

Harry could feel himself blush as she spoke.

"I've said this once before, but I haven't seen Draco this happy in a long while Harry. That is because of you." Narcissa said quietly. She turned to Harry then and took his hands in hers. 

Harry took a breath before saying, "He's made me happier than I have been too."

Small smiles passed both their faces.

Narcissa let go of his hands and led Harry back towards the main entrance. Draco joined them but a moment later.

A wave of her hand had their coats floating over towards them. She wrapped Harry into a final hug goodbye. 

"Thank you for bringing my boy back." Narcissa whispered into his ear. When she pulled back there were tears brimming. Harry felt his heart pull and he nodded.

She pulled her son into a hug and then said another goodbye as they walked to the gates.

-=-=-=-

That Friday after classes ended, Harry and Draco decided to go down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry carried down his Snitch for the two of them. He had a plan, and the Snitch was key to everything coming to fruition.

He and Draco flew around for a while, the Snitch flitting about. 

After about an hour Harry said, "First one to get the Snitch wins?"

Draco nodded and the two flew off. Harry kept his eyes peeled and was banking on catching it.

Thankfully, he saw it directly in front of him. He caught it, calling out to his boyfriend. 

Draco frowned as he flew over to Harry.

"Before you say anything, I caught it like three times already today." Draco said.

Harry smiled at him, "I know. You're an excellent seeker, love."

Draco grinned back, "Alright, let's get back to the dorms," Draco wrinkled his nose, "I've got to shower."

"How about we shower here? Instead of walking all the way to the dorm." Harry said, trying to sound casual.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "You'd rather shower in the locker rooms than the dorm?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. You can shower in the Slytherin locker room. Like old times." Harry said.

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "Are you fucking with me?"

Harry shook his head no, "I'll meet you in there." And then sped off to the Gryffindor locker room.

Harry showered in a rush, just washing his body and scrubbing soap into his hair. He didn't want to be all sweaty still but he could hardly wait. He and Draco hadn’t really talked about this since the first time Draco mentioned it. 

He reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out the shrunken bag he had put in the pockets. He enlarged it, grabbing his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and pulling it on. His heart was starting to beat a little quicker as he made his way across the Pitch. 

It wasn’t like he and Draco hadn’t had sex since that night at the club, but it had been strictly oral and hands. Both of them had bottomed for the other, being opened up with long fingers and deft tongues, but this would be the first time more was added to the mix.

As he walked into the Slytherin locker room he could hear the shower running. He stepped in further and saw Draco in the shower, turned away from him. 

"You always the last one to leave, Malfoy?" Harry asked, heart beating even faster. He wasn't sure this is exactly what Draco wanted from him. 

Draco turned around then, already half hard. All of Harry's uncertainty left his mind.

"Piss off, Potter." Draco said with a huff.

Harry ignored him. "Quite the match you played today."

Draco's eyes raked up and down Harry's body hungrily, his eyes lingering on Harry's crotch.

"What do you want, Potter? Here to gloat?" Draco sneered. 

Harry's cock twitched at his tone. This was hotter than he had expected. He continued to walk closer.

"I've actually come to make sure you were alright, losing another match."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he scowled, "Of course, when would the gracious Chosen One not get involved in every-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry interrupted.

"Honestly, Potter, isn't it fucked, even for you, to come in here while I'm having a shower? Sure you don't have ulterior motives here?"

They were close enough now that Harry was getting gently hit by the water.

Harry glared at him, trying to stay in character despite his cock begging for attention. 

"Do you ever stop talking, Malfoy?" Harry said in annoyance. 

He watched as Draco took in a quick breath, his body flushing despite being under the hot stream of water. 

"I thought I would finally let you know what it's like to win something." Harry continued. He stepped even closer.

"Potter, what the fuck-"

Before Draco could continue Harry brought his hand to Draco's mouth. Slowly, he inserted two fingers into Draco's open mouth. Draco's eyes were wide but even if the state they were acting in, he couldn't help himself but to close his mouth around them and suck.

"Do you ever listen? I said be quiet."

Draco's eyes closed and he moaned quietly around Harry's fingers. 

"When are the Slytherin's going to get a Seeker who focuses more on the Snitch than me? Then they might actually win a match against Gryffindor."

Draco said nothing except opening his eyes and glaring up at Harry. Harry drew his fingers out at that.

"Like I said, since I'm so  _ gracious,  _ I'm going to make you feel like a winner."

His cock was straining hard against his clothes at this point. Draco noticed this, and cupped Harry through his clothes.

Harry cursed under his breath, "Turn around."

Draco complied instantly. He turned his back and Harry got on his knees. He grabbed for his wand and whispered a quick lube spell and coated his fingers. 

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Do it already, Potter."

Harry grinned and inserted his first finger. He and Draco had done this so many times that it was like muscle memory. He crooked his finger just right, causing Draco to let out a small hiss as he hit his prostate. Harry inserted a second, opening him up with purpose. With his other hand he spelled away his clothes, overly frustrated with the fact he was still clothed. He worked diligently, a third finger pushing in.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Draco said breathlessly. 

Harry pulled out his fingers a few moments later.

"You sure?" Harry said as he stood up. 

Draco turned over his shoulder and locked eyes with Harry. 

"I'm sure."

Harry breathed out deeply and once again grabbed his wand to lube up his cock.

He lined himself up with Draco's hole and slowly pushed in.

_ Fuck _ . Harry was literally fucking Draco Malfoy.

The feeling was indescribable. Draco was so tight, it felt like he was sucking Harry in around him.

"This feel good?" Harry asked as he bottomed out. Draco nodded his head.

"Let me hear you, does this feel good?" Harry repeated.

"Yes,  _ fuck _ yes. You can move, please move." Draco hissed. He pressed against Harry himself, willing him to go deeper.

Harry complied, pulling out slightly and then pressing back in. He moved slowly at first until he worked up to a consistent rhythm.

" _ Harry _ ." Draco panted.

Draco was moaning incessantly. The whole thing was so obscene Harry felt like he was burning. The water was still running over them and Harry was over it. He reached around Draco and quickly turned it off. Without the stream of water, their gasps and moans were clear.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, "is this why they keep you around, Malfoy? Such a good lay." 

Malfoy let out a low moan, "Fuck you, Potter." 

Harry didn't realize how hot it would be to act like they hated one another while they fucked but he could honestly say he had never been more hard in his life. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Harry reached around Draco and grabbed a hold of his cock which immediately had Draco gasping from under him. Harry had definitely never been harder in his life. Draco was shameless, begging Harry to go harder, faster.

"Harry, Harry, please." Draco babbled. 

He sounded so gone as he spoke and Harry knew he was about to cum. 

"You can cum, Malfoy. That's why I'm here." Harry whispered in his ear. 

Draco cried out once more and came into Harry's hand. 

Harry finished barely a moment later, pulling out and spilling onto Draco's back.

They stayed there breathing deeply for a moment.

"You're welcome." Harry said quietly with a condescending tone.

Draco turned around then and crashed his lips onto Harry's. The kiss was fierce and full of hunger. They broke apart, still breathing heavily.

"That," Draco started, "was the hottest thing I've ever done."

Harry grinned at him. "It wasn't too much was it?"

"Not at all. That was amazing, Harry." Draco said and kissed him again.

After showering again the pair got dressed and walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ok we made it guys!! They are together!!!!! AHH  
> This was my first time ever writing smut so sorry if it sounds odd or rushed! I was a little nervous posting this chapter but I think it came out alright over all.  
> As always, let me know your thoughts! The next chapter is the last one but thank you again for those of you who have supported this fic!!


	6. Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy <3

As the year began coming to a close, the stress and studying of final exams was back in full swing. The Eighth Years were preparing for their N.E.W.T.S slowly but surely.

At dinner that Friday, McGonagall had another announcement to make.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you all had a productive week and are looking forward to the restful weekend ahead." McGonagall said as she strode up to the podium.

Harry grabbed a few sausages from the platter, placing some onto his plate and some onto Draco's.

"Myself and the faculty are very excited to finally share with you something we have been planning for quite some time now." McGonagall smiled warmly at the students in front of her.

"Those of you who were students here at the time of the Triwizard Tournament will remember the Yule Ball. This year, we will be holding our very own Inter House Unity Ball!"

Excited squeals and murmurs filled the hall. Harry himself sat in surprise, fork still held aloft. 

"It will be a way to celebrate a successful end to the OWL and NEWTS examinations as well as the end of term for all of our other students and faculty. Though still a month away, we hope this provides an added incentive to finish the year strong academically as well as united." McGonagall smiled again and stepped down from the podium, a slight spring in her step.

"A ball! Oh this'll be just lovely." Pavarti said with a giddy laugh.

"I'll have to buy new robes." Neville contemplated, more excited than not. 

"They've truly outdone themselves with the whole Unity thing." Ron said.

Harry nodded beside him. The professors had gone above and beyond to drive forth their message, and he was sure people felt the family connection within all the Houses. Even today, the first Friday of May, the Great Hall was a mixture of Houses and colors about all tables. Harry and his friends were sitting at the Hufflepuff table this time around.

"Say, Harry, Ron, reckon we should all go together again?" Padma asked with a smirk.

All four fell into quick laughter at the memory.

"God we were shite dates weren't we." Ron mumbled with a shake of his head.

"If I recall correctly," Pavarti jumped in with a grin, "both of you were too busy pining after other people than to dance with us!"

Again, laughter fell over the group. 

Draco leaned over slightly and whispered into Harry's ear, "There better be no repeat of that this go around."

To the rest of the group though Draco said, "Probably for the best, from what I recall Potter has two left feet." 

More information for the Ball was posted in the Common Room once they all got back from dinner. The flyer was a pale blue color embossed with the Hogwarts Crest.

The flyer read:

_ Inter House Unity Ball _

_ Friday, June 13 _

_ Celebrate the end of term and the coming together of a Family _

_ Formal Dress, Muggle or Wizard; Students are encouraged to wear their House colors _

_ Live Music by The Raven’s Queen _

That left a little over a month for everyone to get ready for the Ball. Almost immediately everyone began talking about going to Hogsmeade to purchase new outfits and accessories for the dance. Harry found himself getting excited as well. Thankfully there was no added pressure of a formal dance in front of the entire school so he was feeling much more relaxed than he had in Fourth Year.

"Hannah," Neville said nervously but with a smile. 

"I wanted to know, would you do me the honor of going to the Ball with me?"

Hannah was beaming from her seat. "I'd love to Neville!"

Neville smiled extremely happily, "And would you be my girlfriend? I've been dying to ask you for months."

Hannah jumped up and ran to him, placing a kiss to his lips.

Their surrounding friends cheered around them as the pair separated.

Harry grinned at Draco, who was looking at him with a matching grin.

-=-=-=-

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip. Ron and Harry traveled down together. They were in search of new robes and wanted to surprise both Hermione and Draco with their outfits the day of. 

They went to the same store they had been with Hermione,  _ Gladrags _ , and surprisingly both found something to wear.

Ron chose a sleek, delicately embroidered maroon robe, Underneath was a beautiful black button up shirt underneath a matching maroon vest. His trousers were black as well, with a sharp pair of maroon shiny shoes.

Harry chose a more Muggle look, a maroon tuxedo tailcoat with a deep red lapel. His trousers were the same color as the lapel, paired with black suede shoes and a stark white shirt and black tie. 

Harry and Ron paid, their packages being shrunk and placed in their pockets. From there Ron went to meet up with Hermione, and Harry to Draco.

After a while of window shopping they stopped at a bench to sit. It was in the same spot Harry had pelted Draco and his friends with snowballs back in Third Year, much to his joy.

"You really did spy on me all the time, Potter, didn't you?" Draco teased.

"I was only trying to find Ron and Hermione. You just happened to be there." Harry said in defence. 

"Regardless, you'd think with such magical help you'd be better at being invisible." Draco said.

Harry thought back to Sixth Year on the train, and it was obvious Draco did too.

"You broke my nose!"

"You were fucking spying on me!" 

They stared at one another for a long moment, neither one wanting to back down. 

Finally Draco said, "In my defence I had no idea how long you had been there, who knew how much you had heard."

Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Were you talking about how madly in love you were with me?"

"As a matter of fact, we were. Or rather  _ they _ were."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly, "Well don't worry about it. All I heard was all the Voldemort stuff."

Draco shoved him and before he could catch himself Harry was falling off the bench and onto the snow.

He started to laugh as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“I love you, you know that?” Harry said with an easy grin.

Draco was already leaning over to help him back up. His face broke into a wide grin, “I love you too.”

He dusted off Harry's coat for him before he sat, taking extra care near his ass which caused Harry to start laughing. He placed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before settling back into the bench, arm around Harry.

Harry took a minute to enjoy the scenery around them. Despite the Shrieking Shack still holding its ominous reputation, it looked rather peaceful settled under all the snow.

"I almost didn't come back this year." Harry said quietly. Not out of shame or sadness, but because of the tranquil air around them.

Draco was listening intently, nodding at Harry to go on.

"Too many emotions, too many memories. It was hard for me to look back without remembering all the bad. Ron and Hermione helped me to decide to come back. They kept talking about how we could finally have a normal, simple year together."

Draco chuckled, "Went just as planned I assume?" 

Harry laughed lowly at that. "Exactly. The first night we were here I had so many nerves. But I'm happy to be back. This year turned out even better than I anticipated."

Draco smiled at him. "I know what you mean. That first night was really rough for me too. I actually contemplated grabbing my broom and flying back to the Manor." 

Harry nodded in understanding. He remembered that first night well. Draco had cried to himself the entire night, neither boy getting more than a few hours of sleep.

It felt so long ago when he thought about it now. So much had changed between them, between all of them, in such a short span of time. Harry couldn't be more grateful for it all.

The two stood up, it was about time to meet up with their friends. They walked hand in hand back down the streets of Hogsmeade. They met up with the rest of their friends at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was trying their best to not talk about the new outfits they had purchased, but they were all too excited to not let some small details slip. 

-=-=-=-

“You know, since we are going together, everyone will know we’re dating.” Harry mentioned to Draco a few days later as they walked the grounds of Hogwarts.

“Are you ready for that?” Draco asked him.

It’s not that they were keeping their relationship a secret. Obviously all of the Eighth Years knew as well as their friends and family. They had both agreed that though they wouldn't actively hide it or anything like that, there was no need for the younger years to know. All it would lead to would be them telling their families and then having Harry and Draco's names back in the papers. They deserved some quiet for themselves before the rumors and stories began pouring in.

Not that there hadn't been plenty already. Though they decided to keep their relationship private, sometimes they just couldn't help themselves. Holding hands while walking around the grounds, playing Quidditch alone together (which always ended with the ‘loser’ being fucked by the other, so was that really losing?) , their "Draco" and "Harry" faces as their friends lovingly teased them when their fond was too much to control.

Not to mention two ex rivals such as themselves constantly hanging out was cause for speculation. Articles in the  _ Prophet  _ and  _ Witch Weekly _ speculating a kinship between the two had begun back in November.

"I'm ready. Term's almost over. Might as well have the bulk of the articles written while we're still here."

Draco nodded, slotting his hand into Harry's. "Since when did you have such good ideas, Potter?"

Harry laughed, "Since someone started listening to them, Malfoy." 

They walked like that a little while longer, passing the Herbology huts and making their way back towards the main castle entrance. 

"Are you ready to be back in the papers?" Draco asked him quietly. 

Harry knew better than to assume he was simply asking the same question twice.

"Not really, no. I hate being in them. But I love you more than I care about what they'll say about me. About us."

Draco's hand tightened in his and he looked towards the Quidditch Pitch. 

"Me too. I don't want to pretend that we're not together. I love you. I'm… I'm nervous to be in them again. They'll write that I've corrupted you, that I've stolen their Golden Boy." 

Draco looked at him now, "And I know that doesn't matter. Truly I do. We know what's true and our family and friends know. I don't even know  _ why  _ I care what they write about me anymore but I do. It's never been anything good but I still can't stop thinking about what they'll say about us."

Harry stopped and turned to look Draco in his eyes. "I know. I hate thinking that they'll say anything like that. Some of them probably will. But I also know you're right, we know the truth and our family knows the truth. Everyone who matters knows. And we don't have to give any interviews or anything either. We're us, we're together, that's all we need."

Harry smiled softly and squeezed Draco's hand. Draco leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you."

-=-=-=-

The night before their final exam, a relatively simple History of Magic test, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying in the Common Room.

Harry had found Ginny early in the day, asking her for a favor. After getting the necessary information Harry was ready to put his plan in motion.

"I can't focus in here." Harry said to begin.

Ron nodded his head, "Me either. Can't we just skip History of Magic?" 

Hermione pointedly ignored him, "We can go to the library if you want?" 

"Actually," Harry said as he gathered his books, "I think I have a spot we can go to. Less distractions." 

Ron didn't need to hear more and stood up. Hermione gathered her papers and followed them both.

Harry led them down the familiar path, both of them catching on to what was happening when they passed a certain painting.

They sped up excitedly and soon they were standing outside the Gryffindor Dormitory.

The Fat Lady was so happy to see them that for the first time in his life, Harry watched her shatter her glass with a shrill shriek. Then she was so happy she succeeded she continued to scream. 

Harry loudly said the password Ginny had told him earlier and the painting swung open happily.

Their Common Room appeared before their eyes. Already, Harry felt his eyes watering. He looked to his friends and they were in the same condition.

Their favorite spot in front of the fireplace was vacant, Ginny having worked her magic to make sure it was.

The trio walked in and directly over to their seats. It smelled exactly as it always did. The slight scent of cinnamon and flickering fire. It was perfect.

They settled against the large couches with smiles. The few students still awake at this hour, mostly Fifth Years finishing their final OWLS preparation, paid them no mind.

"This is lovely, Harry." Hermione said softly. She was already tucked in close in her spot, legs under her and book on her lap.

Ron grinned at them, "It's just like old times." 

Harry himself felt a familiar sense of warmth as he settled into his armchair. It felt so natural for the three of them to be back in this spot, studying and laughing together.

They stayed in the Common Room for a long time, well past their studying. It felt like Fourth Year, before things got increasingly horrific. 

They walked back to the West Tower, huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak as they had done so many times. Though their giggling and laughter probably alerted anyone who walked by, they made it to the Common Room once more before heading to bed.

-=-=-=-

Their final test out of the way, the Eighth Years were all lounging in the Common Room together. Harry and Draco were sitting on two of the cushions in front of the fireplace. On the largest couch sat Ron and Hermione next to Daphne and Theo.

Blaise and Pavarti were sitting on an armchair together, Pansy and Padma sitting in front of them on the floor.

Harry was taken aback, as he usually was when thinking about the past year, how all of their relationships had evolved. People like him and Draco and Pansy and Padma would have never gotten together if it weren't for this year. People like Blaise and Pavarti probably hadn't had more than tight, casual conversations in years past. 

Even platonic relationships have changed. People like Sue and Justin would have had no reason to be more than simple classmates. Millicent and Terry actually spent a considerable amount of time talking about different dragon breeds, something neither would have known was a hobby of the other without this year. The way the Houses had been so intrinsically separated was so foreign from the way they were now.

It made his heart swell when he thought about it.

"Can you believe this year is almost over?" Pansy said. 

Everyone around her shook their heads.

"I kind of don't want it to end." Millicent said softly. 

Murmurs of agreement filled the room. Harry couldn't help thinking of all the "what if's?" 

What if Hogwarts hadn't been so divided from the start? What if they had all been in the friends since First Year? What if Voldemort had been killed that night he gave Harry his scar? What if he never had existed in the first place?

Of course it didn't do well to dwell on all of this, but seeing his friends all around him like this always made him question it.

Harry leaned against Draco just as Draco was pulling him closer. Harry smiled softly.

"Well good luck you all in getting rid of me." Blaise said with a grin. 

A few people laughed and the others rolled their eyes with a smile.

"We'll have to do an annual Three Broomsticks get together, just us Eighth Years." Terry said.

"Definitely."

"I  _ love  _ that!"

The conversation continued with everyone reminiscing about the past year.

Harry would cherish these last few days at Hogwarts as best as he could.

-=-=-=-

The day of the Ball was finally upon them. After brunch everyone went to their rooms to begin preparations. Harry took his clothes and things into Ron's room, this way Draco wouldn't see him until he was fully dressed.

The boys had a blast getting ready. The compliments and overly flirtatious comments to one another were hilarious and Harry barely had any time to stop laughing to actually get dressed. Each of their outfits were top notch too.

Theo was wearing a handsome pair of robes. At first glance it seemed to be just plain black but in actuality it had hundreds of deep green velveteen brocade details. It looked extremely elegant paired with a matching vest, black pants and shoes, and white shirt.

Neville also opted to wear robes. His were a striking red color with detailing across the cuffs and collar. A high collared cream shirt underneath and charcoal grey trousers and boots finished the look. A much more classic look but no less beautiful.

Theo helped Harry style his hair into a controlled mess. It actually looked really good, Harry couldn't help but do a few extra takes in the mirror. He wasn't usually one to think of himself as anything above average, but damn if he didn't feel good tonight.

Once the other three were ready they made their way up to the Common Room. The Ball would be starting in about 20 minutes and so most of the Eighth Years were already up there. Draco was standing talking to Hermione and Blaise. Harry took in a quick breath at the sight of his boyfriend.

Draco was wearing classic wizard robes of a gorgeous emerald green. A darker green laurel type pattern decorated the hem and trimming of the robe. A similar shirt to Neville's but his in black. As always the entire outfit was terrifically tailored to his body, showing off the lean and strong lines underneath.

Ron pushed forward exclaiming, "Hermione! Bloody hell you're breathtaking."

She was. Her dress had a lacy bodice that seemed to hold straight onto her body. It cinched at the waist before billowing out with a beautiful tulle skirt. Her dress was the same shade of red as Ron's making them look like the perfect picture.

"Fuck me sideways, Harry." Draco breathed out as he strode forward. 

Harry let out a small laugh and leaned into the kiss Draco initiated. 

"You're stunning. Perfect. Unreal." Draco continued.

"You're stealing all the pretty words!" Harry laughed. "You're gorgeous." Harry finished. 

Draco placed another kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

Harry looked around at the others around him. Blaise was wearing a Muggle suit, green blazer detailed with painted black flowers. His pants matched the blazers design. 

The Patil twins wore outfits similar to their Yule Ball looks. This time Padma had a maroon choli with a lighter red sari. Her sister wore a royal blue choli paired with a darker blue sari. 

"I hope you'll save me a dance, Harry." Pavarti said with a wink. 

Harry grinned at her and nodded. He and Ron had already planned on asking the two for a redemption dance. 

Pansy wore a forest green dress that hugged her small frame. A silver beading went across the hem of the bodice and outlined the low cut front.

Millicent wore a dress similar to Hermione's though hers was a brilliant green lace all the way through. 

Daphne wore a slim dress made of the same velveteen material as Theo's. An off the shoulder sleeve made her appear even more goddess-like than she always did.

Everyone looked so amazing Harry felt a wave of pride. It was silly but seeing them all dressed up to have a fun night made him feel unflappable.

Together they made their way down to the Great Hall where the Ball was being held.

As they got closer more students began appearing, dressed in beautiful different attire and colors. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and they walked in together.

The Great Hall had been completely transformed. Much like the Yule Ball, the tables were gone and the usual candles were gone. Instead of the wintery whimsical scene of the Yule Ball, the Hall was this time decorated with the colors of the Houses. A large Hogwarts Crest was displayed against the floor, blending in to the enchanted white tiles.

The place where the professors usually sat was now taken by the band for the evening. They were playing a soft tune already, light violin and harp welcoming everyone in.

"Harry!" a voice called as they walked in.

Luna was running up to them, a beaming smile. In true Luna fashion, she had made her own dress. It was the Ravenclaw blue with ruffles past the waist line. It actually looked quite nice.

Ginny was right behind her, saying hello to their other friends. She was wearing a sleek red dress. It was extremely simple in its design, floor length and straight but expertly tailored. She looked fabulous. 

They talked as they walked to a table, Ginny and Luna pairing off to sit with their other friends.

Harry and Draco sat down, Ron and Hermione sitting next. Neville and Hannah sat beside them and Pansy and Padma took the other two seats. The rest of their friends filled in the tables around them. They admired the stunning decor as the rest of the students made their way in.

"Welcome everyone, to the first annual Inter House Unity Ball." The woman who had been playing the harp began. "It is with our greatest pleasure we introduce, your family!"

With that, the band kicked up. In waltzed the professors, all wearing fancy robes and dresses. 

They took up spots on the dance floor and began a choreographed dance. Sprout was dancing with a levitating yet graceful Flitwick, McGonagall danced happily with Trelawney.

The students around them were laughing happily and talking excitedly, seeing their teachers dance together.

The professors finished their waltz and all took a bow. McGonagall walked up to the microphone the woman from the band had spoken from and said, “Good evening everyone! I hope you enjoyed our little surprise, it was great fun for us.”

She smiled at them all, “Now, enjoy your dinner and have your own dance!” 

Plates of delicious food floated out on trays carried by no one, and expertly placed in front of each student. Harry ate and drank happily, conversing with his friends. Soon enough people began to stand and mingle with others, making their way to the dance floor.

Harry stayed by the tables, talking to Luna again. It seemed like so long ago he had seen her despite it being just a few weeks. She was filling him in on a few new developments on a treatment for fink sores. 

They made their way to the dance floor, meeting up with Ginny and Demelza Robins from the Quidditch team. Harry jumped and danced around with them for a few songs before making his way across the dance floor to Ron and Hermione. The three of them danced wildly, forgetting any thoughts of being the Golden Trio. Right now, they were just students having fun. 

After a few more songs Harry, in need of a drink and a small rest, made his way back to the table. He sat down and listened to the band. The singer, the same woman who had been playing the harp, was now on piano and singing a jaunty tune about a witch and a kraken. 

The band had been playing mostly upbeat, fast songs so far. The students all seemed to be enjoying themselves dancing and singing with their friends. At the end of the current song, the band began slowing things down. The next song began and couples started to pair up for the slow dance. From his peripheral, Harry saw Draco walking over to him.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, hand outstretched.

His smile was so warm and full of love Harry's heart swelled. He took his boyfriend's hand with a matching smile and stood from the table. They made their way to the dance floor beside their friends. Draco placed his hand on Harry's lower back and pulled him in closer.

Ron and Hermione smiled at them before turning their smiles to each other, both softening when they locked eyes. Pansy rested her head against Padma’s shoulder, the two of them swaying to the music. Blaise had a hand on Pavarti’s waist and the other holding her hand, the perfect Pureblood etiquette. 

Draco and Harry began to dance in place, holding each other close. Draco pulled back so he could look Harry in the eye.

“I love you.”

Harry’s heart would surely burst with the amount of love he had for the boy in front of him.

“I love you.” Harry whispered back.

He leaned up the slightest bit, Draco leaning down to meet him in the middle. They kissed softly, gently. Full of love. 

Harry separated and looked at Draco. Draco’s smile was like the sun, so warm and inviting. Harry slipped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him close and putting his head on his shoulder.

Draco placed a small kiss on Harry’s temple as they danced.

For one of the first times in recent memory, Harry couldn’t wait for what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say the BIGGEST thank you to every person who commented and kudo'd and bookmarked this fic! I especially want to thank you guys who have been here with me basically this whole time, writing your thoughts and feelings about this fic. Reading all of your comments truly makes my heart happy and I can't thank you enough.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and that it brought a little bit of joy to your world at the moment.   
> As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and instead of what you think might happen next, what parts have been your favorite!!   
> Much love to you all   
> <3


End file.
